Lucky Harry
by Pyrgus
Summary: An accident at the age of six turned out to be a lucky thing for Harry Potter. It could get him all the things he had ever dreamed about and many things that he could have never imagined; girls, adventure, a home, and love.
1. Chapter One

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter One**

**Pre-Hogwarts**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Stargatesg1fan1

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = thoughts

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-x-x-x-

A/N: This is my first published fanfiction on FF. I appreciate constructive criticism but not flamers. The story will be Harry/Fleur but will most likely end up Harry/Fleur with various other females. I know the bold is a little annoying towards the end of the chapter but other than a couple of scenes, it's done.

There are sex scenes in the story but only on HPfanficarchive and ficsite. Those versions don't have bold or italics though.

-x-x-x-

Harry lay on the floor, trying to stifle his cry of pain as he heard his arm crack. Pain shot up his damaged appendage as tears started to leak out of his eyes. Harry's world took on a neon blue hue as the salty droplets ran down his cheeks. Through the immense agony, the young boy heard his cousin's piggish laughter and the sound of someone knocking on the door. At the same time, however, Harry felt a weird ringing in his ears, as if a pressure was released in his head at the same time that his arm flashed neon blue for a second. Harry had been injured and received broken bones before, but he had never had such a reaction as this; though he had never felt a bone shatter quite as finely as he did when his cousin had beaten him with the fire poker.

Ding-Dong!

Harry saw his cousin's eyes widen, Dudley dropped the fire poker and ran to the front door of the house. Unfortunately for Harry, Dudley purposefully stepped on his throat in his hurry to get the door, effectively curbing the scream that was about to erupt from Harry's throat.

"Good evening," Harry heard a cultured French accented voice state from the direction of the front door. "My daughter and I were driving by and we happened to blow a tire, it also appears that our spare is flat as well. Could we please use your phone?"

Through the pain Harry gave a very quiet whimper hoping the man would hear him. Normally, it would not be heard by the average person standing outside the front door. Luckily for Harry though the man at the door was not the average person. Living a life of somewhat danger and support of his country's government, and just back from a tour in the 'military' where one's senses became acute if one wanted to live, the man heard a small whimper that definitely did not come from an animal.

"What was that?" Harry heard. He heard yelling then heard the fat weight of Dudley being shoved to the ground as the floor shook. Harry giggled slightly as he was somewhat delirious from the pain, thinking that only his uncle could make the house shake. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a warm yet firm voice.

"Are you alright son?" someone said. Harry looked up through his tears to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

Harry attempted to lift his arm, which was now blue and purple. "Arm hurts," Harry gasped through his bruised throat.

The man, having some knowledge of injuries, gently took the arm and felt around the area.

"It looks like it's broken. We need to get you to a hospital." The man then scooped Harry into his arms as gently as he could, but it was still enough to make pain shoot through Harry's body. Harry passed out from the pain just as he felt the sun on his face from the threshold of the front door.

-x-x-x-

"Beep… Beep… Beep…"

Was the first sound that Harry heard upon waking.

Before even opening his eyes, Harry carefully used his other senses to judge where he was; it wouldn't do to let Uncle Vernon know that he was awake if the big man was just waiting for the right instance to punish Harry. Sniffing allowed Harry to determine the room he was in was very clean and sterile. He could also hear some muffled talking in a language that he didn't understand. The small boy slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital room. The man from earlier was talking to another man who was wearing a long white coat.

"Hi!" a cute perky voice said from his other side. Harry turned to look at her. She was a beautiful girl a couple of years older than him with long blonde hair that had silver in it framing a cute face.

"I see my patient is awake," the man in the long white coat said as he seemed to be signing some paperwork and handing it back to the man who had saved Harry earlier. "My name is Doctor Fairbanks."

"What happened after I became incapacitated?" Harry asked quietly, his throat still hurting a bit to talk. His vocabulary was amazing for his age, only because when he was locked in his cupboard he had nothing other to do other than to read.

It wasn't like Dudley would actually be using the dictionary and other books his parents bought him.

"From what the police could tell when they inspected the house, your cousin broke your arm with a fire poker then stepped on your throat as he was running out of the room." The man said with a slight French accent. "My name is Jean Delacour. I'm the one who rescued you from your relatives."

"I'm Fleur," the girl said happily from the side of Harry's bed. The man smiled affectionately at his daughter's mannerisms.

"Wait, rescued?" asked a confused Harry. Both men adopted angry looks, which caused Harry to shrink away from them. The men immediately softened their faces when they saw his reaction to their anger.

Mr. Delacour gently rested his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave the boy a soft smile.

"Yes, rescued. The police found signs of abuse and a lot of blood in the cupboard under the stairs that had a mattress in it. They wouldn't have even bothered to look if it wasn't for one of the officer's belt getting stuck on the lock which broke as he pulled away." Mr. Delacour explained.

"What happens to me now?" Harry asked. He didn't want to go to an orphanage and from the information Mr. Delacour gave him, Harry doubted he was going back to the Dursleys.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come home with Apolline, Fleur and I?" Mr. Delacour suggested with a smile. "It would be on a trial basis to see if we could be a family." Mr. Delacour added softly as he crouched down next to Harry and gently hugged the boy. Harry in turn broke down and cried into the man's shirt; releasing a good deal of the pain and agony that he had been in, as well as the release of the anxiety of not knowing about what was going on.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry repeated into the man's shirt, his voice stifled as he sniffled into the man's collar.

"Good, the Doctor said you're ready to leave and the forms were all signed giving us the ability to care for you for now. We just have to wait on Fleur's mama to get here and then we'll go home," Mr. Delacour informed Harry. "Oh, and please call me Jean. Being addressed as 'Mr. Delacour' makes we feel like I should be looking around for my father to reply."

Harry nodded happily at him. He turned to the girl that was still standing next to his bed. "Hi. I'm Harry."

"I know that silly" Fleur replied with a bubbly giggle. "We're going to have so much fun!" She continued.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Looks like I have the right room," a new voice called out. The voice was definitely female, it was soft, warm, and held a musical quality to it. The woman had shoulder length silver blonde hair, green eyes along with a heart shaped face. To put it simply, she was gorgeous.

"It is ma Cherie," Jean said. "Harry, this is my wife Apolline. Apolline, this is Harry."

"It's nice to meet you Harry, call me Apolline. I'm sure you'll fit right into the family." Apolline told the boy warmly. She gave Harry a gentle hug and kissed him on both cheeks, making sure not to agitate his arm.

Harry blushed and returned the hug with a bit of a sniffle. He finally had a family.

"Hurry and get changed Harry. No one wants to stay in a hospital any longer than they have to. I'm not even hurt and I'm getting the chills." Apolline winked at him. Harry smiled at her and accepted the clothes she gave him.

They gave him his privacy as he changed, which took longer than usual because of the cast around his arm. After Harry was dressed, he saw that they were still waiting for him. He gave a small sigh of relief to himself, and smiled at the Delacour family.

"Hurry up Harry. We have an appointment with the optometrist for glasses, and then we have to buy you some new clothes. Apolline made the appointment on the way over here." Jean said. Harry nodded and smiled shyly at him. He had never had new things, even his glasses where from a garage sale.

"Hold my hand Harry," Apolline said. Harry took her hand and she drew him close to her. At first he stiffened at the contact before relaxing against her side.

-x-x-x-

"There's something you need to know Harry," Apollinetold her new charge softly. She was sitting in the backseat between Fleur and Harry so she could talk to both of them. She waited until she had his complete attention.

"Have you ever done something strange or something you can't explain?" she asked.

Harry thought hard about the question because he could see that the answer was important to her. He had done a couple of things that made Uncle Vernon beat him in the past, and there was one recent incident that he could remember, but didn't know if he should tell her.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Apolline soothed.

"I…" Harry said before swallowing. "I talked to a snake a couple of months ago and it talked back. It called me master." He cringed away from her as he was sure that they would think he was crazy and not want him anymore.

"That's impressive. It seems like you have a rare skill called Parseltongue. It's a magical skill that allows you to talk to snakes." Apolline explained calmly with a smile.

"Magical?" Harry asked.

"Yes, magic exists. Jean and you are wizards, while Fleur and I are witches." Apolline answered.

Harry nodded. It explained a lot, his uncle yelling about his 'freakishness' and trying to beat it out of him.

"Jean works at the French Ministry of Magic and just got back from doing a tour in our military. We live in France normally but we're in England for vacation," Apolline clarified the current status of her family for its newest possible member.

"We're going to take you to an Eye Healer, then to a mall for clothes shopping. I can see that those glasses are horrible," Apolline announced with a somewhat haughty snort.

Harry could see that she wasn't belittling him; it was just that both Fleur and her mother were dressed in the type of really expensive clothing that his aunt Petunia and her friends had always gossiped about.

"I'm going to cast some spells on you to disguise your face. I'll tell you why when we get home alright," Apolline explained. Harry nodded and he saw her withdraw a slender piece of wood. "This is my wand. I use it to cast spells." She tapped his head twice. She took out a mirror and showed him his new appearance. He had blonde hair and his scar seemed to be gone.

Harry nodded his head again, still absorbing what he was told. He felt someone grab his hand and saw that it was Fleur. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

-x-x-x-

The Eye Healer was like nothing Harry had ever seen before, though Harry really hadn't 'seen' much before due to his bad vision. There were glasses of all kinds along the walls, even monocles and scuba masks.

"Honey, how did you get an appointment so soon?" Jean asked as he saw the packed room.

"I called and they said that they had an opening because someone had canceled earlier. We were lucky to get it." Apolline responded.

"Delacour," the female receptionist called out in a bored voice.

The Delacour family plus Harry made their way into one of the exam rooms where they were met by an aging old man.

"Hello. My name is Healer Winn. What can I do for you today?" Healer Winn said as the family sat down.

"Harry here needs some glasses," Apolline told the Eye Healer.

"Can I have contacts?" Harry asked. Apolline was about to say no that he didn't need magical contacts, when Harry gave her the puppy dog face, complete with trembling lip.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Harry nodded his head hard.

"I guess contacts," Apolline relented with obvious reluctance in her voice.

The Healer then took out a stick of wood and waved it in front of Harry's face. Apolline squeezed his hand and Harry stopped his first reaction to jump away.

"Alright, I can make the contacts now." Healer Winn informed the family.

"Thank you," Jean told the older man. The healer left the room for ten minutes and he returned with a pair of contacts.

"These will last you a lifetime and you won't ever have to take them out." Healer Winn explained to Harry. Healer Winn then helped Harry put the contacts into his eyes.

"Wow," Harry muttered. For the first time that he could remember, he could see perfectly. Healer Winn escorted them back to the waiting room after he was sure Harry was satisfied.

"Thank you," Apolline said as she paid the female receptionist.

The Delacour family and Harry made their way out of the office, talking loudly about where they were going shopping. They didn't hear what the Eye Healer muttered with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Good luck Harry Potter… I hope you like the gift when you turn eleven."

-x-x-x-

"Shopping time!" Apolline squealed out, to which Fleur mimicked her mother and squealed also. Harry hadn't ever been shopping before, but that squeal suddenly brought fear to him for an unknown reason.

"Don't worry Harry, I feel the same way." Jean whispered to him with a look of a man resigned to his fate.

"I heard that!" Apolline shouted.

"We should get dinner first," Jean suggested in hopes to stall the shopping.

"Good idea, how about McDonalds?" Apolline asked.

"I want a happy meal," Fleur said quickly.

"What do you want Harry?" Apolline asked.

"I've never been," Harry admitted softly.

Apolline narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"How about just the normal happy meal then?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head shyly.

-x-x-x-

After a surprisingly tasty happy meal, Harry found himself in the biggest building he had ever seen.

"Time to shop!" Apolline called out. She and Fleur then proceeded to drag Harry around the store like he was their own personal dress-up doll. After hours and hours of shopping, where Mr. Delacour simply looked at Harry with the sympathy of one who has shared misery, they had dressed Harry up in different outfits until he had a full wardrobe.

"Apolline, it's already seven. Fleur has school in the morning and we have to register Harry," Jean told his overzealous wife with exasperation in his tone.

Apolline's shoulders slumped at the end of her shopping but nodded.

"Alright, we can do another shopping trip sometime soon now that we have gotten the bare necessities," Apolline stated as she and Fleur led the men out of the store, the men absolutely buried in packages.

Both Harry and Jean felt a quiver of fear trickle down their backs at the thought that the packages they were carrying were merely 'the necessities.'

-x-x-x-

Harry was barely awake when he was set down in the guest bedroom at the Delacour house. He snuggled into the softest, warmest bed he had ever laid on, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Harry," a voice whispered to him. He felt someone kiss his forehead and he mumbled a 'goodnight' back.

Five Years Later…

Harry woke up in the bed that had been his for the past four years. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out. He heard soft moans coming from his sister's room. He had heard her before so it was nothing new.

He was freaked out however, when his vision turned neon blue before the wall between his room and his sister's disappeared. His eyes widened at the sight of his older sister, stark naked. Harry had seen his sister naked many times, the thing that made his eyes widen was the fact that he could see her touching herself in certain areas. What shocked him further was that he heard his name on her lips.

Fleur didn't seem to notice Harry so he got up and walked to the wall. He reached his hand out and found that the wall was still there, it was just that he could see through it.

Harry sat back onto his bed and watched his sister. She had a body of a fifteen year old even though she was only thirteen. He himself looked like he was closer to thirteen than ten. The healers had told him that the more powerful the wizard, the sooner they went through puberty. He had started puberty almost two years ago.

Fleur didn't stop until it was time to get up for the day. Fleur got out of bed and got dressed. Harry watched her leave her room before he got dressed himself. He caught up to her at the stairs.

"**Good morning Fleur," **Harry greeted her in perfect French

She turned around, **"Hello little brother…Happy birthday!"**

"**Little brother? I'm taller than you are,"** Harry complained with a bit of a grimace. And it was true, even with the three year age gap; Harry was inches taller than her.

"**Anyway, I heard some interesting sounds coming from your room,"** Harry said casually as they both walked down the stairs together.

Harry watched for Fleur's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

Fleur stopped and started stammering while blushing.

"**So what were you doing?"** Harry asked even though he already knew. Apolline and Jean were very open about their sex life and answered any questions that he or Fleur had.

"**N-nothing!"** she cried out.

"**Really? It didn't sound like nothing,"** Harry teased. Her blush intensified tenfold.

"**Nothing,"** she said again.

"**Seriously, Fleur."** Harry said firmly, with an honest smile. She looked conflicted.

"**Children!"** a voice shouted from downstairs.

"**After Mama and Papa go to work, I'll tell you alright?"** she whispered with a blush. Harry nodded in agreement. Harry and Fleur walked into the kitchen to see Apolline placing food on four plates and Jean reading the paper.

"**Lo' Mum,"** Harry said as he took his seat. While the Delacours' had never fully adopted Harry and only had guardianship of him, they considered him their son and them his parents.

"**Hello, baby."** Apolline replied while she bent down to take the biscuits out of the oven and her clothes seemed to disappear to Harry.

He knew that he was the only one that could see the sight of his adoptive mother bent over. He tried to tear his eyes away from the view and only did when Apolline stood back up.

"**Well, I'm off,"** Jean announced.

He kissed his wife before kissing both Fleur and Harry on the head.

"**Bye, Papa."** Fleur called out.

"**Alright children…I'm going to work also. Fleur, I'm getting off of work at four so we can go school shopping. Harry, you should get your letters today so we'll get your supplies also." **Apolline said as she put the dishes in the sink.

"**Okay,"** Harry and Fleur replied in practiced unison. Apolline rolled her eyes at their antics.

"**So?"** Harry prompted Fleur when he heard their mum leave.

Fleur blushed brightly. **"I was masturbating."**

Harry rolled his eyes at her. **"Duh, of course you were. I've heard you before. I want to know about the certain name that came out of your mouth."**

Fleur's face went pale. **"I don't know what you're talking about."** She tried to get up and go to her bedroom but Harry stopped her. He had a tight grip on her arm as he dragged her to the living room.

"**Fleur, I already heard you. I just want you to talk to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. We may love each other like we are siblings, but we aren't."** Harry said softly. Fleur relaxed and Harry let her go. She took a deep breath.

"**I was masturbating to thoughts of you. I like you. I didn't say anything because I thought you saw me as your sister and I don't know what Mama and Papa will say,"** Fleur whispered. Harry nodded at her. He drew her into a hug. He tilted her head up and kissed her deeply. They continued to kiss until breathing became a problem.

"**I like you too. I didn't say anything because you never gave any indication that you liked me that way," **Harry admitted sheepishly as he smiled at her in his arms.

"**I hid it well. I also didn't know if you even liked girls that way yet,"** Fleur added.

"**It's hard not to like girls that way when your mother and sister walk around in just their knickers,"** Harry deadpanned. **"Plus, you know I entered puberty two years ago because of how powerful I am."**

Fleur blushed, "**I only walk around in front of you. If Papa is around then I put a shirt on,"** Fleur clarified. She brought her head back up to his and kissed him again. Harry pulled her over his lap so that she was straddling him face to face. He cupped her bum through the jeans she was wearing which made her moan into his mouth.

They froze against each other when they heard a gasp. They hoped they were both imagining things and didn't just hear a gasp. They turned their heads to see Apolline standing in the doorway with an open mouth.

"Fuck," Harry muttered in English.

"Language!" Apolline snapped. "Were you two just kissing?" Her face was stern.

"Yes," Harry whispered. No point to lying when they were caught in the act. Apolline looked stern before smiling.

"**About time. I was wondering if you two were going to figure out your feelings for each other."** Apolline informed the pair excitedly as she switched back to French. She sat in the chair facing the couch. Fleur climbed off of Harry's lap and sat next to him, but continued to hold his hand.

"**What?"** Harry asked. Fleur's expression was the same as his, shocked and confused.

"**Did you really think that we would be mad? We knew that this might happen when we first took you in Harry. You were old enough to not develop a completely sibling like relationship. I, for one, am happy it happened. I would rather the son I know, trust and love to be with my daughter than some random boy that just wants to get in her pants."** Apolline explained honestly as she sat back, relaxed in her chair.

Harry nodded, it made quite a bit of sense. He knew that Veela were more open about such things. He knew for a fact that his parents occasionally invited other women to their bed.

"**So you're really okay with us?" **Fleur asked hesitantly.

"**Completely…though, if you make love, make sure you use the charm,"** answered Apolline making both Harry and Fleur blush crimson.

"**We will mum,"** Harry said evenly. Apolline was impressed that he said that without his voice cracking.

"**Well, I just came back to grab some paperwork."** Apolline told the two as she picked up a folder from the table. **"Bye children. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."** She added with a saucy wink.

Harry snorted at the last part. Apolline gave him a dirty, yet playful, look before leaving through the door.

"**So, now that I think about it. It's kind of good that she caught us. It made the whole telling thing so much easier."** Harry said.

"**Ground rules first,"** Fleur said. Harry sighed and nodded his head. **"No sex. I'm still a virgin and I'm not ready to have sex even though my Veela side is screaming to. Just kissing and petting for now."**

Harry stared at her, **"You're a virgin?"** Fleur looked offended.

"**Of course I am! Do you think I'm some kind of slut?"** she asked angrily.

"**Of course not love. You're just really beautiful and a Veela. I know that being a Veela doesn't make you a slut but you said it yourself that your Veela side is screaming for you to have sex."** Harry soothed as he caressed her face. Fleur's anger faded under his soft touches until she nodded.

"**Now, where were we?"** Harry asked playfully. He started to lean in when he heard a tapping on the glass. Groaning, he stood up and walked to the window. He opened it and took the letter from the owl.

"**It's my Hogwarts letter,"** Harry informed Fleur. He sat back on the couch.

"**Are you going then?"** Fleur asked.

"**I think so. My biological parents went there and I feel like I should too."** Harry replied, biting his lip in thought.

"**You know that we won't be able to see each other that much. It sucks that Beauxbatons is an all girls school,"** Fleur pouted. Harry kissed the pout away.

"**I'll find a way,"** Harry assured her. **"Now, if there are no more interruptions…"** He playfully smirked before leaning forward and kissing Fleur hard, tentatively moving his hands to the front of her chest.

-x-x-x-

Harry sighed as he relaxed on Fleur's bed. She was at her desk doing some of her summer homework. In only two hours, he and Fleur had gone from step-siblings, to admitting their feelings, to dating each other.

The young wizard watched his veela witch as her hold on her aura slipped and she was surrounded by a silver hue. Harry was beginning to drool when a neon blue hue once again flashed across his vision. He shook his head in amazement because he knew he had just thrown off the affects of Fleur's Veela allure.

Harry turned on his 'X-vision' as he liked to call it and was rewarded with a sight that would make most men turn into idiots. He started to look through the walls into the other rooms. Growing bored with that, he looked at his own body. He could see through his skin and was looking at his own bones.

The young wizard's eyes widened when he looked at his right arm.

"**Fleur…I'm going out for an hour or so, okay?"** Harry said as he pulled on his shirt and finished buttoning up his pants.

"**Where are you going?"** Fleur asked, not evening looking up from her homework.

"**Just walking around. I'll be back before you know it."** Harry kissed her on the top of the head before leaving her room. He walked down the stairs and out of the house. Gathering his magic, he did something he had only read about.

With a barely audible pop, he apparated to the bathroom of the hospital the Delacours rescued him from.

"Doctor Fairbanks?" Harry asked as soon as he exited the bathroom and straight into the person he was looking for.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the doctor asked before pausing. "Harry? My, I haven't seen you in four years. How are you?"

"Good, the Delacours are an amazing family. I was wondering though if you had a copy of the x-ray that you took of my arm?" Harry asked. He wanted to confirm what he saw in his arm.

"Of course. Funny that, I have the folder right here," the doctor answered as he held up the aforementioned folder. "I was about to throw it out because it was a copy." Doctor Fairbanks explained before handing the folder to Harry.

"Thanks Doctor Fairbanks," Harry said, not believing his luck.

"Anytime Harry. I'm glad you found a good family." The doctor said before walking away.

Harry went back into the bathroom before apparating home. Without thinking about it, he appeared in Fleur's room, which made her shriek at the sudden intrusion.

"**Harry!"** Fleur cried out in shock.

"**Yes?"** Harry asked back as calmly as he could.

"**How did you just do that?"** she asked.

"**I apparated,"** he answered calmly.

Fleur shook her head, **"That wasn't apparating. You appeared in a swirl of bright blue."** That stopped Harry, if he didn't apparate, then what did he do?

"**Oh, well. Go back to your homework so we can have some more free time,"** Harry teased as he looked over her body. It had the desired effect as she blushed before restarting her essay.

"**I'll be in my room so I don't distract you,"** Harry said to which Fleur absently nodded to him. She was fully struggling to fully concentrate on her work while he was in the room.

Harry held the x-ray up to the light and what he saw before with his own eyes was confirmed via technology. His arm had splintered in the perfect places to make five runes.

"The main rune is Luck. But there's four more runes connected to it. The top one means Stamina, the left is Longevity, and right is Power and Strength but what is the bottom one? It looks like the rune for Time but I know it's not." Harry muttered to himself in English as he looked at the x-ray.

"Is this why I'm so lucky all of the time? And why I seem to have so much power?" Harry asked himself. He was interrupted by a voice.

"**Harry. What's that?"** Fleur asked in French from Harry's doorway.

"**X-ray of my arm from when I was six and came to live with you. Come here, what does this look like?" **Harry asked as he pointed to the center rune.

"**It looks like a Luck rune. Is this really your arm x-ray?"** Fleur asked incredulously.

"**Yeah, look how it's healed though. It looks like it was fused all at the same time. The only thing I can think of is that my magic sped up the healing and activated the runes."** Harry speculated. He sighed and sat on his bed. Fleur sat next to him with her arms around him.

"**I always wondered why you were so lucky. I just figured Fate was your bitch." **Fleur joked. It broke the somber mood and got Harry to smile.

"**Enough of weird magical accidents,"** Harry said as he pounced on her and threw her over his shoulder. **"I want to do something that's more fun."**

Fleur squealed as he began tickling her and carrying her over to his bed.

-x-x-x-

"**I'm sorry for not getting off of work earlier. I was caught up in something I couldn't get out of. I'm taking off tomorrow so we can go school supply shopping though."** Apolline apologized to Harry and Fleur as they sat down for dinner.

"**That's fine. I haven't even sent off my acceptance letter to Hogwarts yet. I was busy with other things."** Harry told his mother with a look to Fleur which made her blush. Apolline smirked at Fleur.

"**So what did you kids do today?"** Jean asked them.

"**The usual, studied some magic, made out with Fleur, found out what she looked like naked, found out what Mum looks like naked, and found out that I have runes on my right arm." **Harry said cheerfully.

"**That's nic…"** Jean started to say before what Harry said caught up with him. **"What!"**

Fleur's expression was wide eyed and her face was red half way through Harry's statement as she was actually paying attention to what her boyfriend had said.

"**Go through all of that slowly,"** Apolline said calmly.

"**Well, you already know that Fleur and I are dating."** Harry said to which Jean and Apolline nodded. **"This morning, I woke up with x-ray vision. By the way, thanks for the show Fleur."** Fleur turned red as a tomato because she knew what he was referring to.

"**The naked parts, well, at first it was hard to control so it would turn on without me evening meaning too. I have pretty good control now."** Harry made sure to point out. Fleur and Apolline both blushed. Fleur because even without his new vision Harry would know what she looked like naked. Apolline because while she was open about her sex life and walked around topless in the house she wasn't open about who she showed her entire body to.

"**And the runes?"** Jean asked. He was smirking at the blushes on both his daughter's and wife's faces.

"**This is the x-ray from when I was six. You see the splinter patterns? It's a Luck rune as the main rune and the secondary runes are Stamina, Longevity, Power and Strength and some unknown rune." **Harry explained while handing the flimsy piece of plastic over.

"**Well, with the Stamina rune, at least you'll be able to keep up with a Veela." **Jean joked much to Fleur's embarrassment. Harry, however, nodded seriously which made Fleur blush even more.

"**Well, if you don't know what the bottom rune is, then your father and I won't have a clue."** Apolline said calmly. **"You already have more knowledge than both of us combined, thanks to your ability to seemingly devour every book you can lay your hands on."** She finished with a smile.

Harry blushed deeply which made Fleur shout in joy at him finally being embarrassed.

"**Don't blush Harry. Ever since we told you that you were a wizard, you've devoured any book about magic."** Jean agreed with his wife.

"**I think the Luck rune actually works also."** Harry said once his blush receded. The other Delacours looked intrigued. **"I apparated to the hospital and I know you're going to say that it was dangerous but I wanted to confirm what I saw before everyone thought I was crazy."** Fleur was about to open her mouth when a quick look from Harry stopped her.

"**And?"** Jean prompted.

"**I exited the bathroom thinking about asking a nurse about Dr. Fairbanks. Turns out, the first person I run into is none other than and he just so happens to be carrying an extra copy of my x-ray."** Harry finished.

There was silence before Jean spoke, **"I wonder if the Luck rune would help you with women?"**

Apolline shot him a dirty look. **"Am I not enough for you dear husband?"** She asked sickly sweetly.

His eyes widened.** "Of course you are dear,"** he said quickly.

"**Good, but for that comment. This weekend's fun is canceled."** Apolline said firmly. Jean pouted but she shook her head.

"**Fine. Be mean."** Jean said. He crossed his arms and started to sulk which made everyone laugh at him.

After a short silence, Fleur decided to speak.

"**There is another thing,"** she started hesitantly, **"I was wondering if I could sleep in Harry's room from now on."**

Jean and Apolline looked at one another. Silently communicating with each other via eye movements and slight quirks of the head, the type that only married couples can do.

"**It's fine with us,"** Jean said. **"But like your mother said earlier. If you do have sex, use the charm. I don't want to be a grandfather before you're twenty."**

"**Really? I thought you would kill me for even thinking of sleeping with Fleur," **Harry blurted out.

"**Harry, I knew when I married Apolline that I would have only daughters. I also knew that they would be sexually active early on in life. I'm just glad it's with a male I trust and love rather than some snot nosed brat."** Jean explained as he reached out to ruffle Harry's already messy hair. Harry blushed and nodded.

"**We have to get up early, so off to bed you two."** Apolline shooed. Fleur and Harry took off up the stairs. When they entered Harry's room, they saw that they already had sleep clothes laid out courtesy of the house elves. Harry changed into his sleep pants and Fleur into just a pair of knickers.

"**Goodnight,"** Fleur said from Harry's chest.

"**Night,"** Harry whispered back. He kissed the top of her head. She snuggled deeper into his chest, which was extra fun as she was topless.

-x-x-x-

Fleur sat down at the breakfast table carefully as she was still sore from last night.

"**I knew you two wouldn't be able to wait,"** Fleur heard her mama say in her ear as Apolline laid the food on the table. Fleur blushed as her mama sat down at the table.

"**So, how was it?"** Apolline asked.

"**It was painful at first but after about thirty seconds, the pain started to go away and it started to feel better."** Fleur said truthfully.

"**And just how long did you two go at it?"** Apolline asked with a small smile.

"**We started at one in the morning and I think we went to bed at five? I'm not sure."** Fleur answered as she tried to focus her sleep deprived brain.

"**Damn, looks like that Stamina rune works."** Apolline smirked. Fleur nodded seriously.

"**So, how big is Harry?"** Apolline asked as she leaned forward conspiratorially.

"**Mama!"** Fleur said shocked.

"**I bet it's not every day that your mum asks how big her son's penis is,"** Harry said dryly as he entered the room. Fleur and Apolline blushed at being caught. **"Just tell her Fleur. She'll just ask later if you don't."** Fleur blushed before holding her hands apart at an approximant length. Apolline didn't reply except to blush deeply.

"**Are we ready to go get our school supplies today?"** Harry asked amusedly at seeing their blushes. Both nodded and they walked to the fireplace. Apolline cast a glamour charm on Harry to hide his major features. His hair turned blonde, his eyes blue, and his scar disappeared from view. Apolline nodded to herself and walked to the floo powder container, grabbing a handful.

"Diagon Alley," Apolline called out while tossing the powder into the flames and stepping in. The elder veela disappeared in a flash of green fire. Fleur followed her and Harry followed right behind his lover.

-x-x-x-

Harry came out of the green fire to see Fleur and Apolline already waiting for him. Fleur took his hand and led him away from the fireplace. He adopted a slow pace because he knew that Fleur was still sore.

"**I want to see what I have at Gringotts,"** Harry told the two most important women in his life as he led the two beauties to the huge white building at the end of the alley. When they entered the large bank, Harry subconsciously drew Fleur closer to him.

"May I help you?" the goblin that Harry stepped in front of sneered out. Harry narrowed his eyes at the goblin.

"Yes, I would like to know what I possess in Gringotts." Harry said evenly.

"Name?" the goblin sneered. Harry was getting tired of the sneering, if this kept up, he was going to go ahead with the plan he had made last year.

"Harry Potter."

"I see, I'm sorry but you are not allowed to withdraw from your accounts." The goblin smiled smugly.

Harry's magic flared at the statement. "And why the fuck am I not allowed to withdraw anything?"

"Your magical guardian has locked down your accounts," the goblin sneered.

"That's funny. Because I'm pretty sure that the woman standing behind me is my magical guardian." Harry snapped.

"That is true. I gained custody of Harry in both the Muggle world and Wizarding world some five years ago. My name is Madame Delacour and I want to see the director of this bank. NOW!" she screamed out the last word, her features turning avian and slight whisps of fire forming around her hands. The goblin paled, which was funny to see on him, and motioned for them to follow. The goblin led them to a huge ornate room in which sat a single goblin.

"My name is Director Ragnok. What seems to be the problem?" the goblin behind the desk asked.

"I want to take a proof of lineage test," Harry said calmly. Ragnok offered him a runic bowl and Harry cut his finger over it. Blood dropped into the bowl and it glowed blue before producing a piece of parchment.

"Heir to the Potter and Evans fortune," Ragnok said. He waved his hand and a box appeared. "This is your family ring." Harry took the ring and placed it on his right hand's ring finger.

"Good, I want five thousand galleons now and a list of everything I own being held in Gringotts care." Harry said much to the relief of Ragnok.

After opening a special summoning drawer in his desk and withdrawing the requested contents Ragnok handed Harry the list and five thousand galleons and motioned for another goblin to escort them back.

"**Why didn't you do anything else, Harry? I could see how mad you were."** Fleur asked once they were out of Gringotts bank.

"**Well, you know how galleons are made of gold?" **Harry asked. He saw Fleur nod and he continued. **"I want Mum to take galleons out of my vaults, melt the gold down, and then sell them. I want her to keep doing it until I graduate then I'll take over."** Harry finished with an evil smile.

"**Why?"** Fleur asked confused.

"**And when were you going to ask me?"** Apolline asked dryly.

"**Well, gold sells for around four hundred pounds sterling an ounce. There are a lot of ounces of gold in a galleon."** Harry said to Fleur with a slightly devious smile. **"And I didn't plan on asking you. I actually wasn't planning on doing it until I met the goblins. Little bastards need to learn some respect."** He finished with a smirk.

Apolline nodded, **"Alright, I'll start doing it when both of you start school. If your idea pans out, I may have to do the same with our fortune. Now, it's time for shopping."** She finished with a bright smile, causing Harry to remember the dread that is shopping with the Delacour women.

-x-x-x-

Harry let himself be led around by the two shopping fanatics, um, he meant females. They were currently in a jewelry store just browsing. He looked over to Fleur to see her admiring a choker that held a neon blue gem.

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. **"Do you want it, love?"**

Fleur shook her head, **"It's too much Harry."**

Harry kissed her neck. "Excuse me, how much for that choker?" He asked the man behind the counter.

"Two thousand galleons," the man answered.

"Deal, but inscribe a lightning bolt on the gem." Harry told the clerk while handing over the last of his money which was about twenty two hundred galleons. Fleur started protesting but Harry smacked her rear and she stopped.

"Here you go young man," the wizard said as he handed Harry the choker. Harry in turn placed it around Fleur's neck.

"**It's beautiful,"** Fleur whispered to Harry. He just kissed her neck around the gem in response. They walked to where their mum was browsing.

"**That choker is beautiful Fleur,"** Apolline told her daughter admiringly as they exited the store.

"**Thank you mama. Harry bought it for me,"** Fleur flushed. Her fingers toyed around with the gem that hung on the ribbon.

"**You do know that the chocker signifies that he owns you right?"** Apolline asked curiously.

"**Yes,"** Harry said calmly while Fleur looked shocked. She tilted her head before shrugging.

"**Then it will stop people from asking me out,"** Fleur said smiling as she caressed the choker. Harry wrapped his arm around Fleur and led her towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"**Let's get some lunch,"** Harry suggested.

-x-x-x-

"**I hate that Beauxbatons is an all girls school,"** Fleur whispered once more, echoing a statement she had often made lately.

Harry nodded in complete agreement.

"**Christmas will be here sooner than you think,"** Harry whispered back. He kissed her deeply before letting go. Fleur smiled sadly as she activated her portkey to Beauxbatons.

"**We should get going too Harry,"** Jean said. Harry grabbed his arm along with Apolline. The three of them disappeared as well. They landed on Platform Nine and Three Quarters portkey area.

"**Can't believe you're both going to be gone,"** Apolline sniffed. **"My children are just growing up so fast."** She finished as she dabbed her eyes with a kerchief.

Harry rolled his eyes at her but nevertheless hugged her tightly as she kissed both of his cheeks.

"**I'll be home for Christmas Mum,"** Harry promised. He withdrew from the hug and turned to Jean.

"**Goodbye son,"** Jean said as he gave Harry a manly hug and a pat on the back. **"Remember to write."** Jean reminded with a smile and a hand on Harry's shoulder as they separated.

"**I will,"** Harry assured his father. He turned and stepped onto the train and waved at his adoptive parents who waved back.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Two**

**First Week**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Stargatesg1fan1 and michaelsuave

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I write pretty slow. The update time for this fic will most likely be two weeks to a month. I do have other stuff in my life besides writing.

Thanks for all of the reviews. I got 50 in the first week.

Anyway, on the subject of Gabby. Everyone is asking where she is. In short, she doesn't exist in this fic. She would have been conceived around the time that the Delacours adopted Harry. I figure that Gabby wouldn't be conceived if they had Harry.

A big thanks to both stargatesg1fan1 and michaelsuave for the beta of this story. Without them you would be riddled with errors.

-x-x-x-

[September first 1991: Sunday]

Harry hadn't been away from his family for more than a week since he had moved in with the Delacours. Leaving his family behind on the train platform, Harry entered the train and wiped his eye, he was surprised to find a tear in it.

After making sure no one had seen his girly moment, Harry continued down the train corridor. He walked past compartments filled with students but ignored them in the hopes of finding an empty one.

When it looked like he wasn't going to find an empty compartment, Harry knocked on one of the compartments that held four girls. Inside of the compartment was a pair of twins, a raven haired girl, and a bushy haired brunette.

Now most boys would flee at the sight of a room full of girls. Harry on the other hand wasn't most boys, having grown up with several strongly independent Veela. He wasn't afraid of four young girls. What could they do to him compared to living with two Veela or being forced to attend one of the Delacour's large family reunions; with more than two thirds of the extended Delacour family being one hundred percent Veela. If the young wizard could survive that, he could survive four normal girls.

Knock, Knock.

Harry's knuckles rapped on the window of the compartment door. All four girls turned their heads towards the door and stared at Harry through the piece of window glass. One of the twins stood up and opened the door, since she was the closest.

"Can we help you?" the girl asked politely.

Harry nodded his head and smiled at the girl as he politely asked, "I was wondering if I could sit here with you."

The girl looked back to the other three girls who all shrugged. The girl that answered the door stepped aside and allowed Harry to enter the compartment. Harry lifted his trunk over his head without any visible effort, placed it in an upper rack and settled it into place.

He noticed that the raven haired girl didn't seem to be moving from her place beside the brunette so he sat down in between the twins. All four girls stared at him until he rolled his eyes.

"I guess no one is going to tell me their names unless I go first?" Harry asked sarcastically. He saw that the raven haired girl nodded with a smirk on her face. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry saw the four girls' eyes widen but the quartet thankfully didn't go into fan-girl mode.

"I'm Padma Patil," the girl on the Harry's right spoke up.

"I'm Parvati Patil," the girl on his left added.

"Daphne Greengrass," the raven haired girl spoke softly.

"H-Hermione Granger," the bushy haired brunette said hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you four. First years?" Harry asked. They all nodded in the affirmative at him. It was then that he noticed Hermione's puffy red eyes. "Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked in concern.

Hermione sniffled and Daphne answered for her. "Some boys started to say mean things to her so I stopped them and we came to this compartment."

Harry tilted his head. "Are you muggleborn?" he asked. Hermione stiffened while Daphne, Padma, and Parvati narrowed their eyes at him.

"From the death glares you're giving me, I'm guessing that is a 'yes' and that the boys making fun of you were purebloods?" Harry surmised. He wasn't even affected by the glares. How scary could an eleven year old be compared to an angry fireball throwing Veela?

"Yes," Daphne confirmed stiffly.

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Calm down, I don't care if someone is muggleborn or pureblood. Those boys are idiots for even saying stuff like that."

Hermione brightened a little at the statement. "Really?"

"Of course, magic is magic. No matter who has it," Harry said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm not sure why you would think I of all people would be prejudice against non purebloods. My mother was a muggleborn after all," pointed out the messy haired Harry. Hermione's smile grew wider and her body language changed from that of a depressed person to one who was happy.

"Now that those death glares aren't marring your pretty faces, what houses do you think you'll go into?" Harry asked the four girls.

The girls blushed a bit.

"Ravenclaw," Hermione, Daphne, and Padma said together.

"I don't think I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw, or brave enough for Gryffindor, so I'll most likely go into Hufflepuff," Parvati shrugged out while looking away a bit depressed.

"Of course you're smart enough Parvati. You just need to apply yourself more." Padma encouraged her sister.

Harry could see that this was a long standing argument between the two.

"Exactly, I'm sure you're smart enough." Harry added supportively. Parvati blushed at Harry's compliment, and after looking Harry in the eye nodded her head, now determined to apply herself more.

"So where have you been for the past five years Harry?" Daphne asked curiously. Harry tilted his head at her, so she elaborated. "The Daily Prophet said that you've been missing for five years."

"Daily Prophet?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know the paper? That would mean you've been out of country," Hermione guessed, surprised.

"I have been. I was adopted by a French family when I was six. They've been my family since then and I love them." Harry confirmed.

"Is that why your accent is weird?" Padma asked.

"Weird?" Harry asked back with a bit of a smile.

Padma blushed. "It suits you though," she covered quickly yet truthfully. Harry grinned at her red face.

"My English accent was already there when I was adopted, but spending five years in France changed it I guess." Harry explained.

"Is your family magical?" Parvati asked.

"Yes. Technically they aren't my parents because they never adopted me but I see them that way. I have a sister also. We really don't have sibling feelings for each other so we're mostly just best friends." Harry further explained while leaving out the part that he and Fleur were dating.

"How old is your sister? Does she go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"She's thirteen and she goes to Beauxbatons," Harry answered.

"Isn't that an all girls school?" questioned Padma.

"Yes, we were both sad when we couldn't go to school together." Harry spoke with a slightly sad smile.

The five people in the compartment continued to talk about themselves and their lives until a voice was heard that wasn't one of theirs.

"Fifteen minutes to Hogsmeade station. Fifteen minutes to Hogsmeade station," sounded through the compartments.

"We should get our robes on," Hermione suggested, stating the obvious. All four girls turned their heads towards Harry and stared at him. After about twenty seconds he pouted at them.

"I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours?" Harry suggested in an innocent tone of voice. The four girls blush at his suggestion. "You don't have anything I haven't seen before." Blushes intensified and Harry decided to give them a break from the teasing. He stood up and took out a pair of robes from his trunk.

"It would have been really fun too," Harry mock pouted as he exited the compartment.

When he entered back into the compartment with his robes on, he noticed two things. First was that all four girls had their robes on. Second was that their faces were still bright red. As Harry sat in between Hermione and Daphne this time, his smirk did nothing to alleviate their blushes.

-x-x-x-

[September first 1991: Sunday]

Harry was flanked by Hermione, Daphne, Padma, and Parvati as the group of first years was led up the stairs by a very stout, tall, and hairy man. Harry guessed that the man, who had identified himself as Hagrid upon gathering the first years on the train platform, had some giant blood in him.

A stern looking witch came out of a small porter's door situated in the giant doors of the castle; stopping in front of Hagrid and the group of children.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Professor McGonagall explained seriously.

"Trevor!" a pudgy boy exclaimed as he moved to scoop up a toad from the floor.

"A toad? His family must really hate him," Harry muttered to the four girls who couldn't help but giggle.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," McGonagall announced, eyeing the boy that was clutching his toad and meekly backing himself into the group of kids.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a boy with slicked back white hair spoke arrogantly to Harry, a sneer pasted across his face.

Harry felt Hermione stiffen next to him and surmised that this boy must have been the one that was making fun of her on the train.

"And?" Harry drawled out, his French accent coming out even more.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Malfoy said while brazenly sticking out his hand to Harry, all the while looking down his nose at Hermione.

"Interesting views you have there. What are your views on Veela?" Harry asked, much to the confusion of everyone present. Malfoy, being the dense idiot he was didn't see the trap that Harry was laying for him.

"Veela? They're nothing more than common whores that should serve their betters," Malfoy answered. He puffed out his chest importantly as he said the word 'betters.'

Harry's vision took on a neon blue hue. He was about to draw his wand when an arc of neon blue lightning shot from his right hand and impacted straight into Malfoy's crotch. Harry blinked in surprise as the blue hue left his vision. Malfoy grew pale and went down holding his privates in pain.

"We're ready for you," McGonagall's voice interrupted the confrontation as she signaled the children to come with her from Harry's right. "What is wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall questioned with a tight lipped glare; after all, young men shouldn't be grabbing their private parts in the company of ladies.

"Hurts," was all Malfoy could whimper. McGonagall casted a general healing charm along with a pain reliever charm on Malfoy.

"You'll be checked out after the sorting ceremony," McGonagall informed the arrogant young pureblood. "Now follow me."

The group of new students followed the Deputy Headmistress while Harry moved closer to the girls. "Did you see that?" He asked very quietly, glancing back at the limping Draco who was now being supported by Crabbe and Goyle.

"See what Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. The other three girls looked confused by the question also.

"Never mind," Harry told them with a shake of his head. Focusing forward, the girls didn't ask any further questions as they entered the Great Hall and walked up the isle between the two center tables.

Professor McGonagall pointed to the area that was in front of a frumpy looking hat which rested on a stool.

"You will wait here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," McGonagall directed.

An old man wearing multi colored robes with a long white beard and matching long white hair stood up. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Harry stared at Dumbledore, trying to comprehend what he had heard. "Most painful death? What the bloody hell are they keeping in the third floor?" Harry muttered to the girls. While they didn't like his use of profanity, they had to agree with him.

"When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called out to the group of students while holding up the sorting hat.

"You'll do fine Hermione," Harry whispered to the nervous girl and giving her a little squeeze on her shoulder with his hand. She smiled gratefully at him.

Before the Sorting Hat had even been fully set down on her head, it yelled "Ravenclaw". Harry along with the other three girls clapped for Hermione who went to sit down. The clapping was also accompanied by the Ravenclaw table politely cheering as well.

"Daphne Greengrass."

The hat sat on Daphne's shoulders for a few minutes before it yelled out "Ravenclaw". Daphne smiled and rushed down to where Hermione was sitting and took the place next to her at the House's table.

"Padma Patil."

Like the two girls before her, she sat down next to Daphne after the hat had yelled "Ravenclaw".

"Harry Potter."

Harry heard the whispers about him as he walked up to the stool and sat down, a little confused that his name would be called between Padma and Pavarti's, but then again the wizarding world did a lot of things that weren't logical. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat down on his head.

'_I can't read your mind at all. What an amazing feat,' _Harry heard in his head.

'_That's nice, sort me into Ravenclaw,'_ he thought back. _'I'm not taking no for an answer. Sort me there now.'_

"Ravenclaw," the Sorting Hat shouted out. As Harry was walking to the Ravenclaw table, he heard the hat muttering about bossy children. Harry sat down next to Padma who congratulated him.

"Parvati Patil."

Parvati sat down on the stool with the hat on her head for about ten minutes until the Sorting Hat opened his mouth.

"Ravenclaw," the Sorting Hat yelled out. Parvati literally glowed with happiness and pride as she sat down next to Harry.

"Congratulations. I knew you were smart enough," Harry praised his new friend. Parvati blushed at his words.

"Sure, when I say it, it doesn't matter. When he says it, it's the best thing in the world." Padma grumbled to her new friends at the table.

"It's because I'm cuter than you," Harry put forth, sticking his tongue out at her. She stuck her own tongue back at him and both smiled at the byplay.

Harry pretty much ignored the rest of the sorting in favor of looking around at various students and teachers.

"Let the feast- begin," Dumbledore called loudly as he spread his arms. Food appeared on the table and Harry could swear that he heard the tables groan under the weight.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the Prefects led the first years to their respective dorms. The Prefects gave instructions on where everyone's rooms were and that time tables would be given out in the morning.

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione said as she hugged Harry. Daphne, Padma, and Parvati followed her exampleand hugged him too as they said their goodnights.

Harry walked up the spiral tower of Ravenclaw to his own private room, his name was already on the door, and he was silently thankful for the use of space expansion charms that let him have his own room. He fell asleep dreaming of his Veela that was thousands of miles away.

-x-x-x-

[September Second 1991: Monday]

Harry woke up feeling slightly disoriented. He glanced around the room he was in with half-lidded eyes. It took a few seconds before the memories of last night came back to him and he remembered that he was in his new room at Hogwarts.

"Might as well get ready for the day," Harry muttered to himself. He gathered up his clothes and made his way to his private bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later found Harry down in the Ravenclaw common room. Pulling out a book to pass the time, it only took about ten minutes for Hermione, Daphne, Padma, and Parvati to come down from their rooms.

"Hey girls," Harry waved to them. All of them grunted back in reply. "Not morning people I see."

The girls glared at him and he motioned them out the common room and towards breakfast.

The girls lagged behind Harry, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed. Harry on the other hand, was upbeat and cheerfully walking towards the Great Hall.

"How can you be so happy in the morning?" Daphne growled at Harry as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm just a morning person. What time did you four go to bad?" Harry asked.

The four girls looked guilty before Padma mumbled out a number that was well into the morning hours.

"Well, sucks for you four," Harry told them cheerfully as he piled a helping of eggs onto his plate. He was answered by four separate growls.

Harry laughed at them as he stole a piece of bacon from Parvati. He also ignored the cry of outrage from said girl.

-x-x-x-

[September Fifth 1991: Thursday]

The week had gone by pretty fast for Harry. For some reason, the only classes that first years had the first week were Transfiguration and Potions.

Harry sat next to Parvati in their first ever Transfiguration class. As per the instructions on the board, they were taking notes from said board.

Harry, however, was bored. The Delacour family library was extensive, having books from the basics of each subject of magic all the way up to mastery level. Harry would never admit it, but he was a bookworm, reading every book he could get his hands on. He had already finished theory up until OWL level and was steadily working on NEWT level theory. Between reading books in the Delacour library and getting tips from his parents, he rivaled most students in theory.

There was a flaw however. Harry didn't have much practical experience, which was why he was with the rest of the first years. Unfortunately that meant he would have to suffer through the theory with the rest of his class.

'_I could get through most of the practical side of the owl levels and test out this year,' _Harry thought to himself. He then glanced at the cute girl sitting next to him. Parvati caught his eye and smiled at him. _'Or I could stay with my classmates and I'll still do the practical side anyway.'_

"Alright, follow the directions from the spell you just put into your notes, take out your wand and try out the spell on your match stick," Professor McGonagall instructed the class. Throughout the classroom the sound of children shouting the words to the spell were heard, Harry winced at each yell.

Harry whispered the spell while jabbing his wand at the match. It slowly turned silver and grew into a needle. The four girls that were next to him stopped their own attempts and open mouth stared at Harry.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"For one, stop shouting your spell. It doesn't make any difference at the volume of your voice." Harry lectured. The four girls blushed at the veiled reprimand.

"You're probably just pointing your wand and shouting the spell. Don't. Visualize what happens in your head as you speak the spell," Harry explained. "It's as much if not more about the intent of the spell, rather than the words."

Four whispers were heard next to him then four squeals of joy. Professor McGonagall appeared next to the group in a flash to see what the noise was for.

"Congratulations on the completion of your transfiguration. One point for Ravenclaw for each of you." Professor McGonagall said before walking off to another part of the class.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione told Harry with a smile as she changed another match into a needle.

"Yes, thank you Harry," Parvati spoke up next to him. Daphne and Padma nodded happily at Harry also.

"Keep doing the spell until you can do it subconsciously," Harry suggested. The four girls nodded and gathered a handful of match sticks each.

-x-x-x-

[September Sixth 1991: Friday]

Harry sat in his potions class next to Hermione, waiting for their professor to appear. All of the older students had told the first years that Professor Snape was biased towards Slytherins and outright hurtful towards every other house.

The potions professor glided in and immediately struck a pose before beginning what sounded like a canned speech. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention," the dark haired man snarled as he focused his attention on Harry.

Harry instinctively knew that the Professor was going to single him out.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape sneered out at Harry.

Harry sighed to himself. He knew that he would learn nothing in this class, partly from the fact that the professor seemed to hate him for some reason and the fact that potions was one of the few subjects that didn't require a wand. So unlike other subjects, Harry had extensively studied potions and was beyond NEWT level in both the theory as well as the practical; the Delacours had been very supportive of Harry's rapid growth in his magical studies.

"A powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death," Harry answered in a bored tone.

Snape's sneer grew more prominent. "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat or the potions cupboard," Harry replied in the same bored voice.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Snape questioned with a little red appearing in his twisted hate filled features.

"Nothing, they're the same plant and also known as Aconite," Harry explained like Snape was an imbecile.

Snape's face grew red in anger. "Start your Boil Cure potions!" With that, the professor flung a spell at the chalk board and the directions for the boil cure potion appeared.

Harry rolled his eyes at the professor's immature actions but started the potion anyway. Hermione waited patiently for Harry to show her how to make the potion. As Harry showed Hermione how to make the potion, he could almost feel the professor's rage forming from across the room.

"That's not enough stewed horned slugs Potter!" Snape shouted from across the classroom. Snape started walking swiftly towards Harry and Hermione's cauldron. The shout startled Hermione, whose back was turned to the bellow of rage.

This had the effect of making her jump and dropping all of the porcupine quills she was holding into the bubbling potion filled cauldron. Harry watched in slow motion as the cauldron melted and spilled onto the open flame source. The open flame proceeded to ignite the green fumes and caused an explosion. Said explosion blasted across the surface of the lab desk and sent Harry's silver potions knife spinning across the room towards the oncoming Professor Snape.

Harry watched in morbid amusement and slow motion. Harry was able to distinctly make out the knife flip over several times and spin straight into the crotch of his potions professor. The knife kept traveling through the area between the potions professor's skinny pale legs and made a thud as it stuck to the wall behind the 'man.'

Time seemed to snap back to normal speed and the entire class stared wide eyed. Snape clutched his now bloody crotch and let out a high pitched screech.

"Harry, is that what I think it is on the knife?" Hermione asked hesitantly, aghast that she had injured an 'authority figure.'

"If you think it's Snape's testicles, then yes, I believe it is what you think it is." Harry answered as he gazed upon the ruined testicles of Hogwarts Potions Master. Magic could do many things but fixing Snape's ability to reproduce was not one of them.

"That's disgusting!" Daphne spoke up from behind Harry and Hermione, her face turning a little green. The door slammed open and a woman dressed in an old style nurses outfit rushed in. She cast a levitation charm on Snape and made him float three feet off of the floor.

"Oh well, not like he ever used the things anyway," the nurse muttered under her breath as she rushed out of the room with Snape floating after her; floating in a fetal position and clutching where his manhood used to be attached.

Harry held his laughter in until the nurse was gone and then broke out into stomach clutching laughter.

"That was something I didn't want to know," Hermione whispered in response to Madam Pomfrey's muttered proclamation, Hermione's face now a green color that rivaled Daphne's and her hands holding her stomach and covering her mouth so that she wouldn't puke.

Harry just laughed even louder.

-x-x-x-

[September Sixth 1991: Friday]

"Harry, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office," Professor Flitwick, Harry's Head of House, informed the young Potter heiras the boy finished dinner.

"Alright Professor," Harry agreed. He wiped his hands on a napkin before following the small professor out of the Great Hall. They came upon a gargoyle statue inside an alcove in the wall.

"Cockroach Clusters," Professor Flitwick spoke to the statue. The statue started to spiral upwards and stairs appeared as the statue rose. The professor and student made their way to the very top of the stairs and opened the door to the office as an "Enter please" could be heard to issue from inside. The Headmaster sat behind a huge wooden desk with two chairs positioned before the large piece of furniture.

"Please, sit down," Professor Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice. Harry and his Head of House sat down in the chairs that faced the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Harry asked politely. Harry didn't trust the Headmaster; he knew that Dumbledore was the one that left him on the Dursley's doorstep on a cold November night.

"Yes, how is your stay at Hogwarts so far?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"It is alright. I'm learning a lot," Harry half lied.

"Good, good. Would you mind telling me what happened in potions today?" Dumbledore queried.

"A potions accident…Professor Snape yelled at me for not adding enough of something which startled Hermione and she dropped the porcupine quills into the potion before it was off of the heat. The potion exploded and sent the knife at him," Harry explained evenly, with no emotion on his face.

Dumbledore stared directly at Harry's eyes and both smiled internally. Dumbledore smiled because he thought he was going to be able to enter an undefended mind. Harry smiled because he wanted Dumbledore to enter his mind.

When Dumbledore entered Harry's mind, Albus stopped cold. All Dumbledore could see was lines of random numbers and text that seemed to scroll by at amazingly fast speeds. He could make no sense of the mind he was in at the moment.

As Dumbledore stopped to gather his thoughts about Harry's mind, Harry felt Dumbledore's hold on his own mental defenses slip. Harry struck quickly and stealthily to implant something that was the young wizard's best achievement.

All of this lasted no longer than a second. "Well, it seems that it was just an accident," Dumbledore summarized in his patented grandfather voice. "You may go to your dorms Harry." The Headmaster was disconcerted at not being able to read Harry's mind, but didn't let it slip onto his face and give anything away.

"Professor, how did Madam Pomfrey know about Professor Snape so quickly?" Harry asked the old man behind the desk. Harry was sure that Professor Dumbledore was spying on him but he wanted to see what the old man would say.

"The wards informed me of an accident in the classroom so I sent Madam Pomfrey," the Headmaster smiled out grandfatherly.

Harry nodded and rose out of the chair. He exited the office of the Headmaster with a hidden smirk.

Harry knew that Dumbledore would drive himself crazy trying to figure out what was going on in with Harry's mind.

Sometimes, the Wizarding World's ignorance was so helpful.

-x-x-x-

[September Sixth 1991: Friday]

Harry sat in his private room on his bed. He was concentrating on doing something that he didn't even think was possible, but that he was willing to try.

Harry scowled and went through a few seconds of deep concentration before disappearing with a swirl of neon blue light. Only to reappear in a bedroom that could only be described as a girl's room.

"**Harry!"** a voice shouted from behind him. Harry smiled and turned to see his Veela sitting on her Beauxbatons bed in nothing but her knickers.

"Lo' Fleur, miss me?" Harry said as he smirked at her. Fleur's face was full of disbelief before she launched herself at Harry. She snuggled into his embrace and inhaled his scent.

"**What are you doing here?" **Fleur demanded after a few minutes of holding each other.

"**What, you don't want me here?"** Harry asked back with a pout. Fleur shook her head quickly and held onto Harry tighter. **"I don't know how you got here, but I'm glad you are here. So what is Hogwarts like?"**

"**Alright so far, I've met a few girls that are pretty nice,"** Harry answered. He picked Fleur up and carried her to the bed. He sat down with her on his lap.

"**How are your classes? Boring?"** Fleur teased him, knowing how far he was in his studies.

"**You have no idea. I thought I was going to fall asleep. I figured that I would have work to do with the practical portion of the curriculum, but it's so easy."** Harry complained.

"**Want some cheese with that whine?"** Fleur asked teasingly, she punctuated her statement with a poke in his side.

Harry smirked and poked her in the ribs for the insult.

"**I also had a meeting with Dumbledore and he tried to enter my mind,"** Harry casually informed his girlfriend.

"**What!"** Fleur screeched. **"Papa and Mama will kill him!"** Harry knew that the invasion of someone's mind was a very serious crime and Veela had natural mind shields so neither of the Delacour femalescould teach him. Jean had only the basic grasp of Occlumency to tell when someone entered his mind so no one in his family knew that he had learned Occlumency in secret.

"**Calm down Fleur. I blocked him easily."** Harry told the incensed veela with a large smirk.

"**I know that look. What did you do?"** Fleur sighed out. Harry tried to look innocent before laughing at Fleur's stern glare.

"**My mind isn't protected by a normal shield. Scientists say that a human brain is like a computer so why not use that concept as a basis for my Occlumency?"** Harry asked with an even larger smirk.

"**Ingenious,"** Fleur whispered.

"**Yeah, I thought since I made my mind like a computer for organization and defense why not do the same for offenseas well?"** Harry asked rhetorically. **"When someone enters my mind, it's easy for me to insert a Trojan virus right back into their head."**

"**What does it do?"** Fleur asked curiously.

"**It slowly copies the knowledge and memories of the person. It copies everything it can without taking the risk of being caught,"** Harry explained with a slightly evil smile. **"I'm working on a version that would also give me control of them, but haven't gotten to that point yet."**

"**That's…"** Fleur started, **"So amazing."**

"**I know I am,"** Harry preened. Fleur rolled her eyes at him and poked him in the side again; causing him to release the air he had been holding in as he puffed up his chest.

"**Enough about stuff that's happened at school. I haven't been able to touch you for almost a week,"** Harry said. He pushed her back onto the bed and slowly kissed her.

"**Yes, this is so much better,"** Fleur whispered.

"**What is going on here!"** a voice yelled from the doorway.

Harry and Fleur broke their kiss to see the Head Girl of Beauxbatons standing in the doorway.

"**You didn't see anything,"** Harry commanded while pushing all of his will into the command.

"**I didn't see anything,"** the girl repeated in a monotone voice.

Harry's face morphed into a smirk. "**These are not the droids you are looking for,"** Harry added as he waved his hand.

"**These are not the droids I'm looking for," **the girl repeated again before turning and walking out of the room. Harry waved his hand at the door, closing it, locking it, and silencing the room.

Harry turned his head to Fleur who had an incredulous look on her face. He continued to smirk as the lights dimmed out and he leaned forward to kiss her.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Three**

**Discoveries**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Leonineus and Stargatesg1fan1

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-x-x-x-

AN: I'm back! Yes, I know it's been a year and a half since I last posted and I'm sorry. But have no fear! Lucky Harry is completely finished and beta'd! I haven't decided the intervals I'll be posting but it'll most likely be every week or two weeks.

Enjoy! :D

-x-x-x-

[September Eighth 1991: Sunday]

Harry woke with a warm weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see the beautiful sight of a completely naked Veela curled up on top of him. He used all of his willpower to burn the image into his mind, which with his Occlumency, was an easy task.

He slowly started stroking up and down Fleur's back to rouse her from her sleep. Fleur half opened her eyes and looked up at Harry who was smiling down at her. She smiled back before snuggling more into his chest.

"**We need to get up,"** Harry said softly. Fleur shook her head and gripped him tighter. Harry laughed before unhooking her arms that were around him. He stood up and stretched while turning back to see Fleur pouting at him. Her arms were under her chest, making certain features more prominent.

"**Come on Fleur, I need to get back to Hogwarts before everyone has an aneurysm,"** Harry said while slipping his clothes on. **"I'm sure there's stuff you need to do today since we spent all of yesterday either in bed or in some state of procreation."**

Fleur blushed before sighing as she got off of the bed. She slipped on a pair of knickers along with a robe.

"**I'm going to take a shower. Will you be here when I get back?"** Fleur asked as she gathered her showering supplies.

"**Yes,"** Harry said, **"Don't take too long though."** Fleur nodded and exited her room.

Twenty minutes later saw Harry sitting at Fleur's desk as Fleur herself walked into the room.

"**I was thinking,"** Fleur said to Harry as she sat in his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head in permission to continue. **"You should start practicing with your powers to find out what else you can do."**

"**What do you mean?"** Harry asked.

"**Not your wizard magic. The powers you seem to have."** Fleur looked at Harry's confused look and rolled her eyes. **"Harry, you teleported through Beauxbatons' wards. They're almost as strong as Hogwarts' wards."**

"**Alright, I have a lot of free time because classes are so easy,"** Harry sighed dramatically. Fleur rolled her eyes and pinched his side making him yelp. Harry glared at her while she smiled back innocently. **"Feisty little Veela aren't you?"**

Fleur blushed but nodded nonetheless. She reached up and kissed him deeply before getting off of his lap. **"Go, before I keep you here all day."**

Harry looked uncertain about leaving but sighed in the end. He kissed her forehead and stepped back. Calling on his power, he disappeared in a swirl of blue light.

-x-x-x-

[September Eighth 1991: Sunday]

Harry appeared in his room and looked around to make sure no one saw him. After checking, he gathered his bathroom supplies and swiftly made his way to the showers.

Fifteen minutes later and Harry walked back into his room in nothing but a towel only to meet four angry female death glares.

"Where have you been!" Daphne, Hermione, Padma and Parvati all shouted at him in unison.

"In the shower," Harry said dryly. It was then that the four females took in the detail that Harry was naked except for a towel around his waist. The four girls blushed deeply but kept on glaring at him.

"That's not what we meant and you know it!" Hermione huffed out while subtly looking over Harry's body which was copied by the other three girls.

"Not here," Harry said while closing the curtain that hung around his bed.

"Obviously," Daphne deadpanned. Harry drew the curtains open to show that he had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt.

"Look, I like you four. You're good girls but from Friday night to Sunday morning is going to be 'me time'. I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing so don't ask. Other than that, I hope we can be good friends." Harry said while stating the first part firmly and the last part gently.

The girls look disappointed at not knowing but came to a silent agreement that he would most likely tell them when he was ready.

"Alright, why don't we go get some breakfast?" Padma said. Harry smiled at her and held out his arm for her. She took it gracefully; a second later, Harry felt someone else take his other arm as well and turned his head to see Hermione wrapped around the limb in question with a slight smile.

Harry, Padma, and Hermione walked down the stairs, arm in arm with Parvati and Daphne following.

"Why do they get to hold onto his arms?" Parvati grumbled softly to Daphne. Daphne frowned and grumpily crossed her arms in agreement.

"You two can have tomorrow. We'll alternate days." Harry called out from in front of them. Parvati and Daphne blushed brightly at having been caught complaining.

-x-x-x-

[September Eighth 1991: Sunday]

Parvati and Daphne's blushes had disappeared by the time the five first years sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Mmm, pancakes," Harry said as he poured syrup on a big stack of the fluffy goodness. He took a bite and sighed in pleasure.

"Your obsession with pancakes is really disturbing, Harry," Hermione pointed out as she took a bite of her own pancakes.

"Pancakes are awesome. Do not deny the awesomeness that is pancakes," Harry said while thrusting his fork at her. Hermione, along with the other three girls, rolled their eyes at him.

The sound of fluttering wings and hooting echoed through the Great Hall. Harry looked up to see the only snow white owl in the group flying towards him. When it was clear that he was her target, he held his arm out and she land gracefully upon it.

"Well aren't you just a pretty owl," Harry praised as he stroked the owl's plumage. "What do you have for me?" He reached for the envelope tied to the owl's leg and untied the cord. Quickly opening the envelope, he saw that there was a piece of folded notebook paper in it.

"Who's it from?" Daphne asked curiously as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Judging by the smell, I would say my mum," Harry said as he unfolded the letter.

_My dear baby boy,_

Was the first thing that Harry read and he rolled his eyes. He could be sixty years old and his mum would still think of him as her baby boy. Seeing that the girls were interested at his eye roll, he quickly went back to reading.

_The owl that is delivering this letter is named Hedwig, I saw you eyeing her up but you never bought her because Fleur dragged you away in her pursuit of something so I thought why not? She's your owl and a very proud owl so take good care of her._

_I'm already missing you very much. It was easier when Fleur left because I had you, now both of you are gone and the manor just feels empty. It's only been a week and I already wish for Christmas._

_Are you making any friends? Knowing my son, you'll be making friends with only girls._

_On a totally separate note, Dumbledore tried to access your vault Friday. Me and your father's guess would be that he thought you wouldn't notice after you started school. Shows what he knows right? The goblins denied him so expect him to talk to you soon if he hasn't already._

The rest of the letter wasn't as serious and was mostly random, everyday things.

"French?" Hermione asked from Harry's side.

"Well yes. I do live with a French family." Harry said in a tone that made Hermione want to duck her head like a two year old.

"Who is your family anyway? I don't think you've ever told us." Daphne asked.

"The Delacours," Harry answered her.

"Isn't the French Minister of Magic a Delacour?" Padma asked as she tilted her head in question.

"Yes, that's my adopted father. His name is Jean," Harry stated as he took another bite of the pancakes.

"Hmm, I remember reading something about him. I think it was talking about his wife being a Veela," Padma said as she scrunched up her face trying to remember the article she read.

"Her name is Apolline and yes, she's a Veela," Harry spoke to the four girls as their curiosity was clear on their faces.

"Does that mean your sister is Veela also?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, she's a quarter Veela but that doesn't really mean anything. Her charm is just as strong as Mum's," Harry replied to Parvati.

"Do they have a way to restrain their charm? I heard that they can turn men to mush basically," Hermione asked, always wanting to know everything.

"They can to an extent. They don't at home though. Both me and Dad are immune to their charm so they don't hold back at home," Harry said as he finished his pancakes.

"How do you become immune?" Daphne asked.

"Don't really know. There is some mind magic that helps but some people are just fully immune," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter? The Headmaster would like to see you in his office," Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw's Head of House, said.

"Will you be there, Professor?" Harry asked. He didn't want to be alone with the Headmaster if he didn't have to.

"I wasn't invited but as your Head of House I should be there," Professor Flitwick said. "Now if you've finished your breakfast?" Harry nodded at him and rose from his seat.

"Harry sure is being called to the Headmaster's office a lot, maybe you should stop being a bad boy," Daphne smirked at Harry.

Harry shook his head at her, "Maybe he just likes little boys." The girls got a disgusted look on their faces leaving Harry laughing.

He said a quick goodbye to the girls before following the tiny professor, who was waiting at the entrance to the Great Hall.

-x-x-x-

[September Eighth 1991: Sunday]

Harry sat down in next to Professor Flitwick and across from Headmaster Dumbledore. Harry thought that Snape would be here if he wasn't still recovering in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, I would like to know where you have been this past weekend," Dumbledore spoke in his patented grandfather persona.

"I was exactly where I was supposed to be," Harry said innocently. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And where was that, Harry? I really must know." Dumbledore asked with slight force in his voice.

"No you don't," Harry said matter of fact. Dumbledore's eyes widened. "You, Dumbledore, are the Headmaster of my school not my personal time. If you persist to stick your nose in my business, I'll ask my guardians to transfer me to another school or to hire tutors. May I go, Professor Flitwick?" Harry asked to the tiny professor, to which he received a nod.

Harry left a speechless Dumbledore, who hadn't been talked to like that for years, and a sniggering Charms Professor.

-x-x-x-

[September Twelve 1991: Thursday]

"Good afternoon, class," said a woman with silver hair and yellow hawk-like eyes.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch," Harry and the rest of the class chanted together.

"Good afternoon, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'," Madam Hooch instructed.

"Up," Harry commanded gently to the broom. His broom rose instantly to his hand. He looked around and saw that most of the students were having trouble summoning their broom.

"How did you do that?" All four girls asked at the same time.

"Command the broom, don't ask it to come up. Tell it to," Harry instructed. The four girls did as they were told and the brooms shot to their hands. Hermione's broom seemed a little wobbly to Harry but he put it out of his mind.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tightly. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two..." Madam Hooch said as she blew her whistle.

Harry hovered with the rest of the class until he heard a shriek. Hermione rocketed past him on her broom and he could tell that she wasn't in control anymore. Without pause, Harry took off after her.

Harry heard the screams of his classmates as they watched Hermione fall from her broom at a very high height.

Just like in his Potions lesson, time slowed down to almost a crawl. Harry could see Hermione's hair move slowly like a gentle breeze. He reached out and grabbed Hermione by the waist.

Harry swung her over his own broom so that she was facing him and brought his broom expertly to the ground. Hermione held on tightly to Harry as she sobbed into his chest. Harry cooed gently into her ear to try and calm her down.

"Are you two alright?" Madam Hooch said as she rushed over to the pair.

"Yeah, we're fine. Hermione isn't injured," Harry said as said girl didn't loosen her grip on him. Madam Hooch nodded before gathering the rest of the class together. Daphne and the Patil twins stayed behind to comfort Hermione. They wrapped their arms around Harry and Hermione.

Harry felt Hermione's breathing even out and he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.

"Come on, let's go to the lake since we don't have class for the rest of the day. We can let Hermione take her nap in peace." Harry said. He stood up with Hermione curled in his arms and walked towards the lake with no visible strain that he was carrying an eleven year old girl in his arms. The girls followed him wondering just how strong he was.

-x-x-x-

[September Twelve 1991: Thursday]

Hermione woke up curled up in someone's lap. She looked up to see Harry's face smiling down at her. The rest of the girls were sitting around them.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she sat up. She noticed that she was still on Harry's lap and blushed. She slid off to sit next to him.

"Harry brought us here. It was kind of hard to get here actually. If Harry didn't bring us here then we wouldn't even know how to get here," Parvati answered her.

Hermione tilted her head and looked around. She saw that they were sitting on a huge boulder that looked over the lake with the castle in the back ground.

"This is nice," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, I don't plan on telling anyone about this place. I want it to be just for us to come and relax," Harry said as he leaned back onto the boulder behind them.

"Thank you for saving me, Harry," Hermione said softly. Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you, 'Mione," Harry said gently.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirty-First 1991: Thursday]

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The 'Swish and Flick'. Everyone, the 'Swish and Flick'. Good! Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!" Professor Flitwick announced to the class as he waved his own wand.

Harry lazily waved his wand at the feather and made it levitate into the air. The girls followed seconds after him but with the words and wand movements.

Harry noticed Ron Weasley trying to cast the spell and had to laugh as Weasley started jabbing his wand at the feather like that would make it suddenly work.

"Stop before you take someone's eye out," Padma ordered as she grabbed Weasley's wrist.

"I don't need your help," Weasley yelled out at Padma even though she was sitting a mere foot away. Weasley wretched his wrist away from Padma's hand before crossing his arms and sulking.

"He looks like he's constipated," Harry whispered to Hermione out of the corner of his mouth. Hermione let out a giggle in amusement before quickly covering it up with a cough.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirty-First 1991: Thursday]

Harry and the girls were walking out of their Charms class when they overheard something that made Harry's blood boil.

"Stupid packy, correcting a pureblood like me," Ron Weasley said loudly. "The only thing she's good for is for her to be on her back." His two friends, Seamus and Dean, nodded along with Ron, even though they weren't purebloods.

Padma burst into tears and ran out of the courtyard they were in and down a nearby corridor. The other three girls shot a quick look at Harry before taking off in the direction that Padma had run.

Everyone else in the courtyard froze as a low growl came from Harry. Weasley paled at the sight of a furious Harry Potter. Harry's eyes were glowing a very dark bluish green.

Before anyone could even blink, Harry was inches away from Ron with his fist crashing into the redhead's face. The courtyard winced as they heard a loud crouch as Harry's fist crushed Ron's nose.

The Weasel bent over holding his nose as it gushed blood. Harry glared at the idiot and again subconsciously used his unknown power. The courtyard flashed neon blue and, when the light faded, along with the spots in everyone's eyes, they wished that the blinding light had stayed.

Stuck to the wall was Ron Weasley spread eagle on the surface. Not only was he just stuck to the wall, he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Harry blinked as his eyes unconsciously drifted down to a place he would rather not see only to freeze when his eyes finally did reach there.

"What the hell is that?" Harry laughed aloud; he clutched his sides and fell to the ground laughing hard.

"I think my new baby brother is bigger than that," an older girl from Ravenclaw said while pointing at the little hard thing at Ron's crotch. This only served to set everyone off as the courtyard laughed at Ron for his… inadequacies.

Harry picked himself off the ground before walking out of the courtyard and down the corridor that the girls had passed through, giggling to himself.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirty-First 1991: Thursday]

Harry went to the first place that he knew from his own experience females went to cry, the bathroom. He checked the entire floor and found no trace of the girls. He was nearing the last bathroom when he heard sniffling and words being softly spoken.

Harry knocked loud enough for the talking to cease before footsteps were heard. The door to the bathroom slowly opened to reveal Daphne. Upon seeing that it was Harry, she immediately opened the door wider for him to slip inside.

The young man saw that Padma was sitting on a bench next to the sinks with Parvati and Hermione hugging the crying girl. He slowly walked over to Padma and knelt in front of her. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

"Pad, don't listen to that arse," Harry said with a soft, warm tone. "He's just jealous of how smart and popular you are."

"But Seamus and Dean agreed with him," Padma sniffled out.

"If they really think that then they're both arses too," Harry pointed out. "Nothing of what he said was true. Just because you're a different race doesn't mean anything, if anything it makes you look more beautiful because you're different, exotic."

Padma gave a watery smile, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Harry smiled at his friend before standing up, Hermione and Parvati got the message and stood up also. Harry took their place in hugging Padma.

"Without a doubt, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen," Harry said firmly. "And considering I've been to Veela communities that should tell you something."

Padma blushed at the compliment before frowning, "What about his last comment?"

Harry's eyes darkened slightly and Padma shrank into herself a little. His eyes immediately lightened up and filled with affection. "You are not a whore or play thing for purebloods, like Weasel suggested."

Padma nodded her head before she wrapped her arms around Harry tightly and buried herself in his embrace. She felt protected in his arms, like nothing could ever harm her when she was there. They stayed there for quite some time and the silence was only broken by the loud growling of Padma's stomach, which made everyone laugh.

"Come on, Pad, after I fix your hair and face we will go get something to eat," Parvati suggested while pulling out the brush she always carried around with her. Padma looked like she wanted nothing to do with Parvati's attentions because while Parvati's intelligence was on par with Padma's, she still put fashion first.

Harry watched on amused as Parvati fussed over Padma so that she looked presentable to the rest of the school. His attention was drawn to the door however when he heard loud footsteps.

He was about to move towards the door when, all of a sudden, it flew off its hinges. The door smashed into the opposite wall and broke into many pieces.

Harry's gaze traveled up until his eyes were looking directly into those of a fully grown mountain troll.

Everything seemed to freeze because none of the students made a move.

The troll made the first move and brought its club high above its head.

"Move!" Harry shouted as he dodged a club that was bigger than him.

The troll tried to hit Harry again only to miss like the first time. Again and again the troll tried to hit Harry only for the wizard to dodge out of the way at the last second. Growing tired of the games, the troll aimed at another target, a frozen Daphne who bore wide eyes.

Time once again slowed down for Harry as he saw the troll's club swing down with what would be a direct hit to Daphne's head if she didn't move. Harry knew she was frozen in fear so he did the first thing he could think of.

The Potter heir started drawing consciously from his unknown power source, not knowing what would happen to him or the troll. He only knew that he had to do something before Daphne was seriously hurt or, more likely, killed.

When Harry felt like he had enough energy, which had the effect of making him feel like his hands were going to melt off, he released the energy directly at the troll. One hand was aimed at the troll's head and the other at its torso.

Two bright neon blue beams shot out of Harry's hands in what reminded him of an energy blast from one of his Saturday morning cartoons. The blasts hit the troll, instantly vaporizing the parts it touched. The blast was powerful enough to fling the troll and its club back into the wall.

Harry stared at the troll as the corpse fell to the ground, missing half a torso along with its head.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Hermione yelled out. Harry blinked in shock because that was the first time he had heard her curse.

"What was what?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione shot him a dirty glare and waved her arm at the now dead troll, "The two beams of blue light that you shot out of your hands."

"You could see that?" Harry asked. The other times he had used his power; no one could see the energy. _'Maybe since it was so much power they saw it?'_ Harry asked himself.

Hermione nodded while Harry sighed. He was about to open his mouth when he heard footsteps walking fast towards the bathroom.

"Look, I'll tell you four later but I don't want anyone else knowing. So keep your mouth shut and don't say anything and I promise to tell you four," Harry said seriously. Three girls nodded while Hermione looked hesitant. "Hermione!" Hermione quickly gave a nod at the forceful prompt.

"Oh, and don't look Dumbledore or Snape in the eyes. I'll explain later," Harry said quietly but in a serious voice so they knew not to argue. Harry turned around in time to see Dumbledore and the rest of the staff entering the bathroom.

"What in the world?" Professor Flitwick squeaked out as he saw the remains of the troll. "Please explain why you're here and not in your common rooms." The professor looked at the children, the girls he saw were shaken up but young Harry seemed fine.

"Ronald Weasley said some cruel and racist things to Padma after Charms so we stayed here to comfort her. We were just about to go to the Great Hall when the troll entered the bathroom," Harry explained calmly.

"And do you really expect us to believe that you took on a fully grown mountain troll by yourself?" Snape sneered out at Harry. Snape wanted nothing more than to gut Potter's spawn for what the boy had done to him.

"Does it really matter if you believe me or not? It's not like you made an announcement throughout the whole school about going to the common rooms nor is it mandatory to be at the feast. So you can't really do anything to us," Harry pointed out.

All of the professors blinked at the argument and couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"What spell did you use that could cause this much damage to a troll, my boy?" Dumbledore spoke out in his fake grandfatherly tone.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "May we go, Professor Flitwick?"

Professor Flitwick, seeing that Harry wasn't going to answer the Headmaster anytime soon, waved the students away. Harry walked out of the bathroom closely followed by the girls. No one missed the slight scowl on Dumbledore's face as Harry left.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirty-First 1991: Thursday]

Harry and the girls were sitting in Harry's room after the incident with the troll. The friends sat in silence as they didn't know what to say. Harry just broke the silence with a sigh.

"Ask your questions," the wizard prompted as he leaned back on his bed.

"How did you kill the troll?" Hermione asked, with that expression she always had on her face when she wanted to know something.

Harry sighed deeply, "If I tell you then I'm going to need a magical oath not to repeat what I tell you."

The girls' eyes widened with surprise at the request because oaths were not a bond to request casually. If a magical person broke a binding oath then that person would lose their magic and most likely die.

After a few moments of pause, the girls drew their wands and swore their oaths to Harry. Four flashes of blue later and the girls were looking expectantly at their favorite wizard.

Harry went over to his trunk and opened a secret compartment in the lid. He drew out a single yellow folder and tossed it to Daphne, who he knew was the best at runes.

"Tell me what that looks like," Harry said as he sat back on his bed. Daphne opened the folder and found a black piece of plastic. She held it up to the window and the light from the portal in order to see better and her eyes widened.

"These are runes," Daphne breathed out. "But this is someone's arm. I don't know how this is possible." The other girls looked over the piece of plastic and saw that the arm did indeed have some kind of runes on it; they just didn't know which runes.

"There are five runes. The main rune is Luck. It's why I'm so lucky, why everything seems to go right for me," Harry explained. The girls nodded to show that they understood so he continued. "There are four secondary runes, which grant me Stamina, Longevity, Power and Strength, along with another rune; an unknown rune."

"What's this have to do with the blue energy you used?" Parvati asked as she passed the plastic back to Harry who stored it back in his trunk.

"I think that the unknown rune gives me the ability to use the blue energy. I know it has to do with time though," Harry explained to his friends.

"How do you know that?" Daphne asked. She knew about runes but couldn't even begin to speculate what the last rune did.

"When I'm in danger or there's danger around me, time slows down," Harry told the witches. "When Snape lost his balls, time slowed down so I could see the knife rotate. When Hermione fell off her broom, time slowed down so slow that she looked frozen. The same experience happened with the troll."

The girls nodded with wide eyes.

"What else can you do with the blue stuff?" Parvati asked. Harry snorted at the name she had given his energy, no matter how smart Parvati got she was still the same fashion girl at heart.

"Tonight was the first time I've used it consciously," Harry said. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He opened them though when he felt weight settle on the bed. He looked up to see Daphne sitting next to his head. Daphne lifted and placed Harry's head in her lap. She started to stroke his hair which relaxed him.

"What do you mean by 'consciously'?" Hermione asked as she picked up on his choice of words.

"I've been using my powers subconsciously when I get angry," Harry answered Hermione. "When Malfoy insulted Veela, my power lashed out and melted certain parts off of him. When Weasley insulted Padma, my power lashed out and took away his clothes and stuck him to a wall."

"I heard someone talking about that when we passed through the common room," Parvati giggled out. "They said that Weasley had a smaller penis than a baby." The other three girls looked green at the image while Harry and Parvati laughed at their expressions.

"What else can you do?" Daphne asked eagerly. Harry smirked up at her. He disappeared in a flash of neon blue only to reappear behind Hermione. She shrieked when the tap came on her shoulder only to find the wizard disappearing back to his original spot.

"I can go anywhere with that," Harry told the girls. "I use it to visit Fleur and my parents on the weekends."

"What's it called and how does it work?" Padma asked curiously.

"I don't know how it works really, as far as I can tell it kind of tunnels through our dimension into another. It's hard to explain," Harry told her. "And I don't have a name for it."

"Hmm, let's call your disappearing act Tunneling," Daphne suggested in a deep thoughtful face. "And let's just call your blue energy Neon for its color."

Harry looked at Daphne, amused, but agreed with her. The girls also looked amused at Daphne's naming abilities.

"OH!" Hermione said out loud suddenly. "I almost forgot, my parents wrote back today and told me that they agreed about staying at your home for Christmas, Harry."

Harry nodded happily at her, "Good, now we're only waiting for Pad and Par's parents to agree."

"They'll say yes for us but they most likely won't come. Our parents aren't big on the whole Christmas thing," Padma told her friends.

"That's fine, I want you there not your parents," Harry said cheekily. Padma blushed prettily at Harry, even after all the teasing and flirting he did the girls still weren't used to it. "Christmas in France, this is going to be fun. You'll love Delacour Manor."

"We should get to bed," Hermione pointed out. Everyone nodded and Daphne reluctantly let go of her hold on Harry's head.

Harry bid his female friends goodnight before stripping down to his boxers. He slipped under the covers and almost instantly fell asleep.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Third 1991: Monday]

Today was the day that Harry, along with the girls, would be leaving for Christmas break.

Harry closed his trunk as he put the last thing into it. He lifted his trunk up and walked out of his room and down the stairs. The girls were already sitting in the common room waiting for him. After quick hellos, the group made their way out of the Ravenclaw common room.

When they were walking down the path to the carriages, Harry and the girls got a surprise that they didn't expect.

"Ah, young Harry," an old voice echoed to the group. They turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore striding towards them.

"Can I help you, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I see you're going home for the holidays," Dumbledore stated the obvious. "Wouldn't you rather stay in the castle during Christmas?"

"Let me think," Harry said with a thoughtful expression. "No."

"I really insist that you stay during the break, my boy," Dumbledore said with his fake grandfather smile.

"I really don't care what you insist," Harry said sharply. "You are the Headmaster of the school and have no say in my Christmas break plans."

"Isn't doesn't matter what you want, my dear boy," Dumbledore said grandfatherly. "It's for the Greater Good."

As Dumbledore ended his sentence, Harry's knee was shooting up between the headmaster's legs. Dumbledore went down moaning in pain at the hit he had sustained.

"How's that for the Greater Good?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes through the pain and was about to draw his wand when Harry drew his own wand at lightning speed. A stunner hit Dumbledore before he could even blink and Harry's wand was back in its holster.

"Wow," Daphne breathed out. "You just stunned Dumbledore. You are so awesome."

"Harry," Hermione said worried. "You shouldn't have done that, he's the Headmaster."

"Don't worry; Dad will take care of it," Harry reassured her. "He's not going to like that Dumbledore tried to keep me here."

"Let's get a carriage," Padma said softly.

They didn't speak much as Harry and the girls boarded a carriage that would take them to the train station.

"I can't believe that half the school year is over already," Parvati said as she stared out of the window, watching the trees pass.

"Don't worry, Par," Harry replied soothingly. "We still have six and a half years left."

The girls laughed at Harry's comment while Parvati shot him a pout. Harry laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

The carriage stopped and the group grabbed their trunks. Harry hopped down first and helped the four girls down. They quickly made their way onto the train and into an empty compartment before the train could fill up.

The group's eyelids started to droop as the train's rocking motion slowly put them to sleep. The last thing Harry saw before his eyes closed was Hermione and Daphne falling asleep on each other's shoulders.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Third 1991: Monday]

A hand shot out to hit the insistent thing that kept trying to awaken him. Harry finally gave up trying to sleep and opened his eyes. He brought his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Looking down, he saw that Padma and Parvati had fallen asleep on him with their heads resting on his chest.

He looked across from him and saw Hermione and Daphne looking amused at his situation.

"You're just jealous you're not where they are," Harry declared while smirking at the pair. The duo blushed and looked away, merely confirming his statement.

After Harry had woken the twins from their sleep, the group walked off the train to find their parents.

"There are my mum and dad," Hermione told her friends as two middle aged people were walking towards the magicians.

"And there are my mum and dad," Harry pointed out as he saw the elder Delacours walking towards the group.

"Mine too," Daphne added as she saw her mum walking towards where the first years stood.

Padma and Parvati pouted as their parents were staying in India and not in France with their children. Since everyone was portkeying straight to Harry's home, there was no reason for the Patil parents to come.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione yelled out as both her parents engulfed her in a hug. Daphne's mum did the same thing to her.

"Jean Delacour and this is my wife Apolline," Harry's adopted father introduced himself to the other three adults present.

"Dan and Emma Granger," Hermione's father replied as he shook Jean's hand.

"Astoria Greengrass," Daphne's mother added softly as she too shook the adults' hands.

"Now that everyone knows everyone can we portkey?" Harry asked impatiently. The girls started scolding Harry for his rudeness before Apolline stopped them.

"He just knows that Fleur is home already and he wants to see her," Apolline told the younger witches as she winked to Harry. He just pouted back at her, making everyone laugh slightly. Was it his fault he had missed his Veela so much even though he had seen her last weekend. But the other witches didn't need to know that, right?

"Grab hold," Jean instructed, chuckling deeply at his adopted son. After everyone had grabbed hold of the metal ring that was their portkey, Jean said its activation phrase and the group disappeared in a swirl of lights.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Four**

**Christmas Vacation**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Leonineus

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

AN: A short chapter compared to the rest.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Third 1991: Monday]

The group of children and parents arrived in the greeting hall of Delacour Manor by Portkey. The magically experienced landed with grace that showcased their skills. Unfortunately, the children, excluding Harry, along with Hermione's parents, landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground.

Harry had to laugh as his four best friends let out groans as they tried to get their bearings.

"**Harry, do not laugh at them,"** his mother scolded him, **"Everyone is like that in the beginning, you know that."**

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I can't laugh," Harry replied cheekily. His mother just sighed and rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"We hate you," the four girls glared at him as they knew he was laughing at them.

"I love you too," Harry smiled brightly, not affected by their death glares.

Everyone laughed at the exchange, even the elder Grangers who had just stood up from their meeting with the floor.

"**Harry!"** a voice shouted out. Harry turned towards the voice only to be tackled to the ground in a hug. He felt a familiar body on top of him and knew it was Fleur.

"I missed you too Fleur," Harry said amused. He whispered the next part, **"But can you get off me? Your body is making certain areas grow."**

Fleur shot up off of him blushing as she remembered that they had guests. Harry chuckled as he stood up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Why don't we go to the sitting room to discuss rooms and other things," Jean Delacour suggested. They followed Jean down a hallway and into a nicely decorated room.

Everyone sat down with Harry and Fleur sitting rather close, not that anyone noticed. Jean reached into his jacket pocket before anyone could say anything and tossed Harry something shiny.

Harry caught the item with ease and looked down to see a pair of keys in his hand. His eyes opened wide as he knew exactly where these keys went.

"Happy early Christmas Harry," Jean said with a smirk.

"Thanks dad," Harry said happily.

"What are the keys for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They're to the second guest house," Harry told her. "It's basically a six bedroom house on the other side of the property."

"Yes, I know I told you that you couldn't move in there until after your first year but I thought it was the perfect place for you, Fleur, and your friends to stay during break," Jean explained while looking over to the other parents. Daphne's mum nodded her head straight away while the elder Grangers nodded hesitantly.

"Good, good. The bags will be sent to the guest house and you children can sort rooms out for yourselves," Jean stated. "Why don't you guys go get situated while we talk."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Come on girls." The five girls followed Harry out of the room and to a fireplace.

"The guest house is too far away to walk to so we have to Floo," Harry explained. He turned to see the girls calm while Hermione looked nervous. "Don't worry Hermione; just do like everyone else does."

Fleur took some Floo powder, tossed it into the flames, and walked into it while saying, "Delacour second guest house."

One by one the girls Flooed to the guest house until it was just Harry and Hermione left.

"Don't worry Hermione, nothing will happen," Harry reassured her. Hermione nervously did the steps and she disappeared in a flash of green flames. Harry followed her through and saw that she was trying to brush all of the soot off of her.

Harry pulled his wand out of its holster and waved it over all of the girls making the soot disappear like it was never there.

"Now, the master bedroom is mine. The rest of you can fight over the other rooms," Harry said as he already knew everything he owned was in that room.

The girls shrugged their shoulders as they were just staying for the break.

Hermione looked over to Fleur and saw that she wore a choker around her neck. The brunette knew what that meant but kept quiet as it wasn't her place to say.

"Well, I'm still tired so I think I'm going to go to bed," Harry said as he yawned. He saw the girls nod in agreement so he headed up the stairs.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Third 1991: Monday]

Hermione was lightly sleeping when she heard a door open. She sat up and walked over to her own bedroom door. Hermione opened the door slightly and saw Fleur walking quietly down the hall. Hermione's eyes widened as Fleur opened Harry's bedroom door. She watched as Fleur slipped into Harry's room quietly.

She didn't know what Fleur was doing so she quietly walked over to Daphne's room only for the door to open.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to get something to drink. What are you doing?" Daphne asked back.

"I just saw Fleur go into Harry's room," Hermione answered. "And if you hadn't noticed, Fleur is mated so I can only come to one conclusion…"

"Really? Well, maybe they just wanted to talk," Daphne said uncertainly. Her doubts vanished though as she heard female moans come from Harry's room. Hermione and Daphne's eyes widened at the sound.

They heard another door open and they turned to see Padma poking her head out of her room.

"What was that?" Padma asked Hermione and Daphne.

"It sounded like a moan," Parvati answered. The three other girls jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You don't think Harry and Fleur…" Hermione trailed off.

"Well, it's not like they're related," Daphne stated.

All other talking was cut off as a louder, more drawn out moan sounded through the house.

"You would think they would use a silencing charm," Padma said even as her face turned bright red.

"Maybe they forgot," Parvati said with a face equally as red as her twin's.

Daphne suddenly walked into Hermione's room. The girls looked at each other confusedly before following her.

Daphne took out her wand and cast a spell at the wall. Hermione and the twins gasped as the wall turned transparent. The four girls immediately blushed as they watched the scene through the wall.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Third 1991: Monday]

"That was amazing," Harry whispered to her.

"**Oui,"** Fleur whispered back.

They sat in silence before Harry's eyes widened.

"**What's wrong?"** Fleur asked concerned.

"**We forgot about silencing charms,"** Harry told her. Fleur's eyes widened in concern at Harry's friends hearing them.

"**Hopefully they didn't hear us," **Fleur said.

-x-x-x-

After Daphne saw them stop, she quickly undid the charm to make the wall transparent. She turned to see Hermione, Padma and Parvati with a huge blush on their faces. Daphne looked down and couldn't help but notice that their nipples were poking out of their shirts. She also noticed that the girls were rubbing their thighs together.

"I think we should go to bed," Daphne said as she rubbed her own thighs together. The other girls nodded quickly as everyone quickly made their way to their own rooms.

The last thing that Daphne saw as she exited Hermione's room was Hermione starting to touch herself. Daphne couldn't help but think that she was going to do the same thing when she reached her own room.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Fourth 1991: Tuesday]

Harry and Fleur walked down the stairs and into the kitchen the next morning. The first thing Harry noticed was that all four of his friends had what looked like permanent blushes on their cheeks. Harry sighed as he knew right then and there that the girls knew about him and Fleur.

"I guess we need to talk," Harry said as he and Fleur sat down opposite his friends. "Judging by your faces I'm guessing that you heard us."

The four blushing girls nodded their heads.

"More than heard," Parvati muttered to herself but Harry still heard her.

"What do you mean 'more than heard'?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

Daphne ducked her head before mumbling, "I sort of did a spell my mum taught me, that allows you to see through walls, on your wall." Her face took on a bright shade of red as she finished.

Harry's face took on a light shade of red at the thought of his four best friends watching him be intimate with Fleur. Fleur's face however turned a bright red as Daphne admitted what she did.

"Well," Harry started uncertainly. "I guess I can forgive you four for being curious, just don't do it again." Harry could see the relieved faces of the four girls as he forgave them.

Everyone sat in silence before Hermione spoke up, "How did you get together and aren't you too young, Harry?"

Harry glanced at Fleur, seeing her nod he explained. "It was just last summer. You don't need to know the circumstances but we admitted our feelings to each other. Mum and dad didn't take me in until I was eight so I never really saw Fleur as a sister."

Fleur answered the second question, "Yes, Harry might be a little young but he was more mature than most of the boys my age. Add to the fact that powerful wizards or witches go through puberty earlier than their peers and the age thing doesn't really bother us."

Hermione nodded, satisfied with the answers. While she understood the age thing, she knew herself she was waiting a long time before she partook in a sexual relationship.

"Do your parents know?" Padma asked.

Harry nodded his head, "Mum found out the same day we started dating. She told Dad and he was okay with it. He said that he would rather have the son he loves and trusts rather than some snot nose brat." He finished with his chest puffed out until Fleur poked his side while rolling her eyes. Harry sent her a mock wounded look.

The girls giggled at the couple's antics. The tension left the room as they continued to talk.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Fourth 1991: Tuesday]

Later that day, Harry's mum, Apolline, called him into her study to discuss serious issues. Both were sitting at her desk with various folders scattered before them.

"It seems that your idea had merit. I took about fifty galleons out of your vault and tried your idea." Apolline explained to Harry. "The galleons were worth about fifteen hundred galleons. I melted them down and sold them to a local contact I know." Apolline seemed to pause and not continue.

"And?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well, there's three ounces of gold in a galleon. For the fifty galleons I was able to sell the smelted gold for about fifty thousand pounds," Apolline explained making Harry's impatient look morph into an evil grin.

"Did you start withdrawing huge amounts yet?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," Apolline nodded as she opened a folder. She withdrew a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. "That's a history of your trust vault activity from the day you visited Gringotts. Only you have access to your family vault so I haven't withdrawn anything from it."

Harry looked down at the paper and saw that it listed his trust vault. He looked over the paper and saw that every week since September Apolline would draw out all one hundred thousand galleons from his trust vault. He saw that the trust vault refilled every week.

Harry quickly did some mental math and was staggered how much all that gold would be worth in the mundane world. Almost one and a half billion pounds each and that was just eight weeks. He planned to do this until the goblins caught on, which was most likely to be a while.

"I hope you didn't sell all of the gold," Harry said softly.

"I didn't," Apolline said. "I've withdrawn the same amount from the Delacour vault so it's easier to keep track of. I've only sold forty million worth of gold in the mundane world. Twenty from our vault and twenty from yours."

Harry nodded his head to show that he understood. "Do you know roughly how much is left in the Potter family vault?"

"About twenty million galleons," Apolline said from memory.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "I'll take over my vault from now on, that way you don't have to keep track of both of ours."

Apolline smiled warmly at him, "If that's what you want, love. Just remember, don't sell too much gold."

"I won't," Harry told her. "I'm going to sell just enough to keep up the rate I have going. I'm going to store the rest at Potter Manor now that I can travel there. I'm also going to start trading gold for other valuable minerals so I don't have just gold."

"Smart idea, I'll start doing that also," Apolline said. She reached into one of her desk drawers and pulled out a bottle of what Harry could tell was very expensive wine.

She poured two glasses and handed one to Harry. "Congratulations on making us very rich people, Harry, and I look forward to even more money." She smiled brightly at him.

"Why thank you, milady," Harry said with a small head bow. They shared a laugh as they sipped their wine.

They continued discussing various things about the scam and other ideas they had.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Fourth 1991: Tuesday]

"**I've found something about your supposed Jedi mind trick you did to the head girl in September,"** Fleur told Harry as they sat alone in the Delacour library on a couch after his meeting with their mother.

"**Oh? I just figured it was something to do with my Runes,"** Harry told his girlfriend.

"**Non,"** Fleur said as she shook her head. **"I found an old Mind Arts book tucked away in a corner."**

"**What did you find?"** Harry asked.

"**From what I got from the book, you have a high potential for the Mind Arts. The book basically says that your Occlumency and Legilimency are super charged,"** Fleur explained to Harry.

Harry nodded at her in thanks. He drew her into his arms and gave her a kiss. He slowly deepened the kiss until Fleur stopped him.

"**What's wrong?"** Harry asked as he leant his forehead against Fleur's.

"**I would love to make love but I'm very sore,"** Fleur admitted to her lover.

"**You can say no, Fleur. I can go without if you're too sore,"** Harry told her.

"**I just don't like saying no to you,"** Fleur said. She giggled as a thought went through her mind. **"I guess Papa was right when he joked about your stamina being able to keep up with a Veela."**

"**Are you saying that's a bad thing?"** Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**No,"** Fleur blushed hard.

"**Didn't think so,"** Harry laughed out.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Fourth 1991: Wednesday]

Harry was sleeping soundly as his bedroom door opened. Five figures snuck through his room until they were standing next to his bed.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" five voices shouted out at the same time.

Harry shot bolt upright, wide awake to see Fleur and his four best friends surrounding his bed wearing smug smiles. He glared at them for waking him up. The girls started giggling which made Harry glare harder.

His hand moved under his covers to grab his wand. He conjured five buckets of water over their heads and dumped them. Laughter bubbled out of him as all five girls shrieked as they were soaked with water.

"I'll always get you back, remember that," Harry said sternly. The girls pouted at him before walking out of his bedroom.

Harry laughed as he got dressed. He was just exiting his room as the girls were exiting theirs.

"Come on, let's go open presents," Harry told them as he hooked his arm around Fleur's.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Fourth 1991: Wednesday]

After most of the presents were passed out and opened, there were only the gifts Harry got for the girls left.

Harry passed a small box to each girl. Each box was wrapped in a different wrapping paper.

"You can open them you know," Harry said with a raised eyebrow as he watched the five girls stare at the boxes, not moving.

As one, the girls all unwrapped the boxes, each being revealed as a jewelry box. All five girls gasped as one as their boxes were opened.

"Like them?" Harry asked. The girls nodded vigorously as they took the piece of jewelry out of the boxes.

"That's a very beautiful charm bracelet," Dan Granger commented from his seat next to his wife.

"Price doesn't matter to me," Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why do they only have one charm on them?" Astoria Greengrass asked as her acute eyes picked up that fact.

"Well, the lightning bolt on them is for me," Harry said as he swept his hair to the side to show the scar on his forehead. "I figured that I can get other charms that represent the girls and give them a different one every Christmas."

"Thank you, Harry," all five girls shouted as they dog piled him. Harry felt like he was being squeezed to death as five emotional girls hugged him. He vaguely heard the adults' laughter in the background.

After he was released, Harry explained another thing about the bracelet.

"The lightning bolt charm is actually a Portkey. If you're ever in danger, just say 'Activate Safe House' and you'll be transported to a house I'm going to set up as a safe house," Harry told the girls.

The Grangers along with Daphne's mum thanked Harry for the thoughtfulness before leaving with the elder Delacours to another room so they could give the children time to talk and have fun by themselves.

"Now that the adults are gone I can tell you the other base functions of the bracelet itself," Harry said. He immediately had the attention of the girls as he said that. "There's a couple of different charms. One is a charm to detect poison; the bracelet will heat up if something foreign is in your food or drink."

"That's how you avoid the twins pranks all of the time," Hermione screamed out as her mind connected the dots.

Harry chuckled but nodded nonetheless, "They use too many potions for their pranks; it's not that hard to avoid getting caught out."

"What else is on here?" Daphne asked as she held up her right hand that held the bracelet.

"There's only two more for right now," Harry explained. "One is a charm that shields your mind from intrusion from outside sources." The girls nodded as they had all read vaguely that there were magics that could do that.

"And the last?" Fleur asked as she fondly rubbed the bracelet on her wrist.

Harry smirked a little before asking a question that made all of the girls but Fleur blush, "Answer me honestly, have you girls started your monthlies?"

The girls glared at him but they all nodded their heads to show they had. Harry chuckled at their embarrassment which made the death glares become stronger.

"Alright, enough laughing at you," Harry said as he finished laughing. "The last charm on the bracelet is something to help. It will make the pain from cramps, if you get them, lessen and the mood swings won't be as bad. The charm also Vanishes the blood before it leaves your body."

He got very thankful looks but they were marred with blushes.

"One of the perks of being part Veela," Fleur piped in after Harry had finished. The girls turned their heads toward her so Fleur elaborated. "I can control my cycle so I don't have a period. I only have to have it about once a year and even then I barely notice it is happening."

That got super death glares directed towards Fleur, who ignored them.

-x-x-x-

[December Thirtieth 1991: Monday]

"Thank you for the wonderful holiday," Dan said as he shook Jean's hand.

"Not a problem," Jean said as he waved his hand.

"Bye Hermione, be good for the rest of the year," Dan Granger winked as he hugged his daughter.

"We love you, honey," Emma said as she hugged Hermione after Dan had released her.

"Love you too," Hermione said as her parents stepped back. Dan said the activation phrase of the Portkey he was holding and both he and his wife disappeared.

"Goodbye Daphne," Astoria said softly to her own daughter.

"Bye mum," Daphne mumbled out as she hugged her mother tightly. Astoria smiled as she stepped back an activated her own Portkey.

"Fleur, here's your Portkey," Jean said as he handed Fleur a ring of metal. She took it but instead of activating it, she turned around and grabbed Harry into a kiss. The elder Delacours watched wide eyed as they saw Harry and Fleur kiss in front of other people.

Fleur broke the deep kiss while stepping back and saying, "Activate."

Jean and Apolline looked towards Harry's friends and noticed that they didn't seem surprised.

"They know," Harry said as he saw his parents glance towards his best friends. "They found out the first night we arrived."

"How?" Apolline asked.

"Let's just say that I forgot silencing charms," Harry said as he crossed his arms across his chest. The blush the girls had was nothing compared to the one as Harry finished speaking. "That and all four of them are perverts."

Jean and Apolline laughed in amusement as Harry's best friends glared at him.

"Come on, the train leaves soon," Jean said with laughter still in his voice.

Everyone grabbed a hold of the metal ring before Jean activated the portkey.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Five**

**End of First Year**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[January Fifth 1992: Sunday]

Jean, Apolline, Harry and his best friends landed on Platform Nine and Three Quarters as it was just beginning to become crowded.

"Bye Mum, Dad," Harry told his adopted parents as he hugged them.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour," Harry's best friends chanted in unison to the two adults.

"It was our pleasure, girls," Apolline told them. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Apolline?"

"Sorry," the girls chanted in unison again. Apolline shot them all an exasperated look as she knew that they did it just to annoy her.

"Have fun, children," Jean spoke to Harry and his friends.

"Bye," Harry said as he stepped onto the train followed by the girls.

The girls followed Harry towards the end of the train to find an empty compartment.

Harry sat down in the middle of one of the benches only for the twins to sit down and snuggle up against him. He rolled his eyes as he heard them purring softly while he stroked their hair.

"It's a good thing that Fleur isn't the jealous type," Harry pointed out as he ran his fingers through the two girls' hair, idly wondering how they got it so soft and silkily.

All four girls turned to him with wide eyes as they shuddered as one at the thought of an angry Veela after them for touching her mate.

Harry laughed loudly at their expressions which made the girls all pout at him.

"Now that I think about it," Hermione said as her brow crinkled in thought, "Why doesn't she have a problem that you have four female best friends that you're close to?"

Harry smiled slightly, "She doesn't mind because she knows she can trust me not to do anything. I may flirt with you four but I would never touch another girl if it meant that Fleur wasn't comfortable with it."

"So because she's comfortable with you touching other girls you do?" Padma asked from her spot next to Harry.

"There's a difference between being close and cheating," Harry told them. "The most the five of us do is hold hands and cuddle. It's not ever going beyond that and Fleur knows that."

The girls looked mildly disappointed at that statement.

Harry's own face softened at the girls' faces. "I know you four like me," Harry said softly, he saw the girls about to protest so he held up his hand which quieted them. "Don't deny it. If you want something more than holding hands and cuddling then you're going to have to convince Fleur."

"And you really think she would share her mate?" Daphne snorted out.

"I don't know," Harry told her. "But if you don't try then you won't know will you?"

Hermione looked deep in thought before her face lit up in realization, "I know the reason she trusts you so much. I forgot I read something about Veela. They can smell the scent of other women on their mates once they bond to them and since you see Fleur every weekend she smells your scent every week."

Harry smiled at her, "Yes, they can smell other girls on you. According to my mum the scent lasts about a month before it goes away. But Fleur also trusts me not to do anything."

"How do you know Fleur won't do anything?" Parvati asked curiously. Harry could see she wasn't implying anything, just asking a question.

"Because mated Veela can't cheat on their mates," Harry explained. "It's physically impossible for them to cheat. Once they mate they lose all attraction to any male that isn't her mate."

"Then where do the stories that Veela are whores come from?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed before he answered, "A Veela can only mate one time and that's when she loses her virginity. A Veela can choose not to mate to the man she loses her virginity to though. When a Veela doesn't choose to have a mate, her libido is increased. The stories come from the few Veela that choose not to mate and they give Veela as a whole a bad reputation."

"Why do some Veela chose not to mate?" Daphne asked.

"Some don't want to become subservient to their mate," Harry told her.

"What?" all four girls asked together.

Harry laughed before asking, "Who do you think wears the pants in my family? My mum or dad?"

"Your mum," the girls answered together again.

Harry smiled at them before uttering, "Wrong."

"But your mum is always bossing your dad around," Hermione said with a confused expression on her face, something that Harry thought looked quite cute on her.

"She does but only because Dad lets her," Harry stated. He saw their confused looks before he elaborated. "When a Veela mates, she becomes subservient to her mate. Any power that you see my mum have is because Dad lets her have it."

"So, you could order Fleur to do something and she would do it?" Padma asked.

"Most likely," Harry answered. "But remember, it just makes the Veela subservient not a slave. If she truly didn't want to do it then she wouldn't. That's also one of the reasons that Veela are so picky when it comes to dating. Their decision on who to mate with effects the rest of their life, they almost literally put their lives in their mates hands."

"It must be an honor to be chosen as a mate for a Veela then," Daphne said softly as she and the girls absorbed the information.

"It is," Harry agreed. "The Veela that mates to a male trusts that male with her life and her very existence. Very rarely does a person abuse that and if they do the entire Veela community comes down on the male."

They sat in silence, the only sound in the compartment was the light purring that the twins where making as he ran his hands through their hair and massaged their scalp. Daphne was the only one that disturbed the peace when she got up to use the loo.

Harry glanced at her as she entered the compartment and retook her seat next to Hermione. He watched her face which had a very thoughtful look on it.

"What's up, Daph?" Harry asked from his position of two drowsing twins.

"I heard people talking about there being a giant three headed dog on the third floor," Daphne told him. She watched as the twins perked up at the mention of the magical creature.

"Really?" Hermione asked as she literally bounced up and down in excitement. "I've read about Cerberuses last term. I've wanted to meet one after I read about them."

"You want to meet a giant three headed dog that can eat you in one bite?" Parvati asked dryly.

Hermione scrunched up her face cutely before nodding, "Yeah." She looked at Harry with a quivering lower lip with wide eyes that glistened.

"That doesn't work on me," Harry told her with amusement as he watched her face fall. "I grew up with that look from Fleur and my mum."

"But I really want to see the Cerberus," Hermione whined liked a little child.

Harry sighed in exasperation, "Fine, we'll go see the Cerberus but you owe me one."

Hermione nodded happily as she flew out of her seat and grabbed Harry into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She noticed that she was straddling him and in an instant she was back in her seat with a very red face which only turned redder as the other three girls laughed at her face.

-x-x-x-

[January Fifth 1992: Sunday]

Harry sat in between the twins on one side of the table in the Great Hall while Hermione and Daphne sat on the opposite side.

"Dumbledore looks mad at you, Harry?" Daphne said casually as she took a bite of her chicken.

The four others glanced at the Headmaster of the school to find him glaring down at Harry.

"It looks like he wants to rip you a new one," Hermione commented as she turned back to her meal, ignoring the glaring professor.

"You think he's mad at Harry kneeing him in his family jewels?" Parvati asked innocently.

"Of course not," Padma disagreed with a straight face. "That probably had nothing to do with it."

"Maybe he's mad that it was only a half a second of contact," Daphne said with a devious grin on her face. At her statement, her four best friends turned green.

"Daphne!" Harry scolded her as he attempted not to throw up. "Please don't put any of those kind of images in our heads."

"Or what?" Daphne challenged as she leant closer to Harry's face.

"Or no cuddling for a week," Harry whispered in her ear making Daphne pale.

"No!" Daphne told him quickly. "I'll be good, I promise."

The girls looked at her funnily for caving so easy to just a whisper. Daphne wrapped her arms around Harry's arm and held on tight, making the other girls understand what Harry had whispered.

Another ten minutes saw the feast ending and everyone leaving the Great Hall.

As the group walked to the Ravenclaw common room they whispered between themselves.

"Meet in the common room at midnight after everyone goes to bed and we'll go see the Cerberus," Harry told the girls as they entered the common room.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said brightly.

"Yes, thank you for letting us meet a Cerberus when we should be in bed," Daphne said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Daphne," Harry said brightly to her, ignoring her tone and making her scowl at him.

"Midnight," Harry reminded them as he walked up the boy's stairs to his room.

-x-x-x-

[January Sixth 1992: Monday]

A few minutes after midnight, Harry was quietly sneaking down the boy's stairs to the common room. As he arrived, he saw the girls already down there and sitting on one of the couches.

"You're early," Harry commented quietly as he walked up behind them.

"Hermione wouldn't stop bugging us to come down," Daphne muttered as she glared at said girl.

Hermione just gave her an innocent stare before she gave up and poked her tongue out at Daphne.

The twin Indian girls rolled their eyes at the antics between Hermione and Daphne. They were always arguing like children.

"Girls," Harry scolded playfully, making the two girls pout at him. "Let's go before someone comes down."

Before either Hermione or Daphne could blink, the twins were wrapped around Harry's arms. The two Indian girls looked back and smirked before sticking their tongues out at them.

They didn't make a sound as the group exited the common room into the darkness of the night of the corridor.

It took only ten minutes to get from Ravenclaw common room to the third floor. After some exploring, they finally found the door that led to the Cerberus.

As the group passed one of the doors, they heard a loud snort come from the other side.

"So how are we doing this?" Harry asked the girls as they stood outside the door to the room that held the three headed dog.

"Let's just wing it," Daphne suggested with a straight face.

"Alright," Harry said brightly as he waved his wand, opening the door.

"Harry!" all of the girls exclaimed at him, only to freeze when a loud growl came from inside the room.

The girls stood frozen as Harry walked into the room without a care in the world. They watched from the outside of the room as Harry walked up to the giant three headed dog. Harry stood in front of the creature and the girls sucked in a breath as it lowered its head down so that it was level with Harry.

Not a sound was heard as the Cerberus sniffed Harry tentatively. After a few sniffs, the dog barked happily. The Cerberus crouched down and wagged its tail at Harry.

"Come on in, girls," Harry called from inside of the room. The four girls took a few steps into the room, weary of the Cerberus snapping at them. After the same routine with them, the Cerberus started to happily bark at them also.

"Don't do that!" Hermione exclaimed out as she hit Harry in the arm.

"Don't blame me," Harry mocked whined. "Daphne is the one that said I should wing it."

"I was joking," Daphne defended herself when Hermione turned to glare at her.

"Oh calm down, Hermione, if the Cerberus would have done anything other than been friendly, I would have fried it," Harry assured her as he petted the middle head of the Cerberus.

"Fine," Hermione huffed out before she turned her attention to the creature.

Harry watched in amusement as the giant three headed canine acted like a puppy as it played with his four best friends.

"Hey," Padma said from the side of the Cerberus causing the four others to turn to her. "Did you guys know that the Cerberus was female?"

"Really?" Hermione asked as she bolted to where Padma was standing. Hermione glanced up to the underside of the Cerberus, "Huh, it is a female."

"Done checking out the Cerberus?" Harry asked with amusement in his voice and on his face.

Hermione blushed lightly as she walked from under the dog and started to pet one of her heads.

"Is that a trapdoor?" Parvati asked as she spotted something on the floor. She moved towards it only for the Cerberus to snap her heads to Parvati. The Cerberus growled in warning at her.

Parvati stopped as she heard the growl. When she was far enough away from the trapdoor, the Cerberus went back to her puppy loving self.

"I was wondering why a Cerberus would be in a school full of children," Daphne said to the group.

"So she's guarding something," Harry commented, "I wonder what it is."

"We could always find out," Daphne told him.

"No," Harry said firmly. "We don't know what's down there. I'll come back later this week and Tunnel my way through."

"So it's not dangerous for you but it is for us?" Daphne asked him sarcastically.

"Of course it's dangerous for me," Harry told her, "But I can Tunnel out at the first sign of danger, what can the four of you do if you find something dangerous?"

Daphne had the good grace to flush, knowing what he had said was true.

"I'm not trying to be mean," Harry told her as he walked up and brought her into a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," Daphne whispered into his chest. He smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"Come on, it's getting late. We should head to bed," Harry told the girls, making them all whine at the thought of leaving the Cerberus. Harry rolled his eyes, "We'll come back later this week."

"Fine," Hermione huffed out. She petted the Cerberus's head. "We'll come back later, Cerb." Cerb barked happily while she wagged her tail.

"Cerb?" Padma asked while she tried to hold in her laugh.

Hermione glared at her, "I couldn't come up with a name."

Padma couldn't hold in her laugh any longer, she started laughing loudly as she followed Harry out of the room.

The five first years left the third floor and they slowly made their way back to their common room.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him tightly. She brought her head up and kissed him on the cheek only for him to turn his head at the last minute. Her lips landed directly on his. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly drew back with a blush on her face.

Harry smiled at the mistake kiss, "I'm glad you had the fun tonight, Mione."

"I had a great time," Hermione whispered into Harry's chest, ignoring the massive blush that was on her face.

Harry smiled at her, "That's fine, Mione."

Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek before rushing up the girls' stairs, the other girls right behind her.

-x-x-x-

[January Sixth 1992: Monday]

The next night saw Harry ghosting through the castle to the third floor. He was curious about what Dumbledore could be hiding that he would use a Cerberus.

Harry entered the room that held the giant canine very quietly but the dog still heard him. Cerb barked happily at the sight of him and wagged her tail.

"Hey girl," Harry greeted as he scratched Cerb's middle head. Harry stepped back, making the Cerb cock her heads in confusion. "Sorry girl, I have to go."

With barely an effort, Harry Tunneled to just inside the trap door. As soon as he came through on the other side he felt himself falling. He gathered his powers in case he had to Tunnel away.

Harry fell onto something soft and, when he looked around, he instantly recognized it as Devil's Snare. Not wanting to leave a mark, Harry Tunneled under the massive plant. He came out underneath the plant and in front of a door.

Going through the door, he came into a room that was filled with flying keys. Harry had to roll his eyes that Dumbledore's protections for whatever he was hiding. He didn't even glance at the keys as he once again Tunneled through to the other side of the door.

"What the hell is with these protections?" Harry asked himself.

What was in front of him was a giant chessboard. Before he tried to Tunnel to the other side, he tried to walk across the board only to be stopped by the pieces on the opposite side. Harry, not wanting to deal with the chess pieces, Tunneled into the next room.

Only to come face to face with a fully grown mountain troll, just like the one he faced on Halloween.

Before the troll even registered that Harry was there, Harry Tunneled again to the next room.

As Harry came out of his Tunnel, he saw a table that had potions on it. There was also a doorway that had a curtain of black flames in it.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry walked up to the table and found a piece of parchment with a riddle on it. It only took him a few minutes to solve it and found that the correct potion to get through the curtain of fire was actually on the table.

"What idiots," Harry muttered out loud. According to the parchment, the potion that would get him through the curtain of black flames was the smallest one.

"Why even have the correct potion at all?" Harry asked himself as he cursed the logic of wizards silently. He put the potion and the parchment down and turned his attention to the black flamed doorway.

With barely a conscious thought, Harry Tunneled to the other side of the black flames. He came out of his Tunnel into a room that held a single object, a mirror.

Harry walked to the mirror and saw that there was an inscription on the top of the frame.

'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' the mirror frame said.

"I show you not your face but your heart's desire," Harry read the phrase slowly backwards.

He glanced down and couldn't help but smile. In the mirror was an older looking him with his arm wrapped around Fleur's waist. There was also Hermione, Daphne, Padma and Parvati around him.

What really made him smile was that he was holding a little girl that could only be his and Fleur's child.

"Definitely going to make this come true," Harry said softly to himself. He was about to turn around when his reflection moved on its own. His reflection took a red stone out of its pocket and placed it back where he had drawn it from.

Harry blinked as he felt a new weight in his pocket. He took the object out of his pocket and examined it.

"A Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked with an incredulous look on his face. He was thinking deeply when he noticed something on the stone. "Ah, a crack. Just a worthless paperweight. Too bad, could have used one of these."

He placed the stone back in his pocket and grinned as he felt it disappear. Harry was about to Tunnel away before he turned back around and tagged the mirror with a thought triggered portkey, something that a Delacour created generations ago.

-x-x-x-

[January Twentieth 1992: Monday]

Harry never told the girls or Fleur about the fake Philosopher's Stone in the mirror. He felt it was better to wait and tell them during the summer break rather than tell them during the year.

It was two weeks from the night he found the fake stone and Harry found himself once again ghosting through Hogwarts. For some reason, he was drawn towards the center of the castle. Harry froze as he heard a voice. He drew himself back into the shadows and waited for whoever was coming down the hall.

"Must find a way to get the stone," the voice called. Harry cocked his head, he recognized the voice, and it was Professor Quirrell.

Harry cast a charm that he had learned over the Christmas break. Harry figured that if Quirrell wanted the stone, he would have to get past Cerb. A charm that made Quirrell smell like meat would serve well.

"You idiot," another voice came from Quirrell, this one had a breathy quality to it. "How could you not have gotten to the stone yet, you fool."

Harry's eyes widened at the other voice.

"Lord Volde- " Professor Quirrell began only to be cut off by the other voice.

"You fool," Voldemort, "You are not worthy of using my name. I am the greatest Dark Lord that has ever lived. I have even cheated death thanks to my Horcruxes."

"I am sorry, master," Quirrell said very submissively. The Professor practically ran down the corridor, leaving Harry alone in the dark.

"Horcruxes?" Harry whispered to himself. With a small flash of blue, Harry Tunneled away from Hogwarts and into the Delacour library.

Harry walked through the library until he came upon the heavily warded section of the library. This section contained all of the books that were on very black magic. He drew the first book he came across and also randomly flipped to a page.

The young wizard had to smile at his runes as he page he landed on was about Horcruxes.

"I should become a gambler," Harry said to himself as he sat down in a chair to read the section about Horcruxes.

_A Horcrux is an item that holds a piece of a sentient being's soul. One splits his or her soul by the murder of an innocent in cold blood. If the victim is not an innocent, the ritual to split the soul will not work._

_As long as at least one Horcrux survives then the being cannot leave this plane of existence.*_

_*Note: The more Horcruxes one makes, the less sane the being becomes. Also note that one splits their magical core with every Horcrux one makes._

Harry shivered at the thought of killing an innocent just to live longer. Then he paused at the thought of the note.

"I wonder how many Horcruxes he's made?" Harry asked himself. If Voldemort had created enough then Harry could contain Voldemort long enough to destroy the Horcruxes all at once.

Harry looked back at the book and found a charm that could detect Horcruxes. Deciding to try the charm out, he drew his wand and said the spell.

A dark red beam of light shot out of his wand and raced towards the wall. It hit a mirror that was attached to the wall and ricocheted back towards Harry. The spell struck him in the forehead and his scar lit up in the same dark red as the spell.

Harry started to panic before he calmed himself. He reasoned that if the Horcrux had been there all this time, a little more time wouldn't hurt. He quickly centered himself and entered his mindscape.

It took a few minutes to fully enter his mindscape. It wasn't that he was horrible at the discipline, no, he was a master. It was just that the security on his mindscape was so extensive that it took time just to enter the 'passwords' needed.

Sitting in what could only be called a futuristic chair; Harry took a deep breath before he delved into his mind. He immersed himself in his entire mind; he could access any of his memories with a single thought. When he was immersed in his mind like he was right now, it felt like he had access to everything, his mind was the computer, a virtual world he could do anything in.

Harry ran something that he had created when he first mastered Occlumency. It was a 'program' on his mind's computer that checked for anything foreign, he had only run it once to test it and even then it was only on a couple of memories.

Alarms blared throughout his virtual world and his attention zoomed to where his program found a problem.

The representation in his mind of what Harry could only assume was the Horcrux, was of corrupt memory.

Harry worked for what seemed like days trying to destroy the virus while keeping the memories. He was able to save a few memories from the Horcrux but, in the end, Harry decided to completely erase the Horcrux's memory.

In only five minutes the Horcrux in his head was completely wiped clean, like it was never even there. What Harry found interesting was that the memory capacity that it held was still there, which made Harry conclude that the Horcrux, after it was destroyed, absorbed into his soul. With his soul and the Horcrux merging, Harry's mental capacity almost doubled.

Harry checked the 'download' of Snape's and Dumbledore's minds and saw that Snape's mind was almost done. Dumbledore's mind, however, still had months to go, due to his age.

"Next year I'll download Flitwick's and McGonagall's minds," Harry said to himself.

Exiting his mindscape, Harry was bombarded by information streaming across his eyes.

"Wicked," Harry breathed out as he gazed around with new eyes. He had finally reached the next step of his Occlumency. The young wizard now had access to his mindscape in the conscious world. What he was seeing now was information stored in his head but he could access it in real time.

"Sort of like a HUD," he commented to himself. As he looked around, every time his eyes landed on something, information about that object would pop up. "Oh this is going to drive Hermione mad."

He grinned before glancing at the clock. It was only a quarter to five; he still had two hours before he had to meet the girls for breakfast. With a massive grin firmly attached to his face, Harry Tunneled away from Delacour Manor.

-x-x-x-

[June Fourth 1992: Thursday]

"I hope I passed," Hermione said worriedly as she bit her lip.

"Hermione," Daphne said exasperated. "Other than Harry, you're the smartest out of us. You're going to get second in our year for sure. Just like Harry is going to get first."

"You sure?" Hermione asked, question in her voice.

"Of course, Mione," Harry told her reassuringly. Hermione gave him a grateful smile and a hug.

Their conversation stopped as they entered the Great Hall for the End of Term Feast.

Harry and the girls walked towards the end of the Ravenclaw table and sat down. They watched as Dumbledore stood up once everyone was seated.

"Another year has ended," Dumbledore said with a sweep of his arms. "I hope you enjoyed this year at Hogwarts. Now, let the feast begin." As he finished the word begin, food appeared on the four huge tables.

"Tomorrow we go home," Harry said to the others as he took a bite of buttery potato.

"You know," Padma started, "I'm going to miss us seeing each other every day."

"I am too," Hermione admitted, still not sure how she went from having no friends to having four best friends in under a year.

"I'm not going to miss any of you," Daphne sniffed out as she raised her nose at the four.

"Really?" Harry asked with a pout on his face.

Daphne tried to maintain a straight face but after a few seconds, she cracked. "Alright, I'm going to miss all of you."

"I knew it," Harry said smugly. "You love us." Daphne rolled her eyes at him but didn't deny his statement.

Hermione was about to say something but she was interrupted by the Great Hall doors being slammed against the wall. Filch came barreling through the entrance and ran in between the tables.

Filch ran, huffing and puffing, to Dumbledore while clutching his chest.

"Professor Quirrell has been eaten by that giant mutt!" Filch screamed out.

"Cerb?" Hermione whispered to the others.

"Quirrell must have been trying to steal whatever Cerb was guarding," Harry told her.

There was a clapping and everyone turned to see Dumbledore clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Students," Dumbledore began. "Please calm down. Early this year I was tasked in guarding the Philosopher's Stone. It seems Professor Quirrell was trying to steal the Stone. I placed protections against theft and I am pleased to say that he didn't even get passed the first protection, a Cerberus."

As Dumbledore finished his 'grand speech', everyone started clapping wildly at the 'heroic' professor.

The girls started to clap before Harry stopped them.

"I'll tell you the full story on the train tomorrow," Harry told them quietly. "Trust me, it didn't go like that." The girls nodded and went back to eating.

Hermione was about to take another bite before she paused, "What's going to happen to Cerb now that she doesn't have a purpose?"

"You're right, she doesn't have anywhere to go and Hagrid doesn't have anywhere to put her," Harry said. "I'll take care of it though, Hermione." Said girl nodded her head, knowing that if Harry said he would take care of it then he would.

'_Cerberus Portkey Activate,'_ Harry thought in his mind. He felt the portkey activate and send the giant three headed dog to Delacour Manor. The young wizard had already set up a pen big enough to hold the canine along with telling his parents about her.

-x-x-x-

[June Twentieth 1992: Sunday]

Harry sat down in between Hermione and Daphne in their empty compartment on the train and was immediately bombarded with questions about the stone.

"What really happened?" Parvati asked, sitting across from Harry

"Was the Stone really there?" Daphne asked from his right.

"Is Cerb alright?" Hermione asked from his left.

"Cerb is fine," Harry said, rolling his eyes that the ridiculous name. "Right now she's at Delacour Manor."

"Good," Hermione said firmly, not even asking how Harry had smuggled a giant three headed dog out of one of the most secure places in England.

"Was the Stone really there?" Daphne repeated her question.

"No," Harry told them. "The Stone was a fake. It looked like the real thing except it had a crack in the middle of it."

"Do you think Dumbledore knew that the Stone was fake?" Parvati asked.

"Of course," Harry told her. "There's no way that he couldn't have known."

"So why put on such a big show about protecting a fake Stone?" Padma asked, her face scrunched up cutely.

"Maybe it was a test?" Daphne half asked, half suggested.

"But a test for who?" Parvati asked back.

"Well, who would Dumbledore want to test?" Hermione asked the compartment in general.

As one, all four girls swung their heads to Harry.

He just pouted at them.

-x-x-x-

[June Twentieth 1992: Sunday]

"Bye girls," Harry told his four best friends. They were in a group hug with Harry in the middle of it. He turned his head and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Harry," the four girls chorused together.

"I'll write you about visiting over the summer," Harry told them as he turned and walked toward where he saw his mum was.

"**Quite the ladies man, non?"** Apolline asked as Harry stopped in front of her.

Harry rolled his eyes, **"We're just friends."**

"**Yes,"** Apolline agreed. **"But give it time."** She finished with a wink.

Harry groaned at her comment as she activated the portkey.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Six**

**Knowledge And Talks**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[July Third 1992: Friday]

Harry sat, two weeks into summer break, on a chair in the massive Delacour library. Fleur was lying on a couch across from him reading one of her schoolbooks.

Harry's attention was drawn from his book when he heard a mental ping from his mindscape. Checking his mental interface, he noticed that Dumbledore's mind was finished downloading.

"Dumbledore's mind has finished downloading," Harry told Fleur who looked up from her book.

"**Snape's mind download is already done, non?" **Fleur asked**. "You should sort Snape's mind first then Dumbledore's"**

"**Alright,"** Harry agreed as he fully entered his mindscape. After a moment of pause, he sat in his control chair and immersed himself in his mind.

Harry sorted through Snape's memories, zooming through Snape's childhood. He transcribed the memories into text format then threw the actual memories away. He threw useless memories away, not even bothering to transcribe them.

There were a few memories Harry kept, like Snape's third year when he let half of Slytherin House bugger him the entire year whenever they wanted. It would make lovely blackmail material.

After sorting through all of Snape's Hogwarts years, gaining enough knowledge to take the Potions Mastery test.

Harry lost his concentration when he viewed one particular memory that had to deal with his parents' death. He screamed out in rage, gaining Fleur's attention.

"**Harry?"** Fleur asked, concern in her voice.

"**Snape,"** Harry hissed out. Fleur saw Harry's eyes glow a bluish green and knew that he was about to lose control.

"**Calm down, love,"** Fleur whispered in Harry's ear. She wrapped her arms around him while rubbing his back.

After a few minutes, Harry was calm enough to hug Fleur back.

"**Thank you, Flower**," Harry whispered back to his Veela who was humming in his ear. If it wasn't for her he would have Tunneled to wherever Snape was and killed him.

"**That's what I'm here for,"** Fleur told him with laughter in her voice.

"**Yes, emotional support and sex,"** Harry said cheekily. Fleur slapped him on the chest and pouted at him. **"You know I love you."**

"**You better,"** Fleur told him. **"What did you find out that has you so mad?"**

"**There's a prophecy about me and Voldemort,"** Harry said before he paused. **"Apparently, Snape heard the first half before being thrown out of the pub. He ran straight to Voldemort and told him. That's the reason Voldemort targeted my parents, because of Snape."**

"**That bastard,"** Fleur said softly. **"He'll pay but you can't just kill him when you first see him. I'm not losing you because you went off half cocked."**

"**You're right,"** Harry admitted. **"But he will die by my hands."**

"**If you want,"** Fleur told him, not even bothered by the fact that Harry just said he was going to kill someone.

"**I'm a lucky bastard to have you,"** Harry told Fleur. Fleur blushed brightly as she curled up around him.

"**Sort the rest of Snape's memories. I'll be right here,"** Fleur told her mate.

Harry smiled gently at her before he reentered his mindscape.

Time went on, Harry not moving as he sorted through Snape's early twenties until he came upon a memory that made him lose concentration and burst out laughing.

"**What's so funny?"** Fleur asked, confused at why he was laughing so hard.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he spoke, **"Snape wasn't just Voldemort's Potions Master, he was, as Malfoy senior put it, his butt slave."**

"**Butt slave?"** Fleur asked, not sure if she wanted to know what that was.

"**Let me put it this way, Snape has had every Death Eater either up his butt or in his mouth,"** Harry told her. He laughed as he watched her face turn from one of curiousness to that of disgust.

"**Why would you put that image in my head!" **Fleur exclaimed as she hit him on the arm.

Harry put his arms up in surrender, **"You should have seen the look on your face though."**

"**Ass,"** Fleur muttered.

"**Sorry, Flower,"** Harry told her. **"I think I'll do Dumbledore's memories a little at a time."**

"**A good idea,"** Fleur replied. **"You don't want to lose control of your magic."** She leaned up and kissed him.

-x-x-x-

[August First 1992: Saturday]

Harry stood in the main hall of the manor with only a month left of summer vacation left. Hermione, Daphne, Padma and Parvati would be arriving to spend the rest of summer vacation at Delacour Manor in just a few minutes.

With a flash, all four girls appeared on the floor with their trunks.

"Sooner or later you'll learn to land on your feet," Harry said as he laughed at them.

"We really do hate you," the girls chimed in unison from the tangled heap they were in on the floor.

"No you don't," Harry told them. He walked over and helped each of them up. Forgetting about his earlier comment, the girls hugged him tightly.

"Where's Fleur?" Daphne asked, looking around for Harry's Veela.

"She's still in bed," Harry told her with a smug grin on her face.

"What's that grin about?" Hermione asked warily.

"She's a little worn out from last night," Harry told her, making all four girls blush hard.

"Congratulations," Parvati said, blush still on her face. The other three girls in the room turned their heads to her and gave her a funny look.

"Why are you congratulating him?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Parvati began, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Fleur is a Veela. They're renowned for their stamina. Harry shouldn't be able to wear Fleur out."

"My runes are the only thing that is allowing me to wear her out," Harry admitted to the questioning stares he was getting. Absently, he waved his wand over the girls' trunks making them levitate.

"Harry!" Hermione said sharply. "You could get expelled for doing underage magic during the summer."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "For one, the Ministry can't tell who casts the magic, just that it was cast. And two, you're in France now, not England. In France, you're allowed to practice magic over the summer as long as you do it at home and not in front of muggles."

"Really?" Hermione asked her anger deflating.

Harry added, "England is the only country that has that stupid 'no magic during the summer' rule. Every other country doesn't."

Hermione would have deflated even more but Padma quickly interjected, "Think about it this way, Hermione. You can practice magic here."

Hearing that, Hermione perked up, "I did want to try some of the spells that I read about last month."

Harry rolled his eyes, no matter how much Hermione changed, she would always stay the same.

-x-x-x-

[August Fifth 1992: Wednesday]

"**Harry!"** Fleur shouted as she walked through Delacour Manor trying to find her boyfriend. She finally found him in the library reading a book.

"**Yes, Fleur?"** Harry asked not even looking up from his book.

"**I've been looking everywhere for you,"** she said exasperated.

"**I know, I heard you,"** he told her, still not taking his eyes off of his book.

Fleur stared at him before walking up to him and slapping his arm, **"You ass."** Harry just smiled at her. She continued when he didn't say anything, **"I'm taking the girls shopping; we'll be back around dinner time."**

"**Alright,"** Harry said finally looking up from his book. **"Do you have the new card I gave you?"**

"**Yes,"** Fleur said, drawing said card out of her purse. It was a black credit card that was linked directly to one of Harry's many bank accounts.

"**Good, then have fun,"** Harry told her. Fleur leant down and kissed him on the lips before walking towards the door.

"**Bye, love,"** she called out.

Harry decided that since all of the girls were gone, he would sort through Dumbledore's memories.

He saw that Dumbledore's knowledge gathering started to slow down by the fifties. Dumbledore still had masteries in a lot of subjects such as Defense, Potions, Alchemy, Transfiguration and Charms but Harry saw that Dumbledore stopped really gathering knowledge after a certain point. The point where Dumbledore was so politically powerful that he didn't need to gather more knowledge in the spell arts, just on his enemies.

Harry gained a lot of blackmail material on many people in the Ministry of Magic of England and a lot of other people that had graduated from the school.

After he had sorted all of Dumbledore's memories, he went back to the key memories that really stood out to Harry. One of the major memories that Dumbledore had was the reason that Voldemort hated Dumbledore so much.

Voldemort despised him because of what Dumbledore did to him during his Hogwarts years. Dumbledore had raped Voldemort or, as he was known in school, Tom Riddle from his second year until the end of sixth year.

As Harry watched the scene of the last time Dumbledore had forced himself on Riddle, Tom's magic reacted with a strong pulse. The pulse pushed Dumbledore into a wall and set a certain part on fire, burning it to a crisp. Harry knew that no magic would be able to grow that part back after such damage, which made Harry laugh so hard that he almost broke his concentration.

The next major memory was when Dumbledore first acquired Fawkes, his phoenix. The phoenix didn't come of its own free will like all believed. No, the phoenix was summoned then bound by Dumbledore to him as a slave in his youth. That shocked Harry as, while he knew that Dumbledore was a bastard, Harry was finding that Dumbledore was actually an evil bastard.

The next thing really shocked Harry, Dumbledore had made a Horcrux. The item that held the Horcrux was a plain silver ring. It made sense to Harry, why make something well known a Horcrux, something simple was most likely better.

The last major memory Dumbledore had was when he used the imperious on an interviewing Divination teacher in order to make a fake prophecy. Dumbledore knew that Snape was outside listening and that Snape would run right to Voldemort.

Harry knew a new level of rage as he watched the scene of Dumbledore letting Snape overhear half of the fake prophecy then letting him go. Harry watched as Snape disappeared and Dumbledore smiled evilly.

The very lucky wizard wanted nothing more than to Tunnel to wherever Dumbledore was and kill him slowly. The only thing that stopped him was what Fleur had said earlier in the summer, Dumbledore would die but only when Harry could get away with it.

Harry took a needed breathe as he settled his fluctuating magic. While he now had the knowledge of one of the most knowledgeable people of the planet, he saw just how evil Dumbledore truly was.

-x-x-x-

[August Twelve 1992: Wednesday]

A week after Harry had sorted Dumbledore's memories, he had calmed down enough that just thinking about it wouldn't make him go into a rage. Fleur had been very shocked at what Dumbledore had done when Harry told her.

The young wizard slowly woke up and found himself attached to a naked Veela. Fleur was curled around him, her arms around him with her legs locked around one of his legs. He had to laugh at the position she put herself in because he knew that they didn't go to sleep like that.

He placed small kisses on the side of her neck, making the sleeping girl squirm.

"**Wake up, love,"** Harry whispered to his Veela mate. Said Veela half opened her eyes and looked up at him which made her look very cute.

"**I don't wanna wake up,"** Fleur mumbled, gripping Harry tighter.

"**But you have to,"** Harry said to which Fleur let out a little grunt of frustration. She uncurled from Harry and sat up. Harry stared at her body, marveling at her beauty. Fleur saw him looking at her and gave him a sexy smile.

"**Coming?"** she said as she walked towards their private bathroom, swaying her hips. Harry smirked as he got up and followed her. He walked into the bathroom and saw that Fleur was already in the huge tub that was filling rapidly thanks to the many faucets.

The tub was so big that when Harry sat down in it on a ledge, his feet didn't touch the bottom. Fleur swam up to Harry and rested her chin on his stomach.

"**Oh, I did,"** Harry told her with laughter in his voice. He drifted his hands down to her own sex only for Fleur to flinch when he made contact.

"**What's wrong?"** Harry asked concernedly as he saw her flinch.

"**I'm just sore,"** Fleur told him as she grabbed his hand with her own and brought it up to her chest.

Harry frowned at the comment**. "Am I being too rough on you?"** he asked because sometimes they got carried away.

"**No, no,"** Fleur protested. She gripped his hand and brought it to her mouth. She kissed the hand before sighing.

"**You're not being rough,"** Fleur told him. **"It's the frequency."**

Harry's brow furrowed**, "Why didn't you say anything?"** He loved having sex with his Veela but didn't want to hurt her.

"**I'm a Veela,"** Fleur said simply. At Harry's confused look she elaborated, **"You are my mate, Harry, Veela are supposed to completely satisfy their mates but you have more stamina than me."**

"**Fleur,"** Harry said tenderly, he brought her up into a hug and held her tightly. "**Just because I want to have sex doesn't mean you have to say yes, alright?"**

"**I know,"** Fleur told him. "**I just can't stand to tell my mate 'No, I don't want to have sex'."**

"**If you're too sore just tell me, okay**?" Harry said to her. **"I don't want to hurt you. Okay?"**

"**Okay,"** Fleur answered softly.

They both sat in the tub in each other's arms, soaking in the hot water. Half an hour went by before either of them spoke.

"**I think I have another way for you to get satisfied even when I'm too sore for you,"** Fleur spoke up in the silence.

"**Oh, and how is that?"** Harry asked. He drifted his hands down playfully to her bum making Fleur's eyes widen.

"**Not there!"** Fleur almost shouted out. At Harry raised eyebrow she flustered, **"Well, maybe we could try there."** She finished with a blush on her face and Harry had to smirk, it wasn't often that you got a Veela to blush.

"**Go on,"** Harry said, giving her an out.

She took it and spoke, **"You could take another lover."**

"**That's a good idea,"** Harry joked, not being at all serious until he saw her face was devoid of any humor. **"You're serious?"**

"**Yes,"** Fleur answered.

"**I would never cheat on you,"** Harry protested. Fleur kissed him quickly which stopped his protests. She broke the kiss and sat back on his lap.

"**It's not cheating if I give you permission to be with another girl," **Fleur told him.

"**And just who would I sleep with?"** Harry asked.

"**Well,"** Fleur began, she self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, **"The only people I feel comfortable with you being that close to are Daphne, Hermione and the twins."**

Harry nodded his head, "**They do have crushes on me but I don't think they're ready for that."**

"**They're not,"** Fleur told him. **"They've been, umm..,"** Fleur trailing off uncertainly, **"pleasuring themselves, but I can sense they aren't ready. Daphne is close though, probably from her upbringing."**

"**So I have permission to go after them?"** Harry asked. At Fleur's nod, he asked, **"Did they talk to you?"**

"**No. Why, did they say something?"** Fleur asked.

"**No,"** Harry shook his head. **"I knew they liked me and I told them that for anything beyond what it was that they would have to talk to you."**

"**Oh,"** Fleur said, **"Should I let you tell them?"**

Harry smiled at her, **"If you wouldn't mind, I want to see their faces when they realize that they didn't ask you first."**

Fleur giggled at the picture, **"They're going to freak out. That's mean."** She paused before continuing, **"But so funny."**

-x-x-x-

[August Twentieth 1992: Thursday]

Harry stepped out of the floo network at The Leaky Cauldron to see the girls already waiting for him. If it was up to him they would be getting their school supplies in France but unfortunately, Hogwarts' list of supplies could only be found in Diagon Alley.

"Come on, girls," Harry told them as he grabbed Fleur's hand and made his way towards the back of the pub. They entered what would look like a dead end. He tapped the necessary combination on the wall with his finger.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded as the wall receded into a doorway.

"I just push some magic into my fingers," Harry shrugged. "It's an easy trick that I read from the Delacour library."

"Can I read the book?" Hermione asked with a little pout.

"You can see it after we're done shopping," Fleur answered her. Hermione smiled brightly at the thought of reading a new book which made everyone roll their eyes at her.

"Come on, I need to withdraw some money from Gringotts," Harry told the girls as he started walking down the shopping alley. He muttered, "Stupid backwards wizards and still using coins as money."

Fleur giggled as she overheard what he muttered to himself.

The group entered and as soon as the goblin guards saw Harry, they bowed to him.

"I don't think I've ever seen a goblin bow to a human," Daphne said as she looked on in shock, along with the rest of the bank. Harry just smirked. He walked up to a goblin teller that wasn't serving anyone.

"I need to make a withdraw from vault four hundred and one of three hundred galleons," Harry told the free goblin teller. The goblin nodded his little head and barked orders to a passing goblin.

"That's a lot of money," Parvarti noted.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm paying for everyone's school supplies and I know that Fleur will want to shop some." He saw his four best friends about to protest him paying so he spoke up. "I'm paying, save the money you got from your parents for something you want."

"This is just how Harry is, girls," Fleur said to the group, "Mama and Papa give me more than a big enough allowance but Harry still pays for everything. You should feel flattered, besides me the only other woman Harry pays for is Mama."

The four soon to be second years looked at each other before giving in.

"Here's your gold, Mr. Potter," the goblin said respectfully, knowing how much influence the young man before him had. "And may I commend you on your investing skills."

"Whatever," Harry told the goblin before snatching the money out its hand and walking away.

As the group walked down the white marble steps of the bank, Hermione had to speak her mind.

"That was kind of rude, Harry," Hermione said with a frown on her face.

"The goblins were very rude to him on his first visit," Fleur explained for Harry. "Ever since then Harry hasn't liked them."

"Not many people like goblins," Daphne added her opinion, having been to the bank many times with her parents. "They're very rude."

"They didn't seem rude to Harry," Hermione stated with a cute confused look on her face.

"It's because how much money Harry makes investing," Fleur explained to the group. She turned to her mate and spoke, "He commanded me to secrecy though so don't ask how he does it."

"I'll tell them after third year," Harry told them with a smirk on his face. "Me and Mum's plan will be ready by then."

"Why do I get the feeling that he's going to do something immature yet awesome at the same time?" Padma asked warily.

"Because you know Harry very well," Fleur told her with a smile on her beautiful face. Padma blushed at the praise from Harry's mate.

"Come on, let's get everything on the list," Harry said to the group. He walked towards the first item on the school supply list with the girls following him.

It took them over four hours to finish shopping for their school supplies because the girls' attention while shopping was very short, wanting to look at every little thing.

As everyone finished buying potions supplies from the Apothecary, they were handed to Fleur so she could shrink them.

"How come you don't shrink them, Harry?" Hermione asked with a frown on her face. "Aren't you a French citizen?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head, "But I wouldn't put it past the English Ministry to place sensors on me to try and catch me breaking their laws."

"What would happen if you did get caught?" Parvati asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, Dad would get me off without so much breaking a sweat but it would still be annoying.

"Oh," Hermione stated before shrugging her own shoulders. "Let's finish shopping."

-x-x-x-

[August Twentieth 1992: Thursday]

"Only the books left," Hermione state with a bright grin on her face at the thought of buying more books.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Fleur asked with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"You don't know who Gilderoy Lockhart is?" Parvati asked, shocked.

"Non," Fleur replied.

"He's a fake," Harry butted into their conversation. At his four best friends shocked looks he continued, "His books are in the library under the Fiction section. I've read a couple of them and trust me, he's a fraud. He's only popular in the UK, everywhere else he's a laughing stock."

The four girls didn't want to believe what they were hearing, Gilderoy Lockhart was every girls dream hero but this wasn't some random person telling them that Lockhart was a fraud, it was Harry. The one who they trusted with all of their secrets, the one who never judged them or spoke bad to them when they were in a bad mood and took it out on him.

"Really?" Padma asked while biting her lower lip.

Harry could see that the girls really looked up to the Lockhart fool so he tried to put them down as gently as he could, "I'm sorry, girls, but yes, he's a fraud. The things he says he does happen but the way he says they happen are impossible. There's also the fact that sometimes he's in two places at once in his books."

The shoulders of the four girls steadily dropped as Harry kept talking. As Harry finished their shoulders were about as low as they could go. Harry saw this and wrapped Padma and Daphne into one armed hugs. Fleur copied him with Parvati and Hermione.

"Don't worry, girls, you still have me," Harry said with a joking smile on his face.

"Well, you did kill a troll," Parvati told him as she turned her head up to look him in the eyes.

"And he's still young, I'm sure there will be more events of Harry being the Hero," Daphne pointed out.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat with a light flush on his face, "Only if you girls are in trouble."

"Our hero!" five girls said in unison as they jumped on Harry. He felt more than one pair of hands grope his body but didn't say anything as Fleur had given him permission to chase other girls, might as well move the girls along as fast as possible.

After everyone was off Harry, he looked around and found four blushing girls and one smirking half Veela. He could have sworn he heard a muttered 'so big', which made him smirk at his Veela.

"Books?" Hermione asked as her own blush receded.

"Sure," Harry replied to her with amusement coloring his voice.

The group of one young male and five young women made their way to Flourish and Blotts to buy their second year course books. As the bookstore came into view they saw that it was packed with students as well as adults.

Harry glanced with his advanced sight and saw something that made him groan.

"What?" Fleur asked her mate.

"That fool Lockhart is doing a book signing today," Harry told her.

Harry's four best friends faces began to light up before they remembered what Harry had told them and their faces turned downcast.

"Well, no use grumbling," Fleur told Harry, she tugged his hand to give him encouragement to walk towards the bookstore.

As soon Harry and the girls were walking through the crowd to get to the books, Harry was grabbed by a hand and ripped from Fleur's hand. Harry saw that the person had bright yellow robes on, something that made his eyes hurt. Using the man's hand, Harry shoved the man away from him.

Harry, seeing that it was Lockhart himself, sent a small burst of his power directly to the man's groin, painfully castrating the man. He covered his actions with a small quick, yet powerful kick to the groin. Lockhart grabbed his now useless manhood and dropped to the ground crying.

"What did you do that for, boy?" A redhead woman from the crowd bellowed out.

"A strange man just grabbed me from a crowd," Harry said forcefully to the woman. "What am I supposed to do?"

The woman looked like she wanted to say something else but when she saw the rest of the crowd nodding their heads she quieted down.

Harry quickly made his way out of the limelight of the crowd as Lockhart started moaning. The crowd made their way over to Lockhart and started helping him up.

"That was perfection, Harry," Fleur breathed out as she wrapped her body around his arm. Harry quirked his eyebrow at her, she was always clingy after he put an inbred idiot down. He personally thought she got off on watching her mate destroy other men, whether it be with his intelligence or his strength.

"We got your books for you while you were busy," Padma said shyly as she handed him a shrunken bag.

"Thanks, Pad," Harry told her. He grabbed the bag with his free hand and stuck it in his pocket as his other arm was stuck between his Veela's breasts.

"I think we should leave before anymore trouble finds Harry," Hermione stated with a matter of fact tone.

"Right," Daphne agreed. "Another reason is that Fleur looks like she's about to jump him." The other three girls turned to Fleur and saw her rubbing her body up and down Harry's side, making the four girls blush.

As they exited the Alley, they couldn't help but notice a fight that was between a poorer Ron and a more feminine Draco.

-x-x-x-

[August Thirty-First 1992: Monday]

It was the day before everyone returned to school and Harry and the girls were making the most of it. They were currently in the pool that was located behind the guest house.

Harry's four best friends all wore two piece bikinis that they were just beginning to fill out and he was looking forward to seeing them grow.

His attention was grabbed when he was dunked under the water by a grinning Daphne. Harry came up sputtering water. He growled at her and quickly tried to grab her only for her to dodge him. Daphne swam as fast as she could but was finally caught when she ran out of room to swim.

Harry quickly pinned her against the edge of the pool. He was about to tickle her into submission when he glanced down and found their faces only inches apart. The young man watched Daphne lick her lips, which broke Harry's self-control. He leant down slowly and placed his lips on hers.

Daphne froze, not thinking Harry would actually kiss her, before she melted against him. She had to suppress her moan as Harry kissed her tenderly, he was making her first kiss a most enjoyable experience. She reluctantly broke the kiss when air became a necessity.

She looked up at Harry with half-lidded eyes before her higher brain functions snapped back into place, which made her neck snap to where Fleur was.

Fleur smiled at one of the young witches she had grown fond of and swam towards her.

Daphne shifted nervously as Fleur swam towards them, she didn't want to know what a Veela did to the girl that moved in on her mate. She was shocked thoroughly when Fleur leaned down and kissed her ear.

"I can share," Fleur whispered into Daphne's ear as she kissed her neck. "There's more than enough Harry to go around. We'll talk details later but if you decide to pursue this then know I'll be Alpha among his harem."

Daphne kept her look of shock before her face split into a bright smile. She turned to Fleur to answer her just as Fleur went to kiss her ear again making them touch lips.

Fleur drew her lips back, "We'll try that after you've been with Harry." Her statement made Daphne blush brightly.

"What the hell?" Hermione blurted out, which made everyone turn in surprise to her.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "My runes are becoming a nuisance in my love life," Harry started making his four best friends blush, "Because of my stamina rune, I'm hurting Fleur because of how much we have sex. Fleur told me early in the summer that I could take a second lover but it had to be one of you four."

"Harry has told me that the four of you fancy him," Fleur stated, which made said four girls blush. "And I can see that you like him. I'm giving Harry and you four permission to pursue a relationship with him if you want to."

"It's very tempting," Hermione said softly, "But I think I want to find a guy I can have all to myself."

Fleur nodded in understanding, "That's fine, Hermione, the only thing I ask is that you don't have sexual relations with other guys only for you to come back to Harry and I."

"So I have to keep my virginity or the offer is off?" Hermione clarified.

Fleur shrugged her shoulders, "Basically, I know Harry wouldn't care that much but, to put it crudely, I'm not giving someone's seconds to my mate."

"That was crude," Hermione muttered for all to hear. "Fine, no sex until I make a decision."

Harry saw Hermione hesitate wanting to say something more, "What, Hermione?"

"Can I kiss you?" Hermione blurted out. She blushed as everyone looked at her, "It's just, I want my first kiss to be something I won't regret."

Harry smiled and nodded, which made Hermione swim up to him. He tilted her head up when she reached him and brought his own down to hers. The lucky wizard kissed her just like he kissed Daphne and Hermione actually whimpered when he broke the kiss.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. Harry smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He turned his attention to the twins who had been silent.

"We would love to, Harry," Padma began softly, "But our father has made it perfectly clear that we have to ask his permission to date, or as he put it, court one or both of us and whoever wished to court us has to ask in person."

Harry blinked at what Padma had said, "That sounds more like he's trying to stop you from dating totally."

"That's what we think," Parvati told Harry with a downcast expression.

"So no kiss?" Harry pouted jokingly.

Padma and Parvati's expression turned more downcast at his joke, "We would love to be with you, Fleur and Daphne or even just have our first kiss with you but Father found a charm in an old text that shows the virginity of a girl."

"What's that have to do with kissing?" Hermione asked confusedly.

Padma sighed, "Because the charm is so detailed that It gives first of everything." At titled heads from everyone she elaborated, "It shows first kiss, touching of certain areas and sex any way you can think of."

"Who would come up with a spell like that?" Hermione asked disgusted.

"Purebloods have a spell that shows the virginity of a girl and it is used to show the purity of a girl for betrothal contracts," Daphne explained.

"The one father has is nothing like that one," Parvati explained. "It even shows when you first have anal sex."

Harry laughed at the blushes on everyone but his and Fleur's faces. "Can you teach me the spell?"

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"Pranks," Harry said with a devious grin that sent shivers even up Fleur's spine.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Snakes, Dueling Club, and The Chamber**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[September First 1992: Tuesday]

Harry, the girls and his parents stood on the platform 9 and 3/4s on September first. Fleur had already portkeyed to Beauxbatons earlier that morning.

"Bye Mum, Dad," Harry told his adopted parents as he and the girls boarded the train.

"Harry," Apolline called out making Harry stop.

"Go get a compartment," Harry told his four best friends. They nodded their heads and disappeared into the train.

"Yes?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Apolline glanced at Jean who took the hint and backed away to give them privacy.

"I've noticed that you and Daphne have been acting closer since yesterday," Apolline told him.

Harry's other eyebrow raised. His mum was very perceptive. "Daphne and I have decided to start dating."

Apolline narrowed her eyes and asked icily, "Do what?"

"Oh calm the bloody hell down," Harry snapped at her, making Apolline jolt in surprise as Harry had never talked to her like that. "I don't like that you're implying that I'm cheating on Fleur and don't even let me explain."

Apolline's face softened. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "What's going on?"

Harry stared at her before answering, "I'm wearing Fleur out and actually hurting her because of my runes. She's given me permission to date other girls which translates into just Hermione, Daphne and the twins."

"Oh," Apolline muttered. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"It's fine," Harry told her.

"Why only Daphne?" Apolline asked.

"Hermione wants to find her own guy if she can," Harry stated before laughing. "You should have seen Hermione's face when Fleur told her that she had to stay a virgin because Fleur didn't want her mate to have sloppy seconds."

Apolline's face turned a little pink as she muttered about blunt daughters.

"The twins have to have their father's permission in person to start dating," Harry explained. "So I'm going to invite them the day after Christmas so we can discuss a betrothal contract because they want to join the group."

"You're starting a harem," Apolline sighed. She then squealed loudly as she gathered Harry into a hug. "My son is so manly!"

As soon as it begun, Apolline had let go of him and looked around to see who had seen that. "You didn't see that."

"Yes I did and it's good blackmail material," Harry told her as he kissed her cheek. "Bye!" Harry yelled out as he ran onto the train."

He laughed as he heard a yell of "Harry James".

Harry walked down the train until he found the girls.

-x-x-x-

[September First 1992: Tuesday]

Harry and the girls were sitting in the compartment, Hermione and the twins on one side with Daphne snuggled up to Harry on the other side.

"Hmm," Daphne hummed as she burrowed her head into Harry's chest and inhaled his scent.

Their peaceful silence was interrupted when a pop was heard which made everyone look to the middle of the compartment where a house elf stood in its horrible tea cozy.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!" the house elf shouted out with its ears flopping around.

"Umm," Hermione said, lost for words for one of the few time in her life, "Why?"

"It's not safe!" the tiny elf shouted out.

"What's not safe?" Daphne asked lazily, not even bothered by the fact that the elf was there she was so comfortable.

"There's great danger at Hogwarts," the house elf squeaked out.

"From what?" Padma asked.

"Dobby cannot speak bad about master," the house elf muttered. "Bad Dobby," the house elf muttered as he started to bang his head against the wall.

"Stop," Hermione cried, outraged by the abuse it was inflicting on itself.

"Sorry, Dobby," Harry told the elf. "But I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Then Dobby is sorry," Dobby said as he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"What was that?" Hermione sat stunned by the odd creature.

"A house elf," Parvati told her, "They're the servants of the Wizarding world."

"Do they get paid?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not," Daphne told her, "Why would they?"

"They're slaves!" Hermione said loudly in outrage.

"Hermione," Harry said sharply making Hermione to calm down. "We will discuss this like adults or it won't be discussed. Arguing is fine but rants are not."

Hermione flushed as he was right, she was about to go off on a rant that wouldn't have allowed the others to speak.

"So they're slaves?" Hermione asked quietly. "Why?"

"We don't actually know," Daphne admitted. Hermione looked disappointed before turning to Harry, if the other girls didn't know then maybe he would.

"There was a war between the Goblins and High Elves," Harry told her. "The High Elves were losing so they ran to the wizards of old to protect them. The wizards were greedy and made them slaves in exchange for protection."

"Wow," Padma muttered. Her and Parvati's family was old and not even they knew that.

"Why don't the wizards free them?" Hermione asked cutely.

"Hermione I love you but you're so naïve," Harry said gently. Hermione looked down making Harry sigh. He turned to Daphne and gave her a look. She got the message and stood up. Daphne grabbed Hermione's hands and tugged her up then pushed her down next to Harry.

Hermione looked up to Harry and he saw that her eyes were moistened. Harry cupped both of her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione, you're twelve," Harry said gently. "You're allowed to be naïve. The only reason I'm more mature is because of Fleur and my parents raised me that way because of my going to become Lord Potter when I turn fourteen."

Hermione nodded into Harry's hands. "I know you didn't mean anything by it but it still hurt."

Harry leant down and kissed her forehead before he put his mouth by her ear to whisper into it. "I won't ever hurt you intentionally love."

"Love?" Hermione whispered so quietly that only Harry heard. She heard him chuckle into her ear.

"You might find a guy that you like but we both know that you'll come back to me," Harry told her quietly. Hermione opened her mouth to deny his statement but it was true, none of the boys at school could even compare to Harry.

"House elves are slaves because they have to be," Harry told the girls in general, not outwardly showing any hint of the conversation they had just had. "They feed off theirs master and mistresses magic in order to live."

"So if they aren't bound they die?" Hermione asked while biting her lip.

"Exactly," Harry answered. "But just because they're slaves doesn't mean they aren't treated well. I've traveled with my family all over the world and I've found that it's only in England they are treated badly."

"Can't we free them?" Hermione asked, somewhat relieved that it was only a small portion that were abused.

"Sorry but only the master of the elf can free him or her," Harry said, dashing her hopes.

Hermione's face fell at the thought of them not being able to help the house elves.

Harry, seeing her so sad couldn't help but do something about it. He couldn't see one of his girls sad, "I tell you what, I'm rich enough to buy a small country if I want. I'll buy all of the free elves I can get my hands on so they won't be abused."

"Would you?" Hermione asked with a tremble in her voice.

"For you?" Harry asked. "Of course, I'll try to buy the abused elves as well from the purebloods if I can."

"Thank you, Harry!" Hermione shouted out excitedly. She jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"What will you even do with all of those elves? I know the parlor that my family buys from sells dozens of elves a year and that's just one of many," Daphne asked with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

Harry shrugged, "Elves are basically free labor so I'll just use them to run my production facilities like my farms and such. They'll be taken care of, though, so don't even worry." He added on as he saw Hermione about to open her mouth.

"As long as they're taken care of I don't mind you using them for labor," Hermione nodded in satisfaction. She showed her happiness by snuggling into Harry, just like Daphne had done earlier.

"Umm, guys," Parvati started as she looked out the window.

"What?" they asked as one.

"Is that a flying car?" Parvati asked as she pointed outside. As one, the group turned and, sure enough, there was a flying blue car flying next to the window.

"Wonder who's flying it?" Hermione asked from her spot next to Harry.

"The Weasel," Harry said as he caught a glimpse of carrot colored hair. "He's the only one stupid enough to do that."

"Oh," Parvati said. She shrugged to herself and turned back to her book.

-x-x-x-

[September First 1992: Tuesday]

A couple of hours later the five best friends were sitting at the Ravenclaw table waiting for the feast to begin.

The double wooden doors of the Great Hall slammed open to reveal a furious looking Snape with the Weasel following behind him.

"Can we help you, Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked with a white bushy eyebrow raised.

"This," Snape seethed out, "Student… flew a car all the way from Kings Cross to the school where he crashed into the Whomping Willow."

"Was he seen by muggles?" Professor McGonagall asked with concern coloring her voice.

"He was seen all over London," Snape sneered out as he glared at Weasley.

"That's really bad," the resident charms master squeaked out as he fell off his chair.

"Let's discuss this in the Antechamber," Dumbledore stated as he stood up from his chair. He, the heads of house and Weasley made their way towards a room that was off to the side. Dumbledore let the four heads and the student pass before he turned back towards the student body. "I expected everyone to behave themselves for the teachers left in the Hall."

"What kind of idiot takes a flying car over London?" Hermione asked rhetorically as she too shook her head.

Even though it was a rhetorical question, Daphne answered anyway, "That Ginger is going to get himself killed one of these days."

"If he doesn't get thrown in jail first," Harry said as he took a bite of steak.

"At least he can't procreate," Daphne pointed out as she stole some of Harry's steak. She smiled cutely at him when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well I'm thankful of that small mercy," Hermione muttered to herself, just loud enough for the other four to hear which made them crack smiles.

"This is good," Daphne commented to Harry as she continued to eat his steak off of his plate.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my food," Harry said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Daphne told him, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice.

-x-x-x-

[September Second 1992: Wednesday]

"Oh god, I'm fucked," a whiney voice sounded through the Great Hall.

Harry glanced over at Ron Weasley to see him trying to tape his broken wand together. The idiot was going to wind up killing himself if he tried to do magic with that wand.

"What's the matter, Weasel, can't get your wand to stay up?" Harry said loudly much to the humor of the Great Hall. The Weasel flushed in embarrassment as he glared at Harry. Harry just smirked back at him.

"Nice one, Harry," Daphne said as she giggled with the rest of the girls.

"Thanks, Daphne," Harry told her.

"It's even true," Hermione pointed out. Daphne and the twins stopped giggling and started to look green.

"Hi Harry," a voice suddenly interrupted Harry and the group with an accompanied flash of blinding white light. "I'm Collin!"

"Collin," Harry began with narrowed eyes, "If you ever take my picture without my permission again I'm going to sue you. Do you understand me?"

Collin paled, nodded his head vigorously before running off.

"That was harsh," Hermione said a scolding tone in her voice.

Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't have been so harsh if the little bastard didn't just shove a camera in my face then take a picture."

"I guess you're right," Hermione admitted.

"Of course I'm right," Harry looked wounded. Hermione rolled her eyes while giggling.

"Hey look! Weasley's got himself a Howler," called a black boy from the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned towards where he was pointing and, sure enough, there was a bird flying towards Weasley. In its talons was a bright red envelope.

"Oh this is going to be good," Harry muttered to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Shhhh," Daphne said with a finger to her lips. Hermione looked insulted that she was just shushed but her attention was drawn away from Daphne.

The red envelope in front of Weasley suddenly shot up and formed a mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY!

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR. YOUR FARTHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK BECAUSE OF YOUR BONEHEADED STUNT. IF YOU STEP ONE TOE OUT OF LINE, I'M BRINGING YOU HOME. YOU THINK THAT SPANKING WAS BAD LAST SUMMER WHEN I PULLED YOUR PANTS DOWN? IT WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE ONE I GIVE YOU IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN!

The howler suddenly turned towards a small redheaded girl, "And congratulations on getting into Gryffindor, Ginny, your father and I are so proud." The howler turned back towards Ron and blew a raspberry at him before tearing itself up.

Ron Weasley sat in silence as what he just heard sunk into his brain.

"Your mother spanks your bare ass?" Harry asked, stunned and a little grossed out. "Does she give you the reach around as well?"

"No!" Ron shouted out, his face to a pure red color, "It doesn't work!" As soon as those words exited his mouth, his face paled to an almost white color. He stood up and ran out of the hall, laughter following him.

"Ah," Harry sighed out as he chuckled out, "Best day this year."

"Most definitely," Parvati gasped out as she clutched her sides in laughter.

-x-x-x-

[September Third 1992: Thursday]

Harry, Daphne, Hermione and the twins were sitting in their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class waiting for their professor to show up. Harry knew that this was going to be a waste of time seeing as the man teaching was a fraud.

The door that had stairs in front of it opened and out came a man that wore bright yellow robes.

"Let me introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin 3rd Class, Honorary Member of the Dart Arts Defense League and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." The blond man said, trying to make him seem more important than he actually was.

"Professor?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes, my young student," Lockhart answered with his cheesy smile.

"Are you gay?" Harry asked, innocent expression still on his face. Harry saw the blond man sputter denials. "It's just, with the hair, the teeth and the robes, I just assumed…"

Lockhart was a puce color as he answered, "No, my dear boy, I'm not."

"It's okay if you're scared, we won't judge," Harry crooned at the professor.

Lockhart shot him a glare before he turned another direction, ignoring him.

"I was just asking a question," Harry pouted to the girls. They gave him looks of mock sympathy.

"…I must ask you not to scream, as it might provoke them!" Lockhart screamed as he tore the sheet off of the rattling cage. Harry snorted loudly when he saw that it was nothing but Cornish Pixies, while dangerous to children, they were nothing to the average wizard.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies," Lockhart said dramatically. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Harry saw Lockhart's hand reach for the cage door and muttered, "Oh this is going to be interesting."

"Let's see what you make of them," Lockhart said with what he thought was a smirk but instead just made him look constipated. The pixies flew out of the cage and around the room.

"Round them up, round them up. They're only pixies." Lockhart called out to the class that was in chaos.

"Harry, I think I love you," Daphne told Harry as she and the other girls sat under a bluish shield.

"You can show me later tonight," Harry told her, making her blush pure red, which looked very cute on her tanned face.

"I'm not doing anything I'm not ready for," Daphne muttered to him to which Harry nodded in agreement.

"AHHHH," a loud voice screamed out and everyone turned to see Ron Weasley, Fate's Bitch, being lifted up by his ears towards the dragon skeleton that hung in the room. A look a pain crossed Weasley's face as the Pixies let go in a way that his underwear caught on a horn, giving him a super wedgie. Weasley swung back and forth by his tighty whiteys, which made the class laugh.

Lockhart tried to do a spell but unfortunately, it failed horribly. A pixie took the incompetent wizard's wand and used it to break the chain that suspended the dragon skeleton in the class. Lockhart nearly pissed himself when the pixies started to dive boom him. He ran up the stairs to his office and slammed the door behind him.

Harry sighed as the coward ran as he turned his head toward Parvati. "Would you do the honor?"

"Of course," Parvati agreed gracefully. "Immobulus."

As the spell was cast, the pixies stood frozen as they drifted through the air.

"Nice work, Par," Harry praised her as she sat back down.

"Thank you," she smiled out, happy to have the praise from her best friend.

-x-x-x-

[September Fifth 1992: Saturday]

Since the day was clear and sunny, the five best friends decided to spend the day outside. As they were making their way out of the castle, they saw both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams facing off at each other. The group of second year Ravenclaws slowly drifted over to the fight in order to be entertained.

"What do you think you're doing, Flint?" the captain of the Gryffindor team asked out with a sigh.

"Quidditch practice, Wood," Flint sneered out.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor," Wood said in a certain voice.

"We have permission from Professor Snape," Flint said as he handed Wood a note.

"To train your new Seeker?" Wood asked to himself. "Who's your new Seeker?"

As the Slytherin team parted, Draco Malfoy stepped forward with a broom in his hand.

"So his daddy brought his position?" Wood asked Flint. Flint narrowed his eyes before his eyes quickly flicked to the broom he was holding.

"Brought my position? I got it on pure skill," Malfoy boasted as he puffed up his chest.

"So those new brooms had nothing to do with it?" a tall black girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course they did. There's no way he could get on the team without them," a voice said to the side. Everyone turned to see the Weasel standing there.

"Shut your mouth, Weasley," Malfoy sneered out. "The brooms were a gift to the team. At least my family could afford it. Your mother would probably have to sell herself to afford anything new." Malfoy got a mock thoughtful look on his face before he corrected himself, "On second thought, she would have to pay whoever she fucked."

"That was actually pretty good," Daphne muttered to the others.

Ron bellowed in rage as he pointed his wand at Malfoy. What came out wasn't a spell but a piece of raw magic. Unfortunately, because of the broken wand the spell that was channeled out rebounded and hit Weasley, making him fly backwards.

Weasley groaned as he stood up and then everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" the Weasel asked before he noticed that his voice was very high pitched.

"Dude," Harry said, an expression he had picked up while vacationing in America, with his is eyes wide, "You turned yourself into a girl." His expression changed from shock to belly aching laughter.

"What!" Weasley shrieked out before grabbing hims-herself. Her face paled and she ran out of the courtyard.

"I wonder why Malfoy looks so pale?" Parvati asked curiously. True to her question, Malfoy looked like someone had painted white paint on his face.

"Who cares?" Hermione shrugged, "It's just Malfoy."

"True that," Harry agreed. "Come, let's go to the lake"

-x-x-x-

[September Fifth 1992: Saturday]

The group of five students sat in their secret spot that over looked the lake.

"This is very peaceful," Padma commented as she looked out over the lake and the castle in the background.

"Harry," Daphne began. "Does Fleur have any classes?"

Harry tilted his head as he thought, "No, she has private study time right now. Why?"

"Can you bring her here?" Daphne asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Good idea," Harry answered her. He stood up and disappeared in a swirl of blue.

The girls waited about ten minutes before another swirl of blue revealed Harry and Fleur.

"Hi Fleur," four female voices sounded as the Veela appeared.

"Hey girls," Fleur said as she waved at the four girls that she had become close to over the summer.

Fleur walked over and sat right next to Daphne, "So I heard that Harry and I's little raven wanted me here?" Her eyebrow was raised in question.

Daphne smiled shyly as she cuddled up to Fleur. Fleur laughed at her actions, she put her arm around Daphne's shoulder and brought her towards her. Daphne rested her head on Fleur's ample breasts and sighed.

Harry raised his eyebrow at the display, it was very forward of Daphne to do. He walked beside Daphne and sat down.

"Damn our father," Padma cursed to her sister to which her sister agreed. "Can we keep it PG guys?"

"Sure girls," Harry laughed but didn't move his hand from Daphne's inner thigh.

"So how far have you gone with our little raven?" Fleur asked.

"Not very far," Harry told her as he kissed the side of Daphne's neck, making her mew into Fleur's chest. "Just kissing and a little touchy feely."

"Well, I want to be there when you two make love," Fleur spoke out as she ran her fingers through Daphne's hair. "You're hair is really silky."

"Thanks," Daphne mumbled, her eyes drooping as she was half asleep.

Fleur grinned at Daphne before relaxing and enjoying the feel of another female's body against hers. It was the first time that someone other than Harry was in this position.

"Damn I can't wait until Daph is ready," Harry muttered to himself. His hand wandering towards Fleur's backside.

"Me and you both," Fleur muttered back to him as she sighed out in pleasure of his ministrations.

"So much for PG," Parvati said sarcastically.

"Eh, shut up," Harry told her with his tongue out at her

After a short silence Harry spoke, "I think I'm going to build myself a castle."

"That was random," Fleur told him.

"Looking at the castle made me think," Harry explained. "I think it's going to be a huge castle on a hill overlooking everything."

"Well, as long as I get to decorate some of it," Fleur told him.

"Of course, but the final decision is going to be mine," Harry said and Fleur nodded. His handed drifted to the inside of her pants and he cupped the top part of her bum.

"Daphne," Harry said making Daphne sit up and look at him with confusion in her eyes. "Come here." He continued, patting his lap. Daphne blushed before climbing away from Fleur, who was pouting, and into his lap.

Harry kissed the girl that was currently straddling him as his hands drifted down to cup her very firm bum.

Harry, disappointed that he didn't get to see the show, looked into Daphne's eyes. He entered Daphne's mind with skill and blanketed her mind with his.

Daphne, at first felt the intrusion and tensed but then felt it was Harry, relaxed and opened her mind to him. She knew that he was after the memory of what just happened and she gave it to him, along with all of the memories of how she felt.

Harry was bombarded with all of the memories that Daphne held of him and felt her true feelings and found that he returned them.

"You're right, that was hot," Harry told Parvati. He bent down and kissed Daphne very tenderly.

"I also love you just as much," Harry told Daphne, making her smile. Harry moaned and turned away from Daphne and saw that Fleur was asleep and had a certain area of his wrapped around with her lips, suckling it in her sleep.

"Anyone for round two?" Harry asked with a smirk which made all four girls blush. Fleur just kept on sleeping.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirty-First 1992: Saturday]

"I found out why Malfoy looked so pale when Weasley turned himself into a girl," Parvati crackled to the group as they walked down a corridor.

"How in the world did you find that out?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Didn't you know? Parvati is the Gossip Queen," Padma said with a smirk.

"Yup," Parvati said cheerfully. "Not just gossip though, I have dirt on a bunch of people as well."

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well," Parvati began as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "It turns out that there's an old contract from the 1800s between the Weasleys and Malfoys. A daughter from the Weasleys was to wed a son of the Malfoys. The Malfoys didn't know that the Weasleys didn't have daughters, only sons, so the Malfoys declared a blood feud on them."

"What's this have to do with Malfoy now?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"When Weasley turned himself into a girl, he activated the contract which means he has to marry Malfoy," Parvati explained with laughter in her voice.

"Wait, what about that first year, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Their mum, Molly, was a Prewett which has only female heads of house so that means Ginny is to become the new head of house when Molly gives up the title. That means she can't become a Malfoy," Harry explained.

"That…" Hermione began before she started clutching her stomach in laughter.

§Rip… Tear… Kill…§ a voice hissed out, making Harry look around. He saw that he was the only one that heard it so it had to be Parseltounge and that loud it had to be a very, very big snake. He also noted that spiders were crawling up the wall and out the window in a straight line which was weird.

"Oh my god what's that?" Hermione whispered out into the dark. She pointed to an animal that was strung up by its tail and looked frozen solid. She stepped forward and her foot hit a puddle of water.

"It's Flich's cat," Daphne said as she walked forward and poked the cat.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware?" Hermione whispered to herself. That sounded like something a pureblood would write.

Harry meanwhile was looking at the floor to the cat and back. Normally he would have never put the clues together but because of his Occlumency he was able to deduce that the creature that attacked the cat was most likely a Basilisk.

"Let's go," Harry ordered the girls as he turned around. The girls were quick to follow him, knowing that he had to have a good reason. Just as they were rounding a corner, the girls looked back to see a mass of students coming down the corridor.

-x-x-x-

[November Fourth 1992: Wednesday]

"Can I have your attention please? Now, today we will be transforming animals into water goblets," Professor McGonagall said as she walked over to a bird sitting on a pedestal.

"Now who would like to go first? Ah… Missus Weasley…" the Professor said as she walked up to the now redheaded female. Said female was shifting uncomfortably in her new robes and other garments she had to wear.

The redhead in question blushed as the classed looked at her. She tapped her pet rat three times before speaking "Fera Verto." The rat turned into a furry goblet showing that the spell was done wrong.

"Good first try, Missus Weasley," Professor McGonagall praised. She got a mumbled thanks in reply.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked as she saw the young students hand raised.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

"My subject is transfiguration, Miss. Granger," the Professor said firmly.

"Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a _personal_ interest in the subject, that is… disturbing," Hermione explained to her Professor.

"Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not," the Professor explained to her class of students.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school.

"According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns," Hermione whispered to herself.

"Have to get through me first," Harry told Hermione. As Hermione looked at Harry she saw his eyes flash a neon bluish green and instantly relaxed.

"Yes," the Professor said, smiling at the affection the two had for each other. "Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found."

"Professor, what exactly does the _legend_ tell us lies within the Chamber?" Padma asked from her seat beside Hermione.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home… to a monster," Professor McGonagall said.

-x-x-x-

[November Fourth 1992: Wednesday]

"So do you think the Chamber of Secrets is real?" Parvati asked the group as they walked down a corridor.

"Yes, couldn't you tell: McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are," Hermione answered.

"But that means that the Heir of Slytherin is at Hogwarts," Padma pointed out.

"Who do you think it is?" Parvati asked. "Malfoy?"

"No, he's an arsehole but if he was the Heir he would have opened the Chamber last year," Hermione answered.

"Wonder what the monster in the chamber though?" Padma asked.

"No clue," Hermione admitted.

Daphne, however, was watching Harry, who was oddly silent.

"You know what's going on," Daphne told Harry matter-of-factly. The comment made all of the girls look at him.

"Harry?" the three girls asked.

"Yeah, I know," Harry told them.

"Know about what?" Padma demanded.

Harry looked at her for a moment which made her blush. "The monster in the Chamber is a Basilisk. Don't know where the Camber is and don't care."

"How can you not care?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Harry turned his gaze on her and told her, "It isn't my problem."

"What about the troll?" Padma whispered out.

"The troll was a danger to you four so it was dealt with, until the Basilisk threatens you then why should I do something that is the professors responsibility?"

"So what if the Basilisk kills one of us because you didn't deal with it?" Hermione asked hotly.

"You're not going out alone," Harry told her. Hermione huffed out and crossed her arms under her chest.

"I still think you should deal with it," Hermione told him.

-x-x-x-

[November Seventh 1992: Saturday]

"This is kind of boring," Harry commented as he watched the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"You're telling us," Daphne muttered. Her arms were resting on the rail with her head on top of her arms. She felt movement and found Harry wrapping his arm around her. She smiled at him and stood up and leant back against his chest.

"How come you've been favoring Daphne lately?" Parvati complained.

Harry frowned but found that they were right. "I guess because she decided to join Fleur and I."

"Harry," Padma said in a hurt tone, "We would have joined before Daphne if it wasn't for our father."

"I know, Pad," Harry admitted, "I plan on asking your father for a betrothal contract for the both of you if you want me to."

"Yes," the twins said instantly. They glowed with happiness.

"I also plan on asking your mother for one for you," Harry said to the girl currently in his arms.

"Good," Daphne smiled up to him. She gave him a kiss on the nose, "I told you last night that I wanted one."

"Last night?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "When did you ask that last night?"

"When I was in his room after you three went to bed for some um…" Daphne paused, "private time."

"Why didn't you want us there?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, he knew that this was going to come up sooner or later, "What happened between us when I brought Fleur was hot yes but until you decide to fully be with us then it won't happen again."

"That's not fair," Hermione whined out.

"No Hermione," Harry said firmly. "It's not fair to me, Fleur and Daphne that you want the perks of the group but don't actually want to be in the group."

"Fine," Hermione said as she turned to sulk.

"Hermione," Harry called out gently. "If you want to be in the group then just say so."

Hermione looked conflicted, "I don't know what I want."

"Then until you know what you want it won't happen again," Harry told her. Hermione looked like she was going to protest but nodded.

"What's wrong with the bludger?" Daphne asked as she had been watching the game while Harry and Hermione talked.

The group turned to see a bludger seemingly flying all over the place before it stopped in midair. It turned and headed straight for Harry.

"Aren't I supposed to be lucky?" Harry asked as he saw the bludger heading straight for him. As if the bludger heard him it stopped again, then zoomed off towards the Slytherin side of the pitch. Silence reigned as the bludger zoomed into the crowd and hit Malfoy right in the groin. A loud crunch was heard throughout the pitch.

"Well, at least he was ball-less so that didn't hurt as much," Harry commented. The four girls turned green as they mentally pictured what a ball-less Malfoy looked like.

"We hate you," the girls said in unison.

"Really Daph? You hate me?" Harry whispered into her ear while discreetly grabbing her bum.

"No," Daphne squeaked out, looking around rapidly to make sure no one saw her boyfriend groping her in public.

-x-x-x-

[November Seventeenth 1992: Thursday]

Harry and the girls were currently standing next to a dueling platform. Harry didn't want to be here but, as the girls put it, it would be interesting to see two adult wizards duel.

"Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Lockhart while puffing his chest out.

"I didn't think he could get any more gay," Harry muttered to the girls. The comment made them giggle.

"Let me introduce my assistant: Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart yelled again.

"3… 2… 1" Lockhart yelled. Before he could even move, Snape had already thrown an Expelliarmus at him. The scarlet spell blasted Lockhart into the air and onto the ground.

"Still think this was a good idea?" Harry muttered to the girls. They shook their heads, appalled at how weak the fraud was.

Lockhart looked embarrassed before he put on his cheesy smile mask. "Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape sneered the last word out.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Miss Weasley is still adjusting to her recent change in," here Snape paused as he sneered, "Condition. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps."

"What if I don't want to duel?" Harry asked the two professors with a raised eyebrow.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy taunted from his position on stage.

"Of you?" Harry laughed out. "I'm more scared of what your girlfriend will do if I hurt her favorite toy." Harry paused and looked at a red faced Weasley. "Then again, that's even if you can get it up."

Harry didn't leave him time to answer as he smoothly jumped on the dueling platform and started throwing spells. Before Malfoy could even react, he was strung up by his ankles wearing pink robes with a clown nose on his face.

"Potter, you were supposed to wait for the count down!" Snape sneered out.

"I don't do duels," Harry said with flip of his hand. "My dad always taught me to fight to win."

Harry jumped down from the platform and over to the girls that were standing by the door. "Come on, girls, let's leave this stupid thing."

"Harry?" Daphne asked as they walked down a corridor, away from the Great Hall. "Why did you look so disgusted and amused when you looked at the Weasel?"

Harry grinned, "Something you might not know is that I have magical contacts. One of the charms on them is to see through inanimate objects."

"You can see through our clothes?" Hermione asked as she self-consciously crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really? You're going to hide yourself after that time by the lake?" Harry asked in amusement. "And no, I've never used them on you four." Harry paused, "I take that back, I've been using them on Daphne since the time by the lake."

Daphne was red faced, "I don't mind you looking whenever you want." Harry grinned at her.

"What's this have to do with Weasley?" Parvati asked.

"Well, you know what he said last year about Padma?" Harry asked rhetorically. Padma glared at a speck on the floor. "Well, I saw that Weasley has been," Harry paused for the right words, "Used lately."

"Used?" Hermione confusedly asked.

"I really have to spell it out, Hermione?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow asked. At her expectant look he continued, "Weasley was leaking a certain male body fluid."

"Oh," Hermione said with somehow red and green face.

"Yeah," Harry told her. "There's also the fact that her groin was still red so she must have just been intimate with someone."

"Ewww Harry," Daphne complained. She did not need that mental image in her head.

"Wait, how can she be leaking that if Malfoy was castrated," Hermione asked.

"Malfoy can't, he can pass her around to the rest of Slytherin though," Harry told her.

"I know he's an arsehole that deserved being turned into a girl but I don't think he deserves being raped by all of Slytherin," Hermione said.

"She's not," Harry assured her. At her confused look he elaborated, "Betrothal contracts are universally worded so that while the girl can't refuse her husband sex, she can refuse to be touched by another male."

"Then that means…" Padma trailed off.

"Yup, Weasley is a slut by choice," Harry laughed out.

"Can we change the topic?" Parvati whined out.

-x-x-x-

[November Eighteenth 1992: Friday]

"Did you hear?" Parvati asked. "Justin and Nearly Headless Nick have been petrified."

"Harry," Hermione called out.

"No Hermione," Harry told her firmly. "It's not my problem. I'm not some bloody story book hero that runs off at the first sign of trouble. I also don't have a saving people thing. As long as you four are safe then the entire school can be petrified for all I care."

"Harsh but I agree with him," Daphne added her two cents. "It really shouldn't be up to a second year Hogwarts student to deal with the Basilisk roaming the school, even though he could."

"We can see both your points so we're going to stay out of it," Padma admitted as her sister nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, why do you expect me to do something about it?" Harry asked.

"Because you can!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Hermione, people rarely do the right thing because they can. There's always some motive behind it," Harry explained. Hermione just threw her arms up in the arms and gave up.

"Hermione, we go home for Christmas on Monday. Can't we just enjoy the weekend?" Parvati asked.

"Fine," Hermione agreed reluctantly.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-First 1992: Monday]

The weekend went by fast, along with the ride back to London. All too soon, they were getting off the Express to meet their parents. The girls weren't coming to Delacour Manor until the 26th because all families agreed that they wanted to spend quality time with their children.

"Hello children," a soft voice came from their left. They turned to see Daphne's mum walking towards them.

"Hey 'Toria," Harry said cheerfully as he had been accustomed to calling her over the Christmas break last year.

Astoria laughed at the nickname, "Hey Harry." She looked down at Harry and Daphne's joined hands and back up with a questioning look.

"There's something I need to ask you for between Daphne and I during Christmas break," Harry explained.

Astoria's eyes lit up, "A betrothal contract?" Harry nodded and the mother gave a little squeal. "I'm so happy for you two. You of course have my full consent and I'll be happy to sign the contract after Christmas."

"Thanks 'Toria," Harry said, happy that at least one of the two contracts went smoothly.

"Bye you lot," Daphne called out as she grabbed her mother's hand and wandered off.

"Hermione!" two voices shouted out to their left. The group once again turned to see Hermione's parents walking towards them.

"Mum, Dad!" Hermione shouted out. She ran and gave her parents hugs. She then ran back towards Harry and the twins.

"Bye Harry, Padma, Parvati," Hermione said as she kissed Harry on the cheek. She turned around back to her parents and soon they were lost in the crowd.

"Just us then?" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around the twins. The twins smiled up at him.

"Padma, Parvati!" A voice barked out at them. They turned to see an irate man walking toward them.

"Yes Father?" the twins asked. He simply stared at the arms around them. They sighed before shrugging off Harry's shoulders.

"Mr. Patil," Harry greeted the man.

"Mr. Potter," the man greeted back stiffly.

"Bye Harry, we'll see you on the twenty sixth," Padma told Harry. She gave him a hug followed by Parvati. The man gripped his daughters shoulders and steered them away from Harry.

"Discussing a betrothal contract with him is going to be fun," Harry muttered to himself. He grinned darkly, "But I'm not letting some man, even if it is their father, stop me from being with Padma and Parvati."

"**Harry!"** A female voice shouted out from across the platform. He turned and saw his mum walking towards him with a skip in her step. When she was close enough she pounced on him, giving him a tight hug. **"I've missed my little boy."**

"**Mum,"** Harry mock complained. **"I'm not a little boy anymore."**

"**Not from what Fleur has told me,"** Apolline muttered into his hair. Harry smirked at the mutter, he was damn proud of that fact.

"**Come, Fleur is waiting for her mate and your papa wants to see his son,"** Apolline said.

"**Lead the way,"** Harry said as he held his arm out for her. She laughed and took it and they walked arm in arm together. As they walked through the platform, Apolline swaying hips caught every straight male's attention and Harry had to smirk. Fleur garnered the same reaction when they was out in public.

She slowly stopped before leaning over and giving Harry a deep sniff. "**You smell deeply of Daphne."**

"**Yeah,"** Harry said nonchalantly, **"We've gotten very close over the last semester."**

"**Does Fleur know?"** Apolline asked, her concern was for her daughter first.

"**Of course,"** Harry said, semi-insulted, **"She was there when we got 'close'."**

Apolline smirked at the way he emphasized the word close, **"You're such a manly man."**

"**What the hell is with you calling me that anyway?"** Harry asked with a sigh.

Apolline shrugged, **"I can't help it. I raised a man that has not only a Veela as a mate but has four other girls after him. Makes me feel proud."**

"**Fine but don't call me that in public,"** Harry warned her.

"**Ruin my fun,"** Apolline said with a pout. Her pout turned to a smirk though, **"So, how was Daphne?"**

Harry's groan echoed throughout the platform.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Eight**

**Second Year Chirstmas**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-First 1992: Monday]

"**I've missed you, Harry,"** Fleur mumbled from Harry's neck as she breathed in his unique scent.

"**We just saw each other yesterday," **Harry laughed as he hugged his Veela back.

"**You are my mate. Even one hour away from you is torture,"** Fleur mumbled again.

"**Love you too, Flower,"** Harry whispered into her ear. He massaged her neck around the choker, making her almost purr.

"**Harry, you've gone sappy on me,"** a voice was heard, making Harry and Fleur break apart. The voice belonged to their father, Jean Delacour.

"**Okay, so it was a little sappy," **Harry admitted. **"But Fleur is worth being a little sappy."**

"**Way to make a girl feel loved,"** Fleur muttered. Harry smirked at her and smacked her on her bum making her squeak. Fleur tried to glare at the two laughing men but found it hard with the blush on her face.

"**So what are we doing for Christmas break?"** Harry asked his dad. They walked out of the entrance hall towards one of the Manor's sitting rooms.

"**Haven't decided yet,"** Jean shrugged. **"I thought we would just hang around the Manor for the break. Fleur tells me you want to build your own castle so I know you'll want to start that over the break."**

"**Yeah,"** Harry agreed. **"I already have a rough sketch of what I want to do."**

"**What's this about wanting to build a castle?"** a female voice asked. Harry turned his head to see his mother walking into the room in a pair of bikini bottoms sans top.

"**I've decided to build a castle so when Fleur and I move out we have an amazing place to go to,"** Harry explained, not even bothered by her being topless. Jean on the other hand stared at his wife unashamedly.

"**You know that a castle is going to take a large chuck of money don't you?" **Apolline asked as she sat on Jean's lap.

Harry smirked one of his smirks that made Fleur shiver in delight.

"**I know that look,"** Fleur said from his side. **"It's your 'I'm about to amaze you with my awesomeness and make you feel stupid' look."**

Harry laughed at her wording. **"Weeeeell,"** Harry drew out, **"I've done the math on what it would take to build the castle using goblins and humans. Mum's right, it is a lot. However I've found a solution."** Harry looked smug at the end.

"**Well don't just sit there," **Fleur told him, she poked him in the side, **"What is it?"**

"**House elves,"** Harry spoke.

"**What about them?" **Jean asked.

"**Use house elves to build the castle with a Goblin directing them. I've done the math of buying the elves and I can cut the cost of building the castle by seventy-eight percent with my method,"** Harry finished with a super smug look on his face.

There was silence before Fleur pointed a finger at her parents. **"I told you,"** she accused. **"I told you he would find a way to make himself look awesome and us stupid."**

"**You're right, daughter of mine,"** Apolline laughed, doing interesting things to her chest. **"I don't know why no one has thought about it."**

"**Because everyone underestimates house elves,"** Harry said matter-of-factly. **"Even though most of the world treats them alright they don't see them as being useful for anything other than household chores."**

"**Point,"** Apolline admitted. Her face turned red as she felt two large hands cup her chest. **"Jean! Not in front of the children."**

"**Well then,"** Jean said calmly. "**We'll just have to move this somewhere else."** He picked Apolline up and put her over his shoulder. He stood up and started walking out of the room. As he walked out of the room he called over his shoulder, **"We'll see you for dinner."**

Harry and Fleur laughed at his statement.

"**Daddy is always so horny,"** Fleur said to her mate.

"**I think it's more to do with the fact that Mum looks like a goddess,"** Harry said to her. **"And she was asking for it the way she walked in topless. She does it on purpose because she knows that Dad is going to want her as soon as he sees her."**

"**True,"** Fleur said. She leaned over to whisper into his ear, **"We have until dinner time to do whatever we want."**

"**I know just what to do," **Harry said seriously. Fleur smirked which was wiped off of her face when he said, **"There's this new book I want to read."** Harry tried to keep a straight face but couldn't and burst out in laughter at the look on Fleur's face.

"**Come on, love."** Harry said as he stood up and offered his hand to her. **"I'm going to wear you out."**

Fleur jumped up, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the sitting room towards the floo. After flooing to their house on the edge of the property, they didn't even make it to the bedroom.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Fifth 1992: Friday]

It was Christmas and the Delacours had already exchanged gifts that morning. It was close to midday when the floo flared and out came Daphne and her mother.

"Daph?" Harry questioned, "What are you doing here, love?"

"I was missing you," Daphne told him as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly.

"More like she was bugging me to come to sign the betrothal contract," Astoria deadpanned. Daphne pinked but stuck her tongue out at her mother.

Harry blinked, "I have the contract in my study. Follow me." Mother and daughter followed Harry to a well sized room that held a very ornate wooden desk. Harry withdrew a stack of papers from an envelope and slid them over to Astoria.

Astoria accepted them and began to read the contract even though she knew Harry wouldn't screw her over. Everything seemed to be in order until she read the bride price, the price the male's family paid for the bride.

"Holy fuck, Harry!" Astoria blurted out loudly. Daphne looked in shock at her mother; she was always the quiet woman and never raised her voice.

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"Don't what me! I know Daphne is one of the best girls in your generation but this bride price is too much," Astoria said hotly.

Daphne looked over her mother's shoulders to read the price and almost fainted. "F-f-five hundred thousand galleons? Harry, the standard price is only twenty thousand."

"So?" Harry shrugged. "You're worth it. That's how much I'm offering the twins father tomorrow as well. Well, five hundred for each."

Astoria rubbed her eye, "I know you can afford it but won't it put a serious dent in your financials?"

At that remark Harry cracked a smile, "Not really."

"And there's no changing your mind is there?" Astoria asked. Harry just stared at her. "I didn't think so," so with a flourish of her hand, she signed the betrothal contract between Harry and her daughter. The contract glowed blue before splitting into four. Two originals and two copies, one for each party.

"Thanks 'Toria," Harry smiled at Daphne's mum.

Astoria waved her hand, "I told Daphne when she was old enough to understand that even though she would have a betrothal contract she would be marrying for love and she will be. Now, I'm going to go find your parents. Have fun, Daphne," Astoria ended in a wink.

Daphne's face pinked at her mother's comment. "Where's Fleur?" Daphne asked when her mother left the room.

"Eager?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face which made her pink face turn dark red. "She's at the house." He stood up and held at his hand to Daphne, "Coming?" Daphne grabbed his hand and walked with him to the floo.

As soon as they exited the floo they were greeted with a shapely blonde missile.

"Hello, our little raven," Fleur whispered into Daphne's ear.

"Hey Fleur," Daphne whispered back. Fleur turned towards Harry with an eyebrow raised.

"Betrothal contract signed, she's our now," Harry smiled widely at that. Fleur squealed as she grabbed both Harry and Daphne's hands and started dragging them upstairs.

As they entered the bedroom, Fleur pushed Daphne gently onto the king sized bed.

Fleur got onto her left side while Harry on her right.

"We're going to make you feel so good, Daphne," Fleur whispered into Daphne's ear. "This is your first time and Harry and I are going to make sure you enjoy it."

"Wait, what about my mother?" Daphne said. She shuddered as Fleur massaged her chest.

Harry glanced to the side, turned on his contacts and asked, "How long has it been since your mother was with another man?"

Daphne looked confused, "She said not since she was pregnant with me."

"Well, my mother and father are having their way with her right now. Let Fleur and I do the same to you," Harry told her as he leaned down to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Sixth 1992: Friday]

The next morning a house elf popped into the master bedroom. The house elf shook his master's shoulder.

"What do you need?" Harry asked the house elf. It was a recent purchase that he made over the break.

"Your Miss Grangy and her parents are here, Master," the house elf told him before he popped out.

"How many of the little buggers do you have now?" Daphne asked from her position on his right.

"As of a couple of days ago, about seventy," Harry answered.

"That's a lot," Daphne deadpanned, most purebloods had no more than five.

"It's actually good business," Harry told her, "The money I save from using them to build my castle is actually going to pay for all of them. The farms are just getting started but are projected to make a nice profit."

"Come," Fleur said as she stood up. She donned a pair of shorts and one of Harry's shirts, Daphne stood up and copied her. Daphne walked gingerly, while that healing charm had made her first time very pleasurable, she was very sore.

Harry looked at his arm that held the runes, "I fucking love you, man." Fleur and Daphne laughed at his comment.

Harry got dressed and followed the girls to the floo. Three short flashes of green and the three were now at in the entrance hall at the Manor.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed out. She ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted as he returned the hug.

"Daphne, Fleur," Hermione said in greeting. She let go of Harry and hugged both of them. It was when she hugged Daphne that she noticed something. "Is that Harry's shirt?"

Daphne's face turned pink, "Yes."

Hermione's face also turned pink, "I'm guessing you signed your betrothal contract?"

"Yesterday evening," Harry answered.

"A betrothal contract? They still do that?" Emma Granger asked.

"The purebloods do. Most in England do it for money or power but families like Daphne's do it for love," Harry explained.

"Why do the contract at all then?" Emma asked.

"It's just the way things are done. Plus, with a betrothal contract to Daphne, she won't get any advances from any purebloods that just want her for her body," Harry answered her.

"I can understand why Daphne is wearing your shirt," Dan spoke up, "But why is Fleur?"

Harry glanced at Fleur before turning back to the Granger male, "Because I'm betrothal to Fleur as well. I have been since a month before Hogwarts."

"Isn't she your sister?" Dan blinked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "The Delacours never adopted me, just gained custody. So Fleur isn't my sister by blood or law."

"Oh," Dan answered. There really wasn't a reason for the two not to be together.

"Well, congratulations on your betrothal," Emma spoke out, seeing that her husband was floundering.

"Thank you," Daphne said with a cute flush on her face.

"When are the twins coming?" Hermione asked. The group was walking down a hall to a sitting room.

"Sometime this morning," Harry answered her. He then grimaced, "I'm so not looking forward to betrothal negotiations with him."

"Why?" Emma asked curiously.

"Their father seems like he has plans for the twins that neither I nor them are going to like," Harry answered the older brunette.

"What happens if he says no?" Dan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to make him the same offer I gave 'Toria," Harry told him.

"If he doesn't accept then he's an idiot," Daphne muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"How much did you offer Astoria?" Emma asked.

Daphne went to open her mouth before Harry cut her off, "You don't need to know." Emma looked insulted for a moment before Harry continued. "A betrothal contract details are private. My mother and father don't even know how much I offered 'Toria."

"You can't even tell me?" Hermione asked with a pout.

"If I had a betrothal contract with you I could," Harry told her. "Other than that? No."

A pop was heard and a little house elf appeared in the room. "Master's twins are here."

"Stay here. I want to get the negotiations over," Harry told them.

"Good luck, Harry," Fleur said as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "I want our twins. If he declines your offer, you have my permission to do whatever is necessary," Fleur whispered into Harry's ear so that only he could hear.

"Good luck," Daphne kissed his cheek. Harry laughed as she sat back down tenderly, which made Daphne shoot him a dirty look.

Harry sighed as he exited the room. He was not looking forward to this.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Sixth 1992: Friday]

"Mr. Patil," Harry greeted. "Girls."

"Mr. Potter," the man greeted back stiffly.

"If you'll follow me, I have a matter of business to discuss with you," Harry said.

The four walked to Harry's office where Harry sat down behind his desk. He motioned to the three chairs in front of the desk. The elder man sat in the middle chair with the twins flanking him.

"You called this meeting, speak," Mr. Patil spoke.

"I would like to request a betrothal contract between myself, Padma and Parvati," Harry said in a serious, firm voice.

"Your offer?" Mr. Patil said in a business like tone, as if he wasn't asking how much Harry thought the twins were worth.

"I've already signed a betrothal contract with one Daphne Greengrass," Harry told him. "I paid five hundred thousand for her." Harry felt like scrubbing his mouth out with soap. He and Fleur may think of Daphne as theirs but it was just disgusting the way purebloods treated their women.

"And how much would you be offering for both of them?" Mr. Patil asked.

"One million galleons," Harry said seriously. "Five hundred for each." The twins actually looked faint at the price Harry was willing to pay for them.

Mr. Patil was silent for a moment, "While a generous offer. I'm going to have to decline."

Harry tilted his head to the side, "May I ask why?"

"They have been already been promised to another," Mr. Patil told him.

"What!" two female voices shouted out. "How could you just sell us off to someone without asking us?" The twins spoke in unison.

"Quiet," the Indian man said forcefully. "I did not need your permission to sell you off. You are women. It is what you were born for, to raise the status of the family."

The twins looked shocked, they knew that their father was a purist to an extent but this was unreal. Their father was basically telling them that they were just whores to sell. Their eyes started to water.

"Now, I think we should take our leave," Mr. Patil said, thinking he had ended the conversation.

Harry, however, was full of rage. It took all of his self control not to just kill the man.

"Good Da-" Mr. Patil tried to say before Harry cut him off.

"Sit," Harry commanded. The magic behind the command made the elder man have no choice but to comply. "I tried to be civilized. I offered you twenty five times the standard bride price which I think is more than fair. Hell, most muggles would sell their daughters for that price."

"It matters not. I will not sell them to you," Mr. Patil said with hate on his face.

Harry though, brightened, "So there is a loophole in the contract, good. Now, are you going to accept the offer I made?"

"Padma, Parvati," the man hissed out. "Free me."

The twins glanced at each other before turning back to their father. "No, we want to be with Harry."

The Indian man glared at the three teens before him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

"I hate to do this but I love the twins and I would do anything for them," Harry said very reluctantly. "Fleur also said if you refused the offer to use any means necessary."

"You won't change my mind," Mr. Patil said with a smirk on his face.

"It's a good thing I'm not just going to ask then isn't it?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Harry looked into the man's eyes and entered his mind. The man pulled his average Occlumency skills to try and stop Harry but Patil had nothing on Harry's skills. Harry breezed through the man's shields like they weren't even there.

What he saw shocked him, Patil was planning on selling the twins to a business partner. Patil knew that the business partner liked them young and when they turned twenty they would be sold to a brothel.

Rage filled Harry, when he first entered the man's mind he was just going to rewrite a small section to get the twins, now though he had a different plan. Harry focused most of his power behind what he was about to do, a total rewrite of the man's mind as a drone.

What seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes, Harry finished.

"Sign," Harry ordered. Patil immediately reached for the pen and signed his name. The contract glowed red for a second before glowing blue, signifying that the contract had cancelled out an old one.

"Leave," Harry ordered again. The man stood up and left without a glance back. Once the man left, he would follow the orders Harry had placed in his head.

"Harry," started out Padma hesitantly. She nor her sister had no clue what Harry had just done.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, girls," Harry sighed out. He looked sadly at them.

"What exactly did you do?" Parvati asked.

"I used Legilimency to enter his mind," Harry said. He shuddered, "I'm sorry but your father was a bad man. He was planning on selling you to a business partner for his half of the business."

"But he's…" Padma trailed off.

"He's like fifty and three hundred pounds," Parvati said, disgusted at the thought of such a dirty old man touching her.

Harry nodded, he had seen in Patil's mind, "Your father knew that his business partner liked them young and that he would sell you to a brothel when you got older."

The twins sat shocked. They had no clue what to say. Harry stood up and walked around his desk and sat on the edge. He then opened his arms and the girls needed no further encouragement. They rushed into his arms and immediately started crying into his chest.

"Shhh," Harry whispered to both of them. "It's going to be alright. I'm always going to be here for you."

The three teens felt more arms wrap around them and looked up to see Fleur, Daphne and Hermione hugging them.

"I take it that the negotiations didn't go so well?" Fleur whispered. Harry shook his head before looking into her eyes. He pushed the memory into her mind along with what Patil planned to do with the twins. The memories left Fleur seething in rage.

"Don't worry girls, you're ours now," Fleur whispered. She leant down and kissed both of the girls on the forehead.

Harry smiled at the two girls that were flush against his body. He leaned down and kissed Padma gently. He felt her gasp softly into his lips as he tenderly kissed her. After about half of minute of kissing he broke the kiss and turned to Parvati. He kissed Parvati a little more passionately because of her personality.

Parvati was the one that broke the kiss and took a deep breath, "Wow, best kiss ever."

"Wasn't that your first kiss?" Fleur asked with an amused smile.

"Uhhh, no," Parvati muttered. Harry turned his gaze towards her and she blushed.

"Who?" Harry asked curiously. Parvati looked conflicted then quickly darted her eyes towards her sister.

"Oh really," Harry asked with a little smirk on his face. "I'm sure that's going to be very interesting later on."

Parvati and Padma blushed brightly. Fleur laughed as she caught on, interesting indeed.

"Enough sadness," Harry said brightly. "Let's do presents."

The girls all broke apart and ran towards the living room in the guest house. Harry watched dumbfounded at how fast the girls had moved.

He laughed as he followed them. After making a trip to closet, Harry made his way to the living room where the girls were.

"What charm is this year?" Fleur asked as she bounced up and down in her seat. She really loved her charm bracelet.

"Well," Harry began, "I was planning on doing one a year but figured that having them all at the same time would be better."

He drew out five boxes and then laid them down in front of them. Waving his wand, the lids opened and the girls had to gasp.

"Each charm represents you," Harry told them, the girls had to restrain themselves from touching the charms. "Fleur a flower, Hermione a book, Daphne a raven, Padma the moon, and Parvati the sun."

"A book," Hermione huffed out. "Why a book?"

"'Mione," Harry laughed out, "you're one of my best friends but you're a bookworm." Hermione pouted out at him.

"Why the sun and moon for us?" Padma asked as she pointed between herself and her sister.

"Because you can't have one without the other," Harry explained simply. Padma and Parvati giggled at the line but turned pink.

"What do the charms do?" Fleur smiled warmly as she watched the interactions between Harry and the twins.

"The flower detects foreign substances in food or drinks," Harry said as the charms floated to the girls and attached themselves.

"The raven has powerful healing runes on it. Don't ask how it works but if you're ever seriously hurt then it should heal you, or at least keep you stable." Once again the charms floated and attached themselves.

"Now, something Hermione will love," Harry smirked out. "The book has universal translation runes inscribed on it. It's something a Potter made centuries ago."

"That's it?" Hermione asked, a bit put out.

"Not done," Harry scolded lightly. "The charm also increases your reading speed by four times."

As Harry finished speaking, Hermione's eyes lit up.

"And for my lovely twins," Harry said, "The moon is a medium level rune shield that protects against physical damage that could be lethal. The sun is a rune shield that protects against all Hogwarts-level spells."

"Thank you, Harry," the girls chimed together as they dog piled the young wizard in question.

"There's another charm that can be placed on the bracelets," Harry said seriously. The girls looked curious at the serious look on his face.

"There's a charm that can link our minds together," Harry explained. "It's not something to take lightly because it's permanent."

"How deep is the connection?" Fleur asked, even though no matter how deep the connection she was going to do it.

"We can keep each other out if we really concentrate," Harry told Fleur. "Stray thoughts will most likely bleed through though."

"I want it," Fleur said instantly. There was no way she was passing up the chance to be closer to her mate.

Harry smiled at her. The charm was a mixture of Mind Arts and a spell that a Potter had created. Harry had modified it after his Mind Arts had taken off to a whole new level.

He whispered a spell that not even the girls could understand while looking into Fleur's eyes. Fleur's eyes dilated as her mind connected to Harry's mind.

'_Can you hear me, love?'_ Harry asked through the link. Fleur looked unsure how to reply so she nodded her head.

"Does anyone else want the connection?" Harry asked the other four girls. He felt Fleur probing the connection but ignored it.

"I do," Daphne said softly with a bright blush. Harry smiled at her and repeated what he had done with Fleur.

'_My little raven,'_ Harry sent to Daphne. Daphne's eyes widened and she smiled goofily.

"We do," the twins said in unison. Harry laughed at the twins and he linked his mind to theirs.

Harry turned towards to Hermione who nodded seriously and he also linked his mind to hers.

Harry felt the girls probing the bond but he felt Fleur getting further because of her natural skill at Occlumency.

"Now, we need to start something I should have started last year," Harry told the five girls

"What's that?" Hermione asked as she explored the new bond. _'Harry's really big.'_ Her mind comment made everyone turn to her which made her blush hard.

"I need to teach you Occlumency," Harry explained, still laughing slightly at Hermione's comment. "It's the art of shielding your mind from intrusion. Once mastered, it also gives you a photographic memory."

"I want to learn now," Hermione demanded.

"How long are you girls staying?" Fleur asked for Harry. She felt the bond between her and Harry deeper than the others because of their previous bond.

"Until school starts," Hermione answered.

"Same," Daphne said.

"I don't think we want to go home," Padma whispered.

"You two are staying here with us," Harry told them making them smile at him weakly.

"Come on," Harry said as he tried to get up. "I want you four to know the basics before school starts up again."

"Yes Harry," the four girls said in unison. They found that the bond with Harry allowed them to talk to each other as well as him.

Harry shook his head. He knew that was coming because he could hear all five of his girl's thoughts. His mastery over the mind arts picked them up even when he wasn't trying to.


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Nine**

**The Chamber**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

A/N: Sorry for the mess up. I don't know if it was me or FF that messed up but here's Chapter Nine.

-x-x-x-

[May Eighth 1993: Saturday]

It wasn't until the beginning of May that anything of mention happened to Harry and his girls. Harry was woken up in the middle of the night by a burst of fear.

'Who is that?' Harry asked generally to his bond mates.

'Harry!' Hermione's voice shouted out into everyone's mind. 'I think the Basilisk is outside the library.'

'What the hell are you doing out there alone?' Harry asked even as he put his clothes on. He concentrated on the bond and Tunneled toward Hermione. As he exited his Tunnel he came onto a sight he didn't want to see.

Hermione was lying flat on her back, stiff as a board. Harry rushed to her side and felt her neck and found her hard as a rock. He leant back and sighed, Hermione had been petrified.

'Hermione's been petrified, girls,' Harry said guiltily into the rest of the girls' minds.

'It's not your fault, Hermione shouldn't have been out by herself,' Fleur told Harry.

'I should have killed the Basilisk when I found out about it,' Harry told her in return.

'No, it wasn't your problem. I'm sorry and sad that Hermione got petrified but it wasn't your problem,' Daphne said. Harry felt the twins' agreement over the bond.

Harry sat down and placed his hand over forehead. He took a deep breath and sent the might of his entire mind towards her. His mind came across shields that were staggeringly strong and figured that it must be the petrifaction.

The young wizard looked over the shields and found that they were rock solid. He found that he couldn't break them without hurting Hermione. He was about to withdraw from Hermione's mind when he felt a low signal coming from inside Hermione's mind.

Harry immediately latched onto the signal and found that it was the bond he shared with Hermione. He boosted the connection as much as he could.

The only thing coming through the bond at the moment was fear. Harry sent calming feelings and love through the bond and the fear seemed to subside.

'How do we fix her?" Parvati asked into their minds.

'A potion that takes Mandrake root but the mandrakes at the school won't be ready for a month or two,' Padma said, they could feel her grimace.

'I'll be damned if I just wait for the school,' Harry said hotly. He sent a mental command to one of his house elves to buy Mandrake Restorative Draught from wherever they could find it, no matter the price.

Five minutes later a pop sounded next to Harry and he turned to see a house elf holding out a potion to him.

Harry took the potion from the house elf and placed the brim against Hermione's lips. He eased the potion down her throat. The potion bottle was soon emptied of its contents. Harry drew Hermione into his lap to wait for her to wake up.

Slowly but surely, color started to return to Hermione's pale cheeks. She shifted ever so slightly in Harry's lap.

"Come back to me, Hermione," Harry whispered to the seemly sleeping girl.

Hermione's eyelids felt heavy as she opened her eyes to see Harry above her. He had a concerned look on his face that made her feel warm inside.

"Hey Mione," Harry said softly.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly. Her eyes watered, "I was so scared."

"What did I tell you, Mione?" Harry scolded gently. "Why in the hell were you out here by yourself?"

Hermione looked down ashamed, "I was in the restricted section reading."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I was just reading books that caught my interest," Hermione shrugged gently.

"Hermione," Harry said exasperated. "The Delacours have one of the biggest libraries in Europe. I've copied the Delacour library and combined it with the Potter library, my library is the biggest in the world."

"I just didn't think," Hermione mumbled out to Harry.

Harry sighed, sometimes for all of Hermione's smarts, she was one of the dumbest people he knew.

"Hold on," Harry told Hermione. She gripped Harry tighter, knowing that he was about to Tunnel them somewhere. With a flash of blue light, they Tunneled to Harry's room.

'Come get us, Harry,' four voices demanded at once.

'What am I, a taxi service?' Harry grumbled into their minds.

'Are you saying you _don't_ want five scantily clad girls in your bed?' Fleur asked innocently.

'Point,' Harry conceded. Before the four girls could blink, they were sitting on Harry's bed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Daphne blinked.

"Because we're bonded, I can chain my Tunnels to each of you," Harry explained.

"That made no sense to us but alright," Padma deadpanned.

"Go Harry," Fleur said with a sigh.

"Go where?" the other four girls asked.

"He's going after the Basilisk. It hurt Hermione so it's going to die," Fleur explained. She put on a thoughtful face as she continued, "I want a snakeskin purse though."

"Yes Mam," Harry said as he snapped a mocking salute.

"Don't get hurt, Harry," Hermione whispered out. She latched onto Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Mione," Harry said. He kissed her temple and she let go of him.

Harry gave a small smile to the girls before entering the dimension that his Tunneling went through. What he didn't do was travel anywhere; he stayed in the dimension and was amazed at what he saw.

He saw the girls still sitting on his bed but when he moved he had a small after image. It was odd, usually he just went right to where he was going and never stopped to think how he got there.

After the hour Harry spent exploring the new dimension, he noticed that Parvati's eyes were still half closed in mid blink, showing that time was almost at a standstill. As he concentrated on the girls, he saw them surrounded in an aura of neon blue light.

Harry went to walk out of the door and found himself already there.

'Interesting,' Harry commented to himself. He thought about traveling to the Great Hall and found himself there. 'So I don't actually have to walk there, just think of going there.'

Harry Tunneled to where Hermione was attacked and started to look around. He smiled when he saw a green trail of light going off in one direction. He followed the trail back to the second floor girls' bathroom.

'Slytherin was a pervert,' Harry thought to himself. He followed the trail down a shaft and through caves until he came upon a circular door. The door was easily bypassed as Harry found that matter, like time, held little meaning in the dimension he was traveling through.

When Harry entered the fabled Chamber of Secrets, he wasn't impressed. While he knew it was over a thousand years since Slytherin, the Chamber wasn't much to look at. The only thing that was remotely impressive was the giant stone head of what Harry guessed was Slytherin. In front of the giant head was a 60 foot Basilisk sitting in the water.

Harry ghosted through the flooded Chamber until he was standing next to a pool of water in front of the giant head of Slytherin. He look up at the Basilisk with hate filled eyes, it had hurt one of his girls. The young wizard was about to kill the giant snake with a well placed Neon bolt when an evil idea popped into his head.

The lucky wizard drew in massive amounts of power through his runic arm to do what he wanted to accomplish. Harry released his energy and focused it into the Basilisk.

Slowly but surely, the Basilisk's form shifted and shrank. The snake rose from out of the water and landed in front of Harry. When the snake was only ten feet tall, it sprouted four limbs.

As the form grew less snake-like, it grew more human. Finally, after fifteen minutes the form stopped shifting and just floated there.

Harry walked around the floating form examining the new body for the Basilisk.

The girl had blonde hair on the top of her head. She had high cheek bones and pale skin, giving her face an ethereal look to it. The girl was about five foot six inches, just a bit taller than him by a few inches.

Harry's eyes drifted down and saw that the girl's chest wasn't that big, from the research he had done with Fleur, a B cup. Her sex had a light layer of hair on it that looked silky soft. Her bum was round and perky. The girl was petite but curvy at the same time.

All in all, she was a very hot girl.

Harry finally exited the Tunnel dimension back in front of the new girl.

§Who are you?§ The new girl asked. She looked around found that she wasn't in her normal body. §What did you do to me?§ The girl asked.

§You hurt one of my girls,§ Harry hissed out at the girl.

§The bushy haired one?§ The girl asked. §She is a mudblood. She deserved it.§

Harry's eyes darkened at the insult. §I was going to be nice about this but since you really are a purist I don't have to be.§ Before the blonde could ask what he was talking about, Harry entered her mind. He skillfully rewrote the girl's brain, leaving the blonde's core personality while making her a complete and loyal slave.

"You are mine now," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, master," the girl replied instantly to the rhetorical question.

"Who controlled you before me?" Harry asked the girl.

"A girl named Ginny Weasley," was the instant reply. "I think she was being controlled by something though as she acted like the last speaker to come here."

"Stay here," Harry commanded. At the girl's nod, he Tunneled to the first year girl's dorm.

Harry waved his wand and went through the girl's things until he came to a black diary. He read the name on the diary that said 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. He quickly Tunneled back to the Chamber and saw that the Basilisk hadn't moved an inch from her spot.

"Do you recognize this?" Harry asked as he held up the black diary.

"Yes Master," the Basilisk human hybrid. "It was the old speakers."

The young wizard knew that the old speaker must have been Voldemort so Tom Marvolo Riddle must be Voldemort's real name.

Harry cast the Horcrux detection charm on the diary. The spell raced to the diary making it glow red color just like his scar did.

"What was that, Master?" the girl asked curiously.

"I'll explain later," Harry told her. He placed the diary on the ground and focused on his powers. A bluish shield enveloped the diary and it rose from the ground. Harry placed his hands on the shield then channeled his powers into the bubble.

Neon Blue lightning enveloped the diary, instantly vaporizing it.

"One down, I have no clue how many to go," Harry said to himself.

Harry turned back to the Basilisk and walked towards her.

"Grab my arm," Harry commanded as he held out his arm. The girl latched onto his arm immediately.

He Tunneled from the Chamber to his bedroom. As he entered his Tunnel dimension, he was shocked to find that he could see the girls on his bed but he was still in the Chamber.

'Interesting,' Harry muttered to himself in his mind. 'I'll have to look into this more later.' He glanced towards his new slave and saw that she was looking around curiously. He grinned at the thought of being able to bring his girls into his dimension.

He exited his Tunnel into his bedroom and surprised the give girls there. The girls' eyes snapped to the naked blonde girl next to Harry before turning back to him with a questioning look in their eyes.

"Harry? You've only been gone for only a few seconds. And who is she?" Fleur asked with both her eyebrows raised.

"This is the Basilisk that attacked Hermione," Harry explained simply.

"Ah Harry... Not to question you but, what the hell are you talking about?" Parvati asked with an incredulous expression on her face which was mirrored by the other four girls.

Harry grinned at her, "I was going to kill the Basilisk but then I had an idea."

Silence stretched before Daphne got impatient, "What the hell was the idea?"

"Instead of just kill it, I got the idea to turn her into a girl," Harry shrugged. "She has two forms, her Basilisk form and her human form."

"Why did you attack me?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

The blonde girl looked ashamed. She spoke quietly with a small hiss that was in the background of her voice, "I was a purist before Master. I thought Muggleborns weren't worthy of having magic."

Hermione gasped and backed away from the Basilisk in human form.

"But now I respect you for being able to enter a world that's foreign to you," the girl explained hastily. The blonde slowly walked forward to Hermione and gently took her hands then continued softly. "You do not have to worry about me. Master has rewritten my mind so that I am completely loyal to him."

Hermione slowly relaxed and allowed the blonde girl to wrap her in a light hug.

"So you have a sex slave?" Padma asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. Padma simply pinched the bridge of her nose at his one word answer.

"Does she have a name?" Fleur asked. She watched the blonde let go and sit on the now sitting Harry's lap. The part Veela couldn't help but feel a thrill of lust shoot through her and knew that Harry felt it to when he turned to her with a smirk on his face.

Harry grinned at Fleur's lust for the other blonde and knew that he would get no problems from her.

"No she doesn't have a name yet," Harry answered to the girls.

"How about Rebecca?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Any reason why?" Harry asked.

"It means to bind or to tie," Hermione answered.

Harry's lips twitched at the name, it seemed Hermione had a wicked side to her.

The newly named Rebecca perked up at her name, "I like it. Thank you, Mistress Hermione."

Harry watched as Hermione's face flushed at the title attached to her name. "You can play with her, Hermione, but I _will_ be your first in everything," Harry said sternly.

Hermione's flushed face became red. She took a deep breath before getting up and moving over to Harry.

Rebecca saw what Hermione was doing and slipped off to the side.

Hermione straddled Harry and bit her bottom lip, "I'm not ready for sex but there are… other things we could try."

-x-x-x-

"That was amazing," Hermione muttered. She snuggled into Harry's chest and felt Rebecca's arms wrap around her from behind. After Harry had given Fleur, Daphne and the twins attention, he focused back on Hermione and his new sex slave.

"Yes it was, Mine," Harry purred into her ear. Hermione flushed against Harry's shoulder. She felt the bed shift and saw the other girls joining into the cuddle.

"Sometimes I just want to give in to my hormones," Hermione said softly to Harry.

Harry drew her closer to him, "Don't. I don't want you fully until you're one hundred percent sure."

Hermione smiled in gratefulness as she listened to Harry's heartbeat. The beat of his heart made her slowly drift to sleep.

"When do you think she'll be ready?" Harry asked Fleur who was behind him.

"Not for another year or two," Fleur replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Daphne asked from in between the twins.

"Fleur, being Veela, can sense when a person is ready for sexual relations," Harry explained.

"Is that why you haven't gone that far with us?" Padma asked. Her head was resting on the left side of Daphne's chest while her twin on the right.

"Mostly," Harry answered. "I can tell myself that you two aren't ready to go that far."

"We aren't," the twins replied together.

"I'm tired and have to be up in about three hours," Fleur told the others. "So shhh."

Everyone looked amused at the part Veela.

-x-x-x-

[June Eighteenth 1993: Friday]

Harry and the girls, minus Fleur, were sitting in the Great Hall, eating the last meal of the year, the end of term feast. Rebecca was in her shrunken Basilisk form wrapped around his right leg. Right now, the little snake was being a pain massaging certain areas.

A clapping sound was heard throughout the Great Hall and everyone turned to Dumbledore standing up from his throne like chair.

"As some of you have noticed, Professor Lockhart isn't present," Dumbledore began sadly in an act that Harry and his girls saw right through. "He has been charged with the attempted rape of a student. Lockhart's motive was usually to force himself on a women then obliviate the memory from her mind."

Hermione gasped at the implications. She turned to Harry and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"While you can read my thoughts now because you have the basics of Occlumency," Harry explained to her. "I am a Master of the Mind Arts, I have full access to your mind. When we first bonded, I did a full scan of everyone's mind to see if there was anything wrong. I found nothing wrong besides, you and the twins still have your maidenhood intact."

Hermione looked relieved at Harry's reassurance and wasn't in the least bit bothered by Harry having full access to her mind.

"Harry?" Daphne asked in a small voice. "Can you scan me again?"

Harry smiled at her and enveloped her mind with his. He ran throughout her memories thoroughly and found nothing wrong with her.

"There's nothing, Daph," Harry reassured her. Daphne smiled in thanks, she didn't think there was but she just wanted to be sure.

Dumbledore shot off a loud bang from his wand to quiet the hall after his statement. "Now, to reassure the females of the school, Lockhart was given Veritaserum and he has not touched any other females."

"Who did he try to rape?" a seventh year boy from Hufflepuff.

"If she wants to stand up then that is her choice," Dumbledore said.

Slowly, a girl from Hufflepuff stood up. She looked to be a second year. Her closest female housemates gave her hugs of support.

"Miss. Bones was attacked by Lockhart last night but fortunately she used a spell her aunt taught her to fend off her attacker," Dumbledore explained to the school.

"What spell?" a student yelled out.

"That doesn't matter," Dumbledore said.

Susan Bones thought otherwise. "It was a castration curse my auntie taught me. I'll teach it to any girl," Susan offered.

Girls started agreeing, making boys cringe.

Harry put both his pinkies in his mouth and blew an ear splitting sound throughout the Great Hall. Everyone turned to him with annoyed filled expressions.

"Susan," Harry began. "Teaching the charm to girls is fine but I know what curse you're talking about and it's Auror-level for a reason, it has no counter curse. So I can't allow you to teach it unless you have the girls you teach it to take an oath to only use it when they're being sexually assaulted."

"And who are you to say what she can and can't teach?" a Hufflepuff student demanded.

Harry glared at the other student and was about to reply when Susan spoke up.

"Harry's right," Susan told the student hotly. "That curse is dangerous and I would feel terrible if a girl used it on a guy in some petty argument." The other Hufflepuff female wilted under Susan's glare.

"In other news," Dumbledore began, miffed that he couldn't stop the curse from being taught. "The Camber fiasco has been solved. I received a letter this morning saying that the monster was killed and harvested for potions ingredients."

"What was the monster?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"A Basilisk," Dumbledore said simply.

"You sent Dumbles a letter?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "It was the easiest way to say that the Chamber stuff was over."

The feast finished without any more problems. Half the school was depressed to go home tomorrow and the other half was happy.

-x-x-x-

[June Eighteenth 1993: Friday]

After the feast, Harry Tunneled the girls to their spot by the lake and, with a quick trip to Beauxbatons, Fleur joined them.

"Another year done," Parvati said rhetorically.

"An interesting year for you five," Fleur said as she looked at Rebecca who was curled around Hermione.

"Can we help it if Beauxbatons is boring?" Harry asked smugly.

"Would you really want the thing that happen to you to happen to me?" Fleur asked with a smirk. "My own sex slave." Fleur's lips curved up into a smile.

"That's fine with me," Harry shrugged. The other girls besides Fleur turned to Harry in surprise. At their looks he reminded them of one important fact, "Mated Veela don't find other males besides their mate attractive."

"Oh," Hermione said in realization, "So any sex slave she had would be female."

"Exactly," Harry said.

"I don't need a sex slave anyway," Fleur said. "I have Harry and you four to pleasure me." Fleur smiled a seductive smile that made all four girls blush deeply, knowing that Fleur loved making them submit to her.

"Fleur, stop corrupting my girls," Harry mock scolded his Veela mate.

"Aren't they my girls also?" Fleur pouted.

Harry paused and thought for a second, "I guess they are. Corrupt away." Harry waved his hand at her.

Fleur stood up and slowly walked towards the girls, swaying her hips.

Harry motioned Rebecca over to his lap. Once she was sitting down in his lap, he leant back to enjoy the show.

-x-x-x-

[July Eleventh 1993: Sunday]

It wasn't until the second month of the summer that anything interesting happened to Harry. The twins lived with Harry, Fleur and Rebecca now that their father was ousted for what he was. Hermione and Daphne were spending time with their parents for the entire summer and wouldn't be over until two weeks before school started.

"Master," Rebecca called out as she entered her master's private study. "You need to see this." She slid the Wizarding paper she was reading over to him.

Harry smiled at her, a sex slave she had started out as but he was finding her invaluable as his personal assistant. He took the paper from her hands and read the article that she pointed to.

His eyes took on a neon blue as he read. The powerful young wizard was about to lose control when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him.

"Calm, Master," the Basilisk hybrid whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry actually calmed in her arms and hugged her back, "I don't regret letting you live."

Rebecca blushed cutely at his semi compliment.

'Girls, come here,' Harry sent to Fleur and the twins.

The girls were in Harry's office in a matter of minutes. "What do you want, Harry?" Fleur asked curiously.

"According to the Daily Rag, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," Harry explained. "Apparently he's the one that betrayed my parents to Voldemort."

"You know how the English paper is," Fleur gently admonished Harry.

"What do you mean, he knows how the paper is?" Parvati asked with a very cute confused look on her face.

"The paper in England is just a mouth piece for the Ministry," Harry explained. "No one outside of England actually takes the paper seriously."

"Oh," Parvati said, she tucked a piece of her hair behind her. "So you don't believe that Sirius betrayed your parents?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," Harry replied to her. "I'm not going to take what the paper says as truth though. I'll do my own research. I just wanted to tell you three to be careful, if he really did betray my parents, I want you to be careful."

"Of course, Harry," Fleur agreed.

"When will your castle be done?" Padma asked out of the blue.

"Our castle," Harry corrected her gently. Padma, along with Parvati and Fleur, smiled at the correction. "It will be done a bit before Hermione and Daphne get here."

"Are we moving there as soon as it's done?" Fleur asked curiously.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "I've talked to Mum and Dad and they said it was fine. However, Mum told me that she expected us for dinner every night and we also have to stay a week with them every major holiday."

"She cried didn't she?" Fleur smirked out. She loved her mother but she was bipolar in her emotions, one moment she was teasing then the next she was crying.

"Yeah," Harry told her. "We both love her though."

"Are you busy?" Fleur asked, suddenly changing the direction of the conversation.

"Not really," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "I was just going over some things. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would join me in the bath?" Fleur asked. With that question, she turned and swayed her hips as she walked out of the room.

Harry, Rebecca and the twins looked at each other before rushing to follow the sex crazed Veela.

-x-x-x-

[August Seventeenth 1993: Tuesday]

Two weeks before Hogwarts started again, Harry picked up Hermione and Daphne and brought them to Delacour Manor.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked, Harry usually brought them to the guesthouse.

"The castle is finished, we're waiting on Mum and Dad then I'm going to Tunnel us there," Harry told his favorite brunette.

"Can you do all of us?" Hermione asked. She saw the smirk forming on his face and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, perv."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her before becoming very serious. "It won't be a problem. I can easily take everyone. We also have to talk after the tour."

"What about?" Daphne asked.

"I'll explain after the tour," Harry told her.

"Are we ready?" Apolline asked as she bounced into the room followed by Jean.

"Yes," Harry said. Everyone went to reach for him but they stumbled as they landed on unfamiliar ground. Everyone looked up and they found themselves in a massive entrance hall.

"This is the Entrance Hall for the castle, it's where all portkeys and floos will be directed to," Harry explained.

The Entrance Hall was a beautiful smooth marble that held a blue tint to it.

As everyone got over the disorientation of the Tunneling, they looked around.

"This looks expensive," Apolline commented.

"She would know," Jean muttered. That earned him a light smack on the arm.

"It wasn't actually," Harry told his mother. "The raw materials aren't that expensive if you don't buy them already shaped."

"Point," Apolline agreed.

Harry showed them the rest of the castle, which took over two hours because of the size. He ended the tour with the main floor, which held the master bedroom.

"This is the Master Wing, as I've named it," Harry told everyone. He led them down a hallway that held a bunch of doors.

"Hey, these have our names on," Parvati said as she spotted her name, along with her twin's, on the door plaque across the hallway.

"Here's my name," Daphne commented.

"And mine," Hermione commented.

"They're your names, each of my girls will have their own room," Harry explained. "They're bland right now so you can decorate them to your liking."

The four girls squealed and grabbed Harry into a tight hug.

"Where's my room?" Fleur pouted out.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Follow me."

They entered the master bedroom and saw that it was huge. Everyone's eyes were wide at the size of the bedroom.

"You could fit the Great Hall in here," Hermione breathed out.

"I like going big," Harry smirked, making his girls blush. "Fleur, the door over there is to your room. The rooms aren't big compared to the master bedroom."

Fleur walked over to the door and opened the door to look in. She closed the door and shook her head, "That room is as big as the Delacour Entrance Hall."

"Why are there five other doors besides Fleur's?" Hermione asked.

"There were also ten doors in the hallway," Daphne commented.

"One of them in here is for Rebecca," Harry said as he smiled at his slave. The slave gave her master a smile back.

"And the other doors?" Fleur asked with an elegant raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to be prepared," Harry shrugged to her question. "I don't plan for any more girls but you never know."

"Point," Fleur agreed with her mate.

"He says that there might be more girls added to your group and you agree?" Jean asked with an incredulous expression. He turned to Harry and got on his knees, "Please teach me, oh Great One."

"I'm not enough for you?" Apolline asked dangerously.

Jean was instantly next to his wife so fast that even Harry had to blink at the speed. "Of course you are."

Apolline studied him before smiling, "Does my mate want a harem for himself?"

Jean half nodded before speaking, "Only if it's okay with you."

"A harem can wait," Apolline told him. She drew her mate into a hug, "But how about we start with one woman and see how it goes?"

Jean's face lit up like a five year old on Christmas before he turned curious, "Who were you thinking of?"

"I've taken a likening to Astoria," Apolline told him. "She's been sharing our bed almost every other night."

"NO!" Daphne shouted out with her fingers in her ears. "I don't need to know about my mother's love life!"

"Well, I can tell you she does this thing with her tongue that…" Apolline trailed off with glazed eyes.

Daphne started singing to herself to drown out Apolline's voice.

Apolline laughed, "I'm sorry, Daphne, I couldn't help but tease you." Daphne pouted at her.

"Hey Jean," Hermione said suddenly. When Jean turned to him, she continued, "That's only one girl, Harry has six. You still have a long way."

"I love that wicked streak 'Mione's developed," Harry commented as he laughed at his dad's face.

"Yeah, it's not directed to you," Jean muttered.

"Come on, the house elves have cooked a massive feast to celebrate the castle being finished," Harry said as he led them out of the room.

-x-x-x-

[August Seventeenth 1993: Tuesday]

After the feast, when the two elder Delacours had flooed home, Harry sat with his girls in the master bedroom. They were sitting in a circle on the bed. Harry and Fleur were cuddled together, Hermione and Rebecca were next to them and Daphne was in between the twins.

"You know, I've noticed that we've been pairing off," Harry commented as he gazed at his girls.

"Well, even though you can keep up, you still can't be with us all the time," Hermione told him.

"So what did you need to tell us?" Daphne asked from her position between the twins.

"I've discovered that I can stop in the middling of Tunneling," Harry told the girls.

"And that means?" Fleur asked.

"For some reason, time doesn't exist there," Harry explained then he furrowed his brow, "Or if it does then I can see it in the outside world. When I went to kill the Basilisk, I was gone for about an hour but you girls said it was only a couple of seconds."

"Can you imagination the spying capabilities," Daphne said dreamily. Harry raised his eyebrow at her, Daphne sure had a devious side to her.

"That's another thing," Harry said quietly. The girls instantly gave him their full attention. "The longer I spend in this other… dimension the more I'm able to see."

"What do you mean 'see'?" Hermione asked, totally confused.

Harry closed his eyes, entered his Tunnel dimension and saw things that were happening everywhere he'd been.

Harry opened his eyes and spoke, "I just entered my Tunnel dimension for about half a second. Everywhere I've been somehow I'm able to see everything that's happening there."

"So when you entered your Tunnel dimension, you see everything at once?" Padma asked curiously.

Harry paused, "It's a hard thing to explain. It's like I'm there but I'm not. I'm also getting more powerful the more time I spend in the Tunnel dimension."

"How powerful?" Fleur asked.

"How to give you an idea," Harry thought then his face lit up. He Tunneled them to a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she looked around.

"We're on the edge of the island that holds the castle. It's about the size of Hawaii and the island is unplottable."

"What are you…" Parvati asked as Harry raised his hand out to the ocean.

All of the girls gasped as the water parted down the middle of the ocean. The girls looked down and gulped as the new hole went down a couple of miles.

"That's pretty powerful," Fleur said as she breathed hard.

Harry twitched his hand the water rose up and made the forms of the six girls on the ground.

"Wow." Daphne said, "I look hot made out of water," as she gazed at the half mile tall statue of herself.

Harry clutched his side as he laughed. The girls looked afraid at the water and found that it was still standing upright. When Harry got himself under control he let the water fall.

The girls squeaked as a literal tsunami came towards them from the rushing water filling the empty hole. They relaxed immensely when a bluish shield appeared at the edge of the cliff and blocked the water from striking them.

"So you're most likely the most powerful person on the planet," Hermione said in shock.

"Mistress?" Rebecca asked curiously, making everyone turn to Fleur.

Fleur looked like she was about to jump Harry then and there.

The powerful young wizard smirked and brought here into his Tunnel dimension with him.

"Harry?" Fleur asked with a furrowed brow. She looked around and saw that everything was frozen.

"Welcome to Tunnel," Harry told her. "I discovered that I could bring people in here when I stopped in here with Rebecca."

"Why are we here?" Fleur asked. She turned back to Harry and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

"I can see how turned on you are," Harry said clearly. "Well, we have all the time in the world here."

Fleur smiled seductively at her mate, "I don't want to be able to walk by the time we leave here."

"My pleasure," Harry said as he grabbed at her.

-x-x-x-

[August Seventeenth 1993: Tuesday]

The girls, sans Fleur, blinked as they saw Fleur appear in Harry's arms, awake but exhausted.

"What in the hell just happened?" Hermione demanded.

"I can bring people into Tunnel and time doesn't exist there," Harry smirked.

"Wait so you and Fleur…" Daphne trailed off. She then saw the drool coming out of Fleur's mouth.

"Yeah, we were at it awhile," Harry told her. He Tunneled them back to his bedroom. The young wizard gently laid Fleur down in the middle of the bed. Fleur grabbed a pillow and wrapped herself around it.

"Holy shit," Padma muttered. "She looks half dead."

"Do me!" Parvati demanded.

"Me too!" Daphne demanded also.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "All of you?" The girls nodded their heads at him eagerly.

A flash of blue went through the room and the girls dropped to the bed, completely exhausted.

Harry watched all of his girls drool as their brains completely melted and had to laugh when they twitched every so often. He stretched out, only feeling a little bit tired.

"Damn, I'm good," Harry gloated and he had reason to. "Now, I need to explore the world in Tunnel. I think all the major offices in the world should work." His face twisted into a smirk.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Third Year**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[September First 1993: Wednesday]

"I can't wait to start the elective classes," Hermione said excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat. The group was sitting in a compartment on the train having already said goodbye to their family.

"Just how many electives are you taking?" Harry asked her. Rebecca was curved around Hermione's waist.

Hermione blushed, "All of them."

"Only you, Hermione," Harry shook his head, "Have fun in Divination though."

Time stretched on in comfortable silence and soon Harry grew bored.

"Harry!" Daphne shouted out suddenly. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"What?" the twins and Hermione asked together.

Daphne took a few deep breathes before speaking, "He took me into Tunnel, got me all worked up then just stuck me back in my seat."

"Harry, that was rude," Hermione scolded him.

"I think it's fun," Harry smirked. "Come here, Daphne," he said as he spread his legs. Daphne gave Harry a glare even as she moved between his legs.

"Harry, that's kind of harsh," Hermione said. She got up from her place next to Harry and sat in between the twins.

"Daphne doesn't mind, do you?" Harry asked as he locked, silenced and tinted the windows. He then warded the compartment against anyone that might want to look in. There was no way that someone was seeing his girls naked.

All Daphne did was blush deeper as she undid Harry's pants. Harry leant back and smirked at Hermione who was also blushing between the twins.

-x-x-x-

[September First 1993: Wednesday]

"New Defense Professor," Hermione commented from her spot next to Harry.

"Hopefully he's not like Lockhart," Daphne shuddered as she thought about the man.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." Dumbledore said his speech.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat at the very old wizard's speech.

"Speech faked," Harry muttered.

"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Good luck to you, Professor." Dumbledore finished

Harry growled lowly, only heard by his girls. They looked worriedly at him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione whispered quietly in concern.

"Lupin was a best friend of my parents," Harry said with anger in his voice. "He left me at the Dursleys."

"Maybe he couldn't take care of you," Padma pointed out gently.

"Maybe," Harry was forced to agree. "But he could have at least checked on me when I was there."

"Point," Padma conceded.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore announced with his arms spread wide.

"There goes that class," Daphne muttered to the others. They were forced to agree.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Well, the Patronus charm is on the to do list," Harry muttered to the girls. "You'll have that charm mastered by the end of the week or no fun time until you do."

The girls looked on with horror at Harry and then turned back, determined to master that spell in record time.

-x-x-x-

[September Second 1993: Thursday]

The next morning, the group were looking over their class schedules and Harry found something odd about Hermione's.

Harry snatched Hermione's schedule out of her hands, ignoring her outraged cry. He only had to study her schedule for a second until he knew something was wrong.

Hermione was glaring at Harry for snatching her schedule. Her glare faltered when Harry turned his intense gaze on her.

"What?" Hermione asked in an small voice.

"I want to know how the hell you're taking all of these classes?" Harry demanded.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"There's at least seven classes that overlap each other during the week," Harry told her with narrowed eyes. "There's no way you can go to all these classes."

'I…" Hermione trailed off, "I can't say." She bit her lip in worry.

Harry caught site of a gold chain around her neck and narrowed his eyes. He entered Tunnel then walked to Hermione. He grabbed the chain from her neck and lifted it. A surprised look spread across his face when the item on the gold chain came into view.

"A time turner," Harry murmured. "Could be useful."

He walked back to his spot and exited Tunnel.

"A time turner, Hermione," Harry mock scolded, ignoring her shocked look. "You're such a bad girl."

"How?" Hermione asked as she grabbed the time turner through her robes before realization crossed her face. "You cheat. No one is supposed to know," Hermione accused.

"Well you didn't tell me but we're going to have some fun with that thing," Harry told her.

Hermione looked worried but sighed knowing that she would cave in the end so there was no point in arguing.

-x-x-x-

[September Second 1993: Thursday]

That day the group only had two classes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures except for Hermione. She used her time turner to take Muggle Studies. Arithmancy was easy for the group because of their Occlumency skills.

The next class for the group was Care for Magical Creatures.

"I wonder how bad this class is going to suck?" Harry asked the group minus Hermione as they walked down the path to Hagrid's hut.

"Probably pretty bad, Hagrid has no experience in teaching," Daphne commented.

Harry felt a sudden presence next to him and looked over to see Hermione now there. She was tucking her time turner back into her shirt. She smiled when she noticed him staring at her.

"How was Divination?" Harry asked.

Hermione's smile turned into a scowl at the thought of that class. "It's a joke, the class is taught by a compete fraud. I know that there are such thing as seers but Trelawney is a crack pot. Apparently she predicts the death of a student every year."

Daphne and the twins giggled at Hermione's rant. Harry on the other hand placed his arm on her forearm which was blocked by Hermione's robe.

Hermione was about to question Harry when she felt something slither up her arm. She smiled because she knew that it was Rebecca. The snake curled around her arm and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I love her," Hermione commented quietly to the group.

"We know," Daphne smirked out which made Hermione blush.

In a matter of ten minutes, Harry and his girls along with the rest of Ravenclaw and Slytherin were just inside the Forbidden Forest.

Everyone in the clearing reluctantly got out there books which were bound tight with a belt.

"These books are annoying as hell," Parvati said dryly. The book tried to snap at her and she backed away from it.

"You just have to know how to deal with them," Harry told them. He got an evil, twisted smirk on his face.

"That face turns me on," Daphne whispered to Hermione who nodded.

All of a sudden their books stopped moving and looked fearfully at Harry.

"What in the world did you do to them?" Padma asked in wonder. All the students turned and wondered the same thing.

"It's a small world after all," Harry sung menacingly at the books. The books whimpered which drew incredulous looks from everyone.

"You didn't!" Hermione said shocked. At Harry's smirk she cringed, "That's harsh, Harry."

"Bastard books shouldn't bite then," Harry told her.

"We're missing something aren't we?" Daphne asked as she glanced at the also confused twins.

"I'll sing it to you later," Hermione told the other three girls. "Trust me, it's horrible."

A clearing of a throat drew their attention to the other direction. They turned to see Hagrid standing there in his moleskin coat with dead ferrets hanging around his neck.

"Da da da daaaa," Hagrid said nervously as he spread his arms towards something.

Behind Hagrid what looked like a hybrid between a bird and a horse.

"What in the world is that?" a student asked.

"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an' say hello?"

"Why not?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good man," Hagrid said cheerfully.

Harry walked up to the creature until he was about ten feet away.

"Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" Hagrid asked.

"Ah, yeah," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry but I bow before know one."

"But yeh have ter," Hagrid said nervously.

Harry instead walked calmly forward until he was almost nose to nose with the Hippogriff. The two stared at each other and the class watched with a bated breath.

Everyone gasped when they watched the Hippogriff bow to Harry. Harry smiled slightly at the creature. He brought his hand up and patted his head.

"Good boy," Harry said as he stroked the creature's head.

"Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Hagrid said excitedly.

"Umm… no," Harry said while dodging Hagrid's big hands. He walked back to the girls.

"How bout ya, Greengrass?" Hagrid asked as he covered for the flying thing.

"Sorry but I only bow before one man and it's most defiantly not Buckbeak," Daphne told the Professor.

"And who is that, Greengrass?" Malfoy asked snidely.

"You know who it is, Malfoy," Daphne said snidely back. "You're father tired to offer my mother a mistress contract over the summer. She told you quite firmly just who she betrothed me to."

"I still can't believe your mother betrothed you with a halfblood," Malfoy sneered out at her.

"Well, you're not a choice now are you, Mr. Sterile?" Daphne snarkily. She then smirked, "Besides, Harry is a god in bed."

The boys looked at Harry with jealousy and the girls blushed.

"And his tongue," Parvati shuddered out. Padma nodded in agreement.

Malfoy looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

Harry leant back against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked over at Malfoy and loved the murderous look on his face.

Malfoy glared at Harry before stalking out of the forest.

"I love getting one over Malfoy," Harry sighed happily. He then furrowed his brow, "Though it is getting easier and easier."

"Now, why don't yer take terns pettin Buckbeack," Hagrid said. "Get in line."

-x-x-x-

[September Ninth 1993: Friday]

A week later there were rumors going around that Sirius Black was making his way to Hogwarts. The whispers also said that Black was coming for Harry but Harry wasn't worried. Harry could take care of himself and now he monitored the girls twenty four seven so they were safe as well.

Harry and his girls were currently in Defense Against the Dark Arts class that was taught by Remus Lupin.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Professor Lupin asked his class of Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"A Boggart," a student from Ravenclaw said.

"Very good, Mr. Finnegan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin asked.

"No one knows. Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so …" Hermione said from Harry's side. She had appeared with her time turner and no one in the group even jumped anymore at her sudden appearances.

"Terrifying, yes." Lupin finished for her. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"

The class repeated the spell clearly and that seemed to please Lupin.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Draco, come up here, will you?"

Malfoy strode arrogantly to the front of the room and stopped in front of the rattling wardrobe.

"Ready, Mr. Malfoy?" the professor asked. Malfoy nodded arrogantly and drew his wand from his pocket. Professor Lupin waved his own wand and the wardrobe opened slowly.

What stepped out was a disgusting and shocking sight to all of the students.

Out of the wardrobe came a Malfoy dressed in all leather. He was followed by Crabbe and Goyle and they held whips in their hands.

"Is that your worst nightmare or your favorite fantasy?" Harry asked from the back of the class room.

Malfoy stepped back quickly and into the crowd.

"Yes," Professor Lupin said trying to cover his laugh, "Next?"

The class took their turns and the fears were normal. Snakes, spiders, clowns, the normal stuff.

Harry had a bad feeling however when Parvati stepped forward.

The Boggart shifted to the form of that of Mr. Patil, her father.

Parvati froze in fear as the Boggart Mr. Patil sneered out at her. She didn't even move when the Boggart drew its hand back to strike her.

When Professor Lupin saw the Boggart about to strike his student he made to draw his wand. He was shocked to see Harry almost appear next to Parvati in an instant.

Harry stood right behind Parvati and raised his hand over her shoulder. He sent a blast of Neon to the Boggart that sent it, and everything in the blast's path crashing into the wall.

"Well yes," Professor Lupin cleared his throat. "I think you're exempt, Parvati."

"My Boggart will be the same, Professor," Padma told the man softly.

"I don't think I should go either," Hermione also said softly.

Professor Lupin nodded in agreement, he had heard of the attack last year on her. He turned to Harry, "Why don't you give it a shot, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry told shrugged out to the professor. He stepped up in front of the Boggart and waited for it to take the shape of his worst fear.

The Boggart changed into something that made the entire class, including the professor, gasp in horror. On the ground were the bodies of all of his girls, dead.

"Harry?" Daphne asked quietly.

"It's not going to happen but I guess it's a fear," Harry told her. He then turned to the professor and said seriously, "I have no clue how to make this funny."

Professor Lupin nodded in agreement and stepped in front of Harry. The Boggart turned from a pile of bodies to a picture of a cloud covered moon.

"Riddikulus," the professor said firmly. The moon turned into a balloon and flew all over the class. The professor guided the balloon back to the wardrobe and locked the Boggart in.

-x-x-x-

[November Sixth 1993: Saturday]

"So Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" Hermione questioned. It had been a couple of months since the Boggart class and they had just come back from another Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This class however was substituted by Snape who changed their course work from something simple to that of werewolves.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I had my suspicions with the Boggart but with Snape changing the work to Werewolves it was obvious."

"You think he's dangerous?" Padma asked.

"Of course," Harry told her. "But I'm sure he's taken precautions. Dumbledore is an evil bastard but having a werewolf running around Hogwarts isn't good for his image."

Parvati was about to speak when she heard voices coming towards them. The girls panicked as it was past curfew. Harry shushed them then brought them into Tunnel.

"Don't move, I'll go see who it is," Harry told them. He ghosted through the corridor until he came upon the notorious pranksters of Hogwarts. The twins were frozen standing over a piece of parchment.

Harry took a look at the parchment and was surprised to see that it was a map showing all kinds of names. He snatched the map from their hands and looked into one of the twins mind.

The lucky wizard found rudimentary Occlumency shields but the shields didn't stop Harry, as he found that Occlumency didn't matter while in Tunnel. While in Fred's mind, he quickly copied knowledge of pranking, the map and a surprising amount of dirt on various students.

Harry ghosted back to the girls who were looking expectantly at him.

"It was the Weasel twins," Harry told them. He held up the parchment, "They also had a map of the school."

"Can we watch their reactions to them missing the map?" Daphne asked childishly.

"Sure why not," Harry laughed out. He brought them to where the twins were and disillusioned them. With an almost unconscious thought, he brought them out of Tunnel.

"What!" the twin that was holding the map yelped out.

"Where did the map go?" the other twin spun around. The twins started freaking out looking around for the map. They finally gave up and quickly made their way out of the area.

The girls giggled at the reaction of the twins that were suddenly missing a map.

"You know, Harry, if you can take anything from the real world into Tunnel you would make an impressive thief," Harry's eyes lit up, which made Hermione groan. "Please don't just go stealing whatever you want," Hermione pleaded.

"Fine," Harry pouted. "How about just from the bad guys?"

Hermione caved at his pout, "Fine, but just from bad guys."

"Harry," Padma whispered out. Harry turned to see her staring at the map with a pale white face which he didn't think was possible with her complexion.

"What, Moon?" Harry asked the girl. Said girl didn't react to the nickname and silently handed over the map they had just stolen from the twins.

When Harry looked down at the map his smiling face instantly turned blank making the girls worry.

"Sirius Black is in the castle," Harry said blankly. He turned to the girls. "I'm going to bring you to my room then go after him."

The girls nodded their heads, not even arguing because it wouldn't do any good.

"Be careful, Harry," Hermione told him.

Soon the girls were in Harry's bedroom alone while Harry traveled to where Sirius Black was.

Harry stared at the man that supposedly killed his parents. Black looked like he went through hell and from what Harry had seen of Azkaban it would be close to the truth. Wasting no time, Harry entered Black's mind and found surprisingly strong shields that would give even Harry a pause. Harry smiled to himself though as he bypassed the shields because he was in Tunnel.

Harry didn't just view some of the man's life but all of it, not leaving a single memory unviewed. The lucky wizard saw that it wasn't Sirius that betrayed his parents but in reality Peter Pettigrew. What also shocked him was that Pettigrew was hiding as a pet rat with the Weasel.

With Sirius's innocence proven, Harry stepped out of Tunnel.

"Sirius Black," Harry said monotone.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in a surprised raspy voice. He quickly regained his wits, "I didn't betray your parents, it was Peter Pettigrew."

"I know," Harry told the babbling man. Sirius looked surprised at Harry knowing. Harry allowed a smirk to cross his face, "You're Occlumency shields are impressive but no match for me."

Sirius nodded, "So what now?"

Harry slowly walked towards Sirius then suddenly drew his leg back and kicked Sirius in the crotch.

"I saw all of your memories, that was for spying on my mother's first time," Harry said angrily. "If you ever spy on one of my girlfriends you won't have to worry about pain because I'll castrate you."

"Noted," Sirius choked out.

"Give me your arm," Harry told the man that was slowly standing up. Sirius held out his arm and Harry grasped it. Harry Tunneled them to Delacour Manor.

"Harry?" a cultured French voice sounded from behind them.

"Hey Mum," Harry greeted.

"Is there a reason why you just appeared with the most wanted man in England?" Jean asked from beside Apolline.

"He's innocent," Harry told his mate's father. "Apparently, Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents not Sirius."

"Sure?" Jean asked his adopted son. At Harry nod Jean turned to Sirius. "I trust my son because he would rather die than hurt one of his girls and he wouldn't have you around if he didn't think you were safe."

"Son?" Sirius asked, it was the only thing he heard out of the whole statement.

"I came across Harry a number of years ago when my car broke down in front of his house in England," Jean explained. "He was being abused by his family. My wife and I then took custody of him."

"You were abused?" Sirius gasped out.

Harry shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It made me stronger."

"What happened to your relatives?" Sirius asked, thinking about the revenge he was going to inflict on them.

"Harry wouldn't let us do anything," Apolline said reluctantly.

"So they got away with it?" Sirius said outraged.

"No," Harry spoke up. The three adults turned to Harry with surprised faces.

"What did you do?" Jean asked.

"Me? Nothing," Harry told him. "Fleur on the other hand went all out on them after I gave her limited access to my mindscape."

"What did my daughter do?" Apolline asked with a large smile.

"I don't know everything but I think she took their house, Vernon's job and Dudley is in jail for possession," Harry told his mum.

"I know she has an allowance but not enough to do that," Apolline said to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"She has full access to my accounts," Harry said with a shrug.

Jean and Apolline's eyes widened knowing how much trust Harry must have in Fleur.

"You gave her access to the Potter accounts?" Sirius asked surprised.

"The Potter accounts?" Harry laughed, "I just use that account so I have galleons in the Wizarding World. My Muggle bank accounts are the ones that are massive."

"Really?" Sirius grinned. "I'm glad you're doing so well." His smiled then turned sad. "You'll have more galleons to work with soon from the Black account."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"The Dementors," Sirius began hesitantly. "They made me sterile. I named you my heir when you were born and now I can't have one."

"Ouch," Harry winced.

"At least everything still works," Sirius smiled slightly.

"Can't you blood adopt?" Apolline asked.

"No," Sirius. "The Black family has strict rules that are enforced by magic. The heir can only be you or the son of my cousin, Narcissa."

"Draco?" Harry asked. He then rolled his eyes, "Like he needs any more reason to be arrogant. At least the Malfoy line will end with him."

"End with him?" Sirius asked confused.

Harry scowled slightly, "He said Veela were only whores to be used by him and his pureblood arseholes."

"He said what?" Apolline demanded. She had a slight flame around her hands.

"Don't worry, I castrated him," Harry assured her. Apolline nodded in satisfaction.

"Is Fleur your sister?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry told him with laughter in his voice.

"Didn't they adopted you?" Sirius asked confused.

"No, we gained custody of him," Apolline told the man. She then smirked, "If he was our son then the things he does to her would be wrong to say the least."

"The things he does to her?" Sirius asked still confused.

Jean looked uncomfortable even though he approved of Harry and Fleur relationship.

"Harry and Fleur are mated," Apolline said with a smile.

"You're mated to a Veela?" Sirius asked in surprised. At Harry's nod Sirius broke into tears, "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"My mother? Not my father?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was always saying that her little man would grow up and have a harem," Sirius told him.

Apolline giggled at Sirius comment.

Sirius turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"He does have a harem," Apolline giggled loudly.

"You have a harem?" Sirius asked in immense surprise.

"I guess you could call it that," Harry shrugged. "I have Fleur, Daphne Greengrass, Padma and Parvati Patil, Rebecca and most likely Hermione Granger."

"Hermione hasn't committed yet?" Appoline asked softly to Harry.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Fleur thinks she needs to date someone then she'll commit."

"I knew a Greengrass in school," Sirius said. "She was a nice girl. Astoria I think her name is."

"Speaking of Astoria," Harry looked around. "Where is she?"

"She's at her Manor," Apolline told him. "She stays there once a week and you just caught her on the night she's not here."

"Astoria lives here?" Sirius asked.

"She's in a relationship with us," Jean said with a smug smile.

"Lucky bastard," Sirius muttered.

"I have a question actually," Jean said. "Whatever happened to the twin's father?"

"Twins?" Sirius spun to Harry. "I thought it was sisters but twins? Nice one."

"Thanks," Harry rolled his eyes. He turned to his father, "The bastard signed over everything he had to me over the summer. He's running things so I don't have to do anything."

"Why would he sign everything over to you if he's a bastard?" Sirius asked. Harry's face twisted into a nasty smirk. "I don't like that look on his face."

"According to Fleur that looks turns her on," Apolline smirked. Jean shuddered at that thought.

"Patil had disgusting plans for the twins and I didn't like them. He wouldn't sign a contract between them and me so I rewrote his mind," Harry told Sirius.

"Rewrote his mind?" Sirius repeated.

"I'm a prodigy and master at Legilimency," Harry answered. "Even Dumbledore wouldn't stand a chance if I wanted to get through his mind."

"I'm so glad you seem like a good person," Sirius shook his head.

"I have the girls to keep me grounded," Harry told him. He stood up, "Now, you get cleaned up and relax. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"Wait Harry," Sirius said quickly. "What about Peter?"

"I'll deal with him," Harry told his godfather. "I'll capture him then drop him off with the French Head Auror."

"Why not the England Ministry?" Sirius asked.

"Because he would just escape or the whole thing would be covered up and you'll never be set free." Harry explained. "This way the story gets out there and the English Ministry won't have any choice but to grant you a pardon."

"Oh," was all Sirius said. Harry waved and Tunneled to where Peter was hiding. He appeared in a corridor and saw the rat that was Peter Pettigrew.

Harry conjured a cage and stuck the rat inside. He then put an unbreakable charm on the cage. The lucky wizard then Tunneled to the French Ministry and dropped the cage on the Head Auror's desk.

After a quick note explaining the situation, Harry left the office and traveled back to his room at Hogwarts.

"Harry!" five girls shouted out.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained everything that happened to the girls while mentally communicating to Fleur.

"What now?" Daphne asked.

"It seems that something always happens every year but this time I took care of everything soon so we might be free the rest of the year," Harry laughed.

"With your luck?" Daphne punned.

-x-x-x-

[June Eighteenth 1994: Saturday]

It was the end of year feast and tonight was the last night before they would go home tomorrow for the summer.

"Another year over," Padma sighed out.

"Just four more," Hermione said.

"Actually," Harry said. "I think I might just do one more year."

"What how?" Daphne asked confused.

"With Occlumency I already know the theory behind everything above NEWT- level," Harry explained. "I think I might test my OWLs and NEWTs at the end of fourth year."

"What about us?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Harry smiled warmly at the brunette, "You girls' Occlumency is rising in leaps and bounds under my direction. If you study hard you can graduate with me."

"You really think we're capable of that?" Parvati asked shyly.

"You four will have to study hard over the summer and during fourth year," Harry said seriously. He then smiled, "But think, we would be the first to graduate that early in the history of Hogwarts."

The girls looked like they were leaning towards yes when Harry threw them his final incentive.

"If you four graduate with me with Os and a maximum of one E then I'll buy a yacht, crew it with house elves and then we'll take a six month cruise around the world," Harry suggested.

"And if we get all Os?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Then it will be a year," Harry said softly. "Just think of all the places we could go in a year."

The girls mentally communicated between each other and came to a decision.

"Deal," they all said together.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Summer Before Fourth Year**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[July Twelfth 1994: Monday]

The first month of summer break went by fast and was mostly spent studying. Harry was pleased that the girls were already almost finished fourth year curriculum. He and the girls, besides Hermione, were at Delacour Manor sitting around after finishing dinner as per agreement with Apolline.

"I'm free!" Sirius came running into the sitting room. He held up a copy of the Daily Prophet that held the title 'Sirius Black Innocent: Peter Pettigrew Alive!'.

"About time, it only took them a month to run the story," Harry said sarcastically.

"Be glad they did it at all, the only reason they did is because the story ran all over Europe," Jean pointed out.

"I picked these up like you asked, Harry," Apolline said as she slid an envelope over to him.

"What are those?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Box tickets to the Quidditch World Cup," Harry explained. "I figured it would be interesting to go."

"When is it?" Fleur asked.

"August twenty fifth," Harry said.

"When is Hermione coming?" Daphne asked.

"August first," Harry told her. "Her parents took off work for them to go on vacation." He then turned to the girls in general, "Are you girls ready to leave?"

They all nodded their head at him as they stood up.

"Bye Mum, Dad," Fleur said as she hugged her parents. Harry hugged his parents as well, along with a quick hug for Daphne's mother.

With a flash of neon blue light they were instantly standing in the master bedroom at Harry's castle.

"You know," Parvati said. "We need to either name the castle or the island. Calling it the castle or island is getting annoying after awhile."

"And what do you suggest?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about Neon Island?" Daphne asked, with a puppy dog expression on her face.

"I like it," Fleur agreed.

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

"Is Harry grumpy at the name?" Parvati teased.

Harry lunged at her, tackling her to the bed. He straddled her while pinning her arms to the bed. "I'll show you grumpy."

"That was nice," Parvati murmured as she snuggled into Harry's left side.

"Nice? That was mind blowing," Padma murmured from the right.

Harry kissed both girls on the head before walking out to the balcony that looked over most of the island.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and knew that it was Fleur. The bond between him and the girls had only grown deeper. It had grown so deep that he could tell where they were at all times so it didn't surprise him when he felt the twins take up his sides. He also felt Daphne and Rebecca on the other side of the twins.

"What are the house elves building on the other side of the island?" Daphne asked. While she couldn't see all the way she could see a big building that was being built. It matched the Castle that sat atop the hill that overlooked the island.

"The building that was just built is storage of sorts. I'm making the island completely self sustained," Harry told the girls as he gazed over the island.

"Why?" Parvati asked from his right side.

"Dad was in the French military and their motto was hope for the best, plan for the worst," Harry explained.

"You mean like the solid diamond ward stone that you put in the middle of the island?" Fleur asked. The ward stone was covered with runes which she knew that Harry drew himself.

"You saw that?" Harry asked to which she nodded.

"How big a diamond?" Daphne asked with stars in her eyes.

"It was about ten feet in diameter," Fleur told Daphne.

"Where in the world do you get a diamond that big?" Padma asked incredulously.

"The Goblins," Harry smirked.

"You hate them but you buy from them?" Padma asked.

"Had to," Harry winced. He glanced at Daphne and saw that she was literally drooling just thinking about the diamond ward stone.

"You want a diamond, Daphne?" Harry asked his raven haired girlfriend.

"Would you?" Daphne squealed.

"On one condition," Harry smirked out. "It has to be worn like Fleur."

Daphne looked at Fleur and saw the gem on her choker. The gem was a sapphire that was a weird color.

"Sure. I've always been kind of jealous of Fleur's choker," Daphne admitted.

"So Diamond for you," Harry said. He looked at the twins, "Do you want one?"

"Ruby," Parvati answered.

"Blue topaz," Padma said next.

When he didn't hear Rebecca answer he turned towards her. She looked surprised that she was thought of.

"Do you want a choker, Rebecca?" Harry asked gently.

Rebecca smiled shyly at Harry, "I would like an emerald because it reminds me of your eyes which then reminds me that I'm yours."

"Alright," Harry laughed out.

"Do you think Hermione will ever get a choker?" Daphne asked quietly.

Harry sighed, he knew that right now Hermione was leaning towards saying yes but it could still go the other way.

"It could go either way," Harry sighed out.

"She'll choose us," Fleur said confidently.

"You seem sure," Padma asked carefully.

"All she needs is to see that Harry is better than all of the other guys she'll meet," Fleur told her.

"If you're sure," Padma said slowly.

The group sat in silence just taking in the scenery of the beautiful island they lived on.

"So how many house elves do you have now?" Daphne joked.

Harry smirked, "Over four hundred."

"What in the world are you going to do with all of those house elves?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"Well, about three dozen take care of the castle," Harry explained. "The rest do anything and everything. About a hundred elves take care of the farms I started a year ago."

"Farms?" Fleur asked curiously. "What are you doing with all the food that's produced?"

"Selling to the Mundane world," Harry told his Veela mate. "The odd crops are stored in preserved rooms but I grow wheat and corn to sell. The wheat I grow takes about four months and the corn about two to three months but, again, house elves rule."

"Another fact about house elves that no one knows?" Daphne asked amused.

"Yeah," Harry smirked. "Turns out house elves can quicken the growth time. The house elves grow wheat in about a two weeks and corn in about a week so I get numerous cycles out of the season."

"How much money are you making?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Just selling the wheat and corn?" Harry asked to which the girl nodded. "Not as much as you would expect," Harry admitted. "I'm selling to populations that can't afford to pay too much. I do however plan to make a facility soon that will increase production to seven thousand times what it is now."

"And put it where?" Padma asked dryly.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Harry smirked. The girls shook their heads at him. "The island has slowly been expanding since I put the ward stone in."

"How the hell is it expanding?" Fleur asked incredulously.

"House elves," Harry said with a grin. "They're expanding the island about two feet a day. Normally the water would wash away the island as it expanding but the ward stone is stopping it."

"That still doesn't seem like enough space," Padma pointed out.

"It's not," Harry told her. "I plan to go global and the facility won't be seen."

"Explain more?" Fleur rolled her eyes at his vague answer.

"What's the most unused space of any land?" Harry grinned amusedly.

"After what we just did you're speaking in riddles?" Parvati muttered annoyed.

"Underground," Rebecca said quietly.

"Correct," Harry smirked. "The facility will be under the island and as the island expands so will the facility. The facility will be a square mile in the shape of a square."

"Harry," Daphne began slowly, "I know the island is pretty big but it's nothing compared to the muggle world.

"It's not just going to be one layer. The house elves say that they can go far passed the sea level as long as we have enough ward stones," Harry told her. "It's only going to take twenty feet per level. Also, I'm working on space expansion charms on a massive level. I'm shooting for one hundred square miles for every square mile."

"Aren't the ward stones very expensive? It seems counterproductive." Padma asked.

Harry was quiet for a second, "I've been scamming the Goblins since first year."

"How?" Daphne gasped out.

"Galleons are made of gold and gold sells for a lot in the mundane world," Harry explained shortly. "It's getting old though."

"Are you going to stop?" Fleur asked.

"Maybe around Christmas," Harry told her. He paused while thinking, "I'm thinking of robbing Gringotts."

There was silence throughout the balcony at his statement.

"Harry, scamming is one thing but outright robbing the bank?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Honestly? All the goblins could die right this second and I wouldn't care," Harry said softly. "All they care about is money."

"That's no reason to rob an entire race," Padma said.

Harry glanced at her before sighing, "I've been spying on anything and everything. You have no clue what kind of stuff the various governments of the world are doing. I've explored literally every inch of the planet. That includes Gringotts."

"What have the goblins done?" Fleur asked quietly.

"They put on a good show for the Wizarding World but in reality they're a despicable race," Harry grimaced. "They take muggle slaves to work they're mines then when the humans are to sick or old to work they eat them."

"No," Fleur said in horror, the expression on her face that was mirrored by the other girls.

"They are brilliant architects, as shown by the castle," Harry nodded to the castle behind him. "But that's where their good traits end."

"No one notices the missing people?" Daphne asked.

"They take homeless and no one misses them," Harry grimaced. He paused before entering the minds of the girls and showing them the mild memories that he had seen while in Gringotts.

They were silent before the air started heating up. Harry glanced at Fleur and saw that she was quickly turning into her avian form. Fire danced around her hands and hair as soft feathers started sprouting from her skin.

"Calm down, Fleur," Harry commanded softly.

Fleur took a deep breath and her avian form slowly went away, along with the flames.

"I'm sorry," Fleur apologized to them. "Veela have a bad history with slavery and it infuriates me."

Harry raised his eyebrow and nudged Fleur into the direction of Rebecca.

"Rebecca attacked Hermione, that's different. The goblins are taking innocent people," Fleur explained.

"Robbing them seems so…" Daphne tried to find the right word but couldn't.

"Inadequate," Fleur finished. She turned to Harry, "I suggest we take a vote."

"What kind of vote?" Padma asked warily.

"A vote whether or not to exterminate the goblins," Fleur said firmly.

There was a grim silence at Fleur's statement.

"Do we really have the right to kill an entire race?" Parvati asked quietly.

"If we don't stop them then who will?" Fleur asked in return.

There was silence as they decided what they thought needed to be done. One by one, the girls all softly said yes and then all that was left was Harry.

"When?" Harry asked simply.

"Christmas break," Fleur said. "According to Papa, there's going to be some kind of tournament between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Part of the tournament will be a Ball on Christmas day."

"What tournament?" Parvati asked the Veela.

"Something called the Triwizard Tournament," Fleur shrugged. "It's going to be hosted by Hogwarts."

"Can anyone enter?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Non," Fleur shook her head, "You have to be seventeen years old."

"So you're going to be coming to Hogwarts this year?" Padma asked.

"Yes," Fleur answered.

"How come you don't seem annoyed that Fleur didn't tell us that she was going to be at Hogwarts this year?" Daphne asked Harry.

"I already knew," Harry shrugged.

"Did Papa tell you?" Fleur asked with a furrowed brow.

"Have you forgotten what I told you about Tunnel?" Harry asked rhetorically. "While in Tunnel I see everywhere I've ever been and since I've explored everywhere…"

"Oh," Fleur said simply.

"Does that mean you have all of the dirt on the political figures in the world?" Daphne asked.

Harry turned at her and smirked, "Yes."

Daphne's eyes glazed over at the thought of being able to blackmail so many powerful people.

"You can only see things when you're in Tunnel right? How do you process all of that information?" Padma asked.

"My Occlumency has been taken to a whole new level," Harry explained. "When I enter Tunnel, all the information is filtered through programs on my mind's supercomputer. Took what seemed like years to make the programs mesh together."

"Harry," Fleur began slowly. "Just how long do you think you've spent in Tunnel?"

Harry smiled grimly, "Decades."

Fleur gasped and tightened her arms around him.

"It's not as bad as it seems, Flower," Harry assured. "I would explore for what seemed like a week or two then come back and spend an hour or so with you."

"I have a question, Master," Rebecca spoke up softly in her hissed voice. As Harry gave her a nod she continued, "Why have you not aged if you've been gone years?"

"No clue. I just know that you don't age while in Tunnel," Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything else you've been working on?" Fleur asked with some laughter in her voice.

Harry thought for a few seconds before speaking, "I've been working on a way to reproduce my runic array."

"The exact same one?" Daphne asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, "I've been working on a different one. When I've finished it I'll show it to you."

The girls nodded and stood there watching the island's scenery.

Fleur shifted herself so that she was in front of him and slowly knelt down in front of him.

"I love how horny mated Veela are," Harry sighed out in pleasure.

-x-x-x-

[August Twenty-Fifth 1994: Monday]

It was less than a week before school and Harry, along with his girls, found themselves at Delacour Manor. They were waiting for Hermione and her parents to arrive so that they could travel to the Quidditch World Cup by portkey. The Cup didn't start for hours so they had plenty of time to get there.

A few minutes later, Hermione and her parents were dumped on the ground in entrance hall of the Manor.

"I see you're still landing on your butt," Harry joked.

"Maybe you should teach her how to land on her feet so she doesn't damage that cute bum?" Fleur teased the brunette girl.

Hermione flushed at the tease and stuck her tongue out at the Veela.

"Alright everyone, grab a hold of the portkey," Jean said as he held out of a piece of silk rope that signified the expensiveness of the portkey.

Once everyone had a hand on the portkey jean said the activation phrase. A quick trip and they were at the Quidditch World Cup. They landed on green grass and surrounding them were tents.

"Alright, the portkey was charmed to land where we'll stay tonight," Jean said. He drew a small box out of his jacket pocket. "Everyone back." Once everyone was backed up enough Jean placed the box down on the ground.

Jean waved his wand and the box expanded until it was a family sized tent.

"We're staying in that?" Dan Granger blinked in shock.

"It's magically expanded," Jean explained. He walked into the tent followed by Apolline.

Emma shrugged at Dan before walking into the tent. Once everyone was in the Grangers were spinning around trying to look at everything.

The tent's inside was the size of a modest house with enough bedrooms for everyone. It was a simple setup of a hallway with doors going down it.

"Alright, Jean and I are here," Apolline pointed to a door. "Dan and Emma here," she then pointed to the door opposite of the one before. She pointed out Harry's room, which was bigger than the others only because he had Fleur, Daphne and the twins to share with. Rebecca would be staying with Hermione.

Harry entered his bedroom followed by the girls.

"Alright," Hermione said once the door was closed. She turned to Daphne and the twins, "What's with the chokers?" The three girls wore a choker and gem that looked just like Fleur's except for the color.

Rebecca slithered from Harry's arm and morphed into her human form showing that she too was wearing a choker.

"It's to show that we're Harry's," Daphne explained as she fingered the gem on her choker. While Fleur's could never be taken off, only Harry could remove theirs.

"You could have one if you wanted one," Fleur told the brunette. Hermione turned to Fleur so she explained the condition, "When you commit yourself to Harry one hundred percent."

"Fleur," Harry lightly scolded his mate, "Don't pressure her."

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione told her male best friends.

Harry nodded at her, he looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "Alright, we need to get going."

After gathering everyone the group set off towards the giant stadium in the distance.

About half an hour later they were seated in a private box that Harry had paid handsomely for. They were at a height that was even with the goal hoops, where most of the action took place.

"These are really good seats," Daphne commented having been to a few Quidditch games before.

"I like my privacy," Harry shrugged.

"I never asked, who's playing?" Apolline asked.

"Bulgaria and Ireland," Harry told his mother.

"Ah isn't that newcomer Krum on the Bulgaria team?" Jean asked his son.

"Yeah, it was all over the papers yesterday," Harry told him.

It was another hour before the before-game shows began and the first one was a dancing routine from the Bulgarian side.

"Are those Veela?" Hermione asked as she watched the blonde women dance.

"Dan?" everyone heard Emma ask. They turned to see Dan with a slack jawed expression on his face staring at the dancing women.

Harry got up and walked behind the male Granger. He drew his hand back and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Owww," Dan said as he grabbed the back of his head. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You were staring at the dancers very hard," Emma said with some heat in her voice.

"Don't blame him," Harry spoke up as he sat back down. Emma turned to him and her expression demanded an explanation. "The dancers are Veela and they have their allures on full blast. I would have been surprised if he wasn't affected."

"Why weren't you or Jean affected?" Emma asked in return.

"Dad is immune naturally and so am I to an extent," Harry told her. "Not to brag but my Occlumency is probably the most advanced in the world so that protects me fully."

"He's wasn't like that around Apolline or Fleur," Emma pointed out.

"Mated Veela can control their allure almost perfectly. If I hadn't mated Fleur by the time you visited he would have had a less severe reaction," Harry answered her implied question.

"I've felt Fleur's allure full blast and it was nowhere near as strong as theirs," Daphne admitted as she pointed out to the dancers who were still dancing.

"That's because they're unmated," Fleur explained. At the confused looks she was getting she explained. "An unmated Veela's allure is many times stronger than a mated Veela's allure."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked with that cute 'give me knowledge' look on her face.

"It's to wean out the weak minded," Apolline said giving Dan an apologetic look. "With your allure flaring all of the time you can tell who is immune instantly. A Veela will rarely take on a mate that isn't immune."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

Apolline got a light flush on her face, "When in the throes of passion a Veela loses whatever control she has on her allure."

"And that's bad?" Dan asked.

"If the person wasn't at least partially immune to the allure they would be instantly enthralled by it and would just stop everything they were doing," Fleur explained.

"Oh," Emma said before her eyes widened in realization, "OH!"

The conversation dropped off and everyone just watched the Veela dancing.

Harry blinked hard when he caught a stray thought from Fleur.

'A harem of Veela, Flower?' Harry asked privately to his Veela mate.

Fleur turned to Harry and blushed hard at her thought being overheard. She gave him a small mischievous smile, 'Would you not like a Veela harem?'

Harry blinked because he sensed the seriousness of her question, 'If it didn't bother you or the other girls then who am I to say no?'

Harry felt Fleur enter a group conversation with the other girls and he turned his attention back to the dancing Veela that were walking off the field.

-x-x-x-

[August Twenty-Fifth 1994: Monday]

The game was over with a surprising victory to Ireland even though Bulgaria had caught the snitch.

The elder Grangers and Delacours had gone to one of the bars that had been set up so they left their children to the trek back to the tent by themselves, not that the group needed an adult escort.

The group reached the tent in double the time because of the fact they had to push their way through the crowd of rowdy fans celebrating.

"As boring as Hogwarts Quidditch matches are, that one was surprisingly fun to watch," Daphne admitted to everyone as they entered the tent.

"Oh," Hermione spoke out. She turned to Harry, "I wanted to buy something I saw at a vender. I'll be right back."

"Take Rebecca with you," Harry told Hermione as she was about to leave. The black snake slithered down Harry's arm and wrapped itself around Hermione's wrist.

Hermione left and the others occupied themselves discussing the upcoming tournament.

"What's our plan for when Fleur arrives at Hogwarts?" Padma asked everyone in general.

"I've been wondering the same thing. What are we going to tell everyone about her choker because no offense to Fleur, she can't keep her hands off Harry so everyone is going to know he's her mate," Daphne added.

"I will just tell them that my parents did not adopt Harry and just gained custody, therefore he is not my brother," Fleur answered the question.

Parvati groaned as a sudden thought occurred to her, "Can you just imagine how annoying everyone is going to get when they find out you're mated to a Veela on top of being betrothed to us?"

"The girls will either be angry at Harry for being a pig or jealous that they aren't included," Daphne smirked. "The boys will either hate Harry for having a harem or worship the ground he walks on. Either way it's going to be an annoying year."

"Which is why I'm glad that it's our last," Padma admitted.

"I'm pleasantly surprised at everyone's progress," Harry praised the girls after he heard Padma's comment. "You're almost through with theory up to NEWT level. Most of fourth year will be you mastering the spells."

"We have a very good incentive," Daphne pointed out dryly as she thought about the yearlong cruise Harry had promised them.

Harry was about to retort when Hermione came stomping into the tent and right up to Harry. She looked directly into Harry's eyes and uttered something he never thought he would hear, "I hate you."

A normal guy would freak out at a girl he liked saying that but fortunately for Harry he had the bond with Hermione. He felt that she really didn't hate him and in fact all he could feel was love.

Fleur was about to heatedly reply to Hermione's statement when Harry sent her a mental command to be quiet. Harry cupped Hermione's face and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I tried so hard not to fall for you," Hermione said quietly. Everyone waited in silence for Hermione to continue because they now knew that this was something big. "I ran into someone on the way back from the vender. Literally ran into someone, knocking them over."

"Who?" Harry asked quietly.

"Victor Krum," Hermione answered. She closed her eyes as she leant into Harry's hand. "We started talking for a few minutes and I could tell that he was attracted to me. He asked me to hang out with him at an after party and the only thing I could think about was you."

Harry stayed silent and let Hermione continue explaining.

"I asked myself why I was thinking about you even when an attractive Quidditch star was asking me to a party and my brain just suddenly clicked." Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look into Harry's emerald ones. "I love you. I've finally come to the conclusion that I can't be without you, so I'm yours. Completely one hundred percent yours."

Harry smiled softly at the brunette that just agreed to be his. "I love you also, Mine," Harry said. He drew her flush against his body.

The other girls walked up and joined in the hug and gave their congratulations of her finally going with the group.

"I never had any doubt you wouldn't be ours, Hermione," Fleur whispered into the younger girl's ear. "As an official member of Harry's harem, what color choker gem do you want?"

Hermione blushed at the thought of wearing a choker to show that she was Harry's. Nevertheless she answered, "Citrine. It reminds me of my hair."

With a flourish the choker appeared on Hermione in less than a second and even Fleur was surprised at the quickness.

Hermione fingered the fabric around her neck and somehow felt that it was meant to be there.

For the rest of the night, Fleur let Hermione have free reign over Harry as Fleur knew that Hermione joining them was a big decision on her part.

Their peaceful snuggling was interrupted by the loud stumbling of what could only be their parents.

"Hey everybody," Jean waved, a little bit tipsy.

Apolline had only drunk one alcoholic drink so she was perfectly sober and immediately noticed the choker around Hermione's neck that wasn't present earlier in the day.

"I'm glad you finally committed, Hermione," Apolline spoke as she gave the young girl a hug.

"Oh," Emma said as she finally pieced together everything. "I'm so happy for you, honey." The mother of Hermione drew her into a tight hug. Emma knew that Hermione had been really torn on whether or not she was actually going to join Harry's harem.

"Thanks mum," Hermione mumbled gratefully, knowing that she had the support of her mother in her decision.

"Why is Hermione wearing a choker like the other girls?" Dan asked confusedly and anyone could tell that he had had more than one drink that night.

"Because our daughter has decided to join Harry and Fleur's little group," Emma explained to her husband.

"She's in a harem?" Dan blinked. He then shrugged his shoulders, much to the surprise of the room. "As long as she's happy. Come on, Em," he said he grabbed his wife and led her to their room.

"That went surprisingly well," Harry said slowly.

"I think he was more than a little tipsy," Apolline laughed. The half Veela then grabbed her husband and Astoria's hands. "Let's go to bed. I'm feeling energized." Apolline led the two out of the room and the group that was still in the sitting room heard a door shut seconds later.

"I so don't need to know what my mother does at night," Daphne pulled a face. Everyone knew that it was just for show and that Daphne was very happy that her mother had found someone, or rather someones, to make her happy.

"Hopefully Mum will keep Daddy in line tomorrow morning," Hermione said out loud.

"She will," Fleur said confidently. At Hermione's skeptical look she elaborated, "Your mother will most likely threaten your father with sleeping on the couch."

Hermione nodded then paused, "Why don't you do that with, Harry?" The brunette watched Fleur flush and turned when she heard Harry laughing loudly.

When Harry caught his breath he explained, "She has tried to."

"Tried?" Daphne asked, picking up on that key word.

"She lasted all of eighteen hours before she jumped me in the shower," Harry said, his voice think with amusement. "We didn't leave the shower for a good four hours. Thank you for warming charms."

The girls had to giggle at the scene of Fleur trying to punish Harry for something only for it to turn up with her jumping him.

Harry gave another laugh before he stood up. "Come on, girls. Let's go to bed."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Polyjuice and Champions**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[September First 1994: Monday]

"Did you hear the stories about last week at the lower end tent area?" Jean asked his son as they weaved their way through the platform nine and three quarters.

Harry shook his head at his adopted father, "I've been busy with the girls and setting up my international agriculture business."

"How is that going by the way?" Jean asked.

"Good so far," Harry told the man. "I'm going to be making about ten million pounds a month selling to the mundane world until I acquire more ward stones."

Jean nodded in pride at the young man beside him. While Harry had become more independent sooner than Jean expected he couldn't be more proud of Harry.

"Well," Jean began. "There were supposedly Death Eaters terrorizing muggles and someone cast Voldemort's Mark into the sky."

"Interesting," Harry thought. "I don't think that it was a sudden riot. I'll be on the lookout for the slightest suspicious thing."

"Good idea." Jean agreed. "I'll keep my ear out at the Ministry and there's your girls," Jean said when he saw the group of girls standing together. "I'll see you this weekend." Jean clapped Harry on his shoulder before activating his portkey that whisked him away.

"Hey Harry," Harry's four Hogwarts girls spoke in unison as they saw him approaching.

"Hey girls," Harry greeted even though he had seen them this morning. The only reason he hadn't arrived with them was that he was seeing off Fleur.

Harry led the now fourth year girls onto the train and to a compartment that was empty. He sat down and almost immediately Hermione and Daphne sat next to him. The twins pouted at the three but sat across from them.

"You were with him all summer," Hermione pointed out when she saw the pouts.

"One can never have enough Harry time," Daphne spoke seriously.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics.

"So two months until Fleur arrives at Hogwarts and you make the entire school hate you," Parvati commented.

"Like I care," Harry shrugged. He put his arms around Hermione and Daphne then drew them to him. "I already have all my girls, everyone else can go fuck themselves."

"What are we going to do in the two long months without Fleur?" Parvati pouted out childishly.

"We'll see her every weekend," Harry told the Indian girl while he rolled his eyes.

"It's not the same as her being in bed with us every night," Padma pointed out.

"It's not," Harry conceded. He then moved onto a different topic, "As Fleur will most likely be the Beauxbatons Champion, I want you four finished with NEWT theory by the time she arrives."

"Why?" Hermione asked from her spot snuggled into his side.

"When Fleur's chosen as Champion, I plan on training her intensively. I've read up on this tournament and one or more people usually die while participating. I want you four to join in that training," Harry answered the brunette.

"Yes Harry," the four girls replied in eerie unison which made Harry's eyebrow twitch.

-x-x-x-

[October Twenty-Ninth 1994: Thursday]

It was finally the day. The day that Fleur would be arriving with the rest of the Beauxbatons contingent to compete in the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry, his four girls plus Rebecca, wrapped around his wrist, made their way out into the cold October air.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Daphne asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"According to Fleur, Beauxbatons is going to arrive in a flying carriage to show off," Harry told Daphne. "Dumbledore preached about inter school unity but in reality this tournament is just for bragging rights."

"I think I see the carriage," Padma said quietly as she pointed to the sky. True to word, a small black dot was flying towards the school and getting bigger by the second.

Harry winced as he watched the carriage bounce everywhere, "I hope they have charms to stop that from translating to the inside."

The carriage, propelled by Abraxans, landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Look at the lake," one of the students shouted, making everyone's head whip towards the Black Lake.

"Is that the top of a mast?" Hermione asked the group.

As soon as the question escaped the brunette's mouth, a ship burst through the water.

"Guess that answers that question," Daphne said dryly.

"I wonder if they're the reason for the Flying Dutchman legend," Harry spoke out thoughtfully.

"Who's that?" Parvati asked. While Harry had been immersing the pureblood girls in the mundane world there were still bound to be things they didn't know.

"Ghost ship that terrorized the mundane world about one hundred and fifty years ago," Hermione answered. She however groaned when she caught the glimpse of a face that stepped off of the boat. "I just saw Victor Krum. This is going to be so annoying."

"I hope he takes a swing at Harry," Daphne said with a smile. Everyone turned to look at her with incredulous looks so she defended herself. "If he does it will be entertaining to see Harry put him down."

The group looked at each other and shook their heads exasperatedly, making Daphne pout at them.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore spoke until he was interrupted by Filch running down the middle of the Great Hall.

"It's like he's never ran before," Harry watched amazed as the balding man drew his knees up to his chest as he ran. The caretaker then clutched his heart as he kept running. The man whispered something into Dumbledore's ear then left in the same manner.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament," Dumbledore said grandly. "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime."

The doors of the Great Hall opened and in came beautiful girls dressed in tight fitting robes. What drew everyone's attention however was a blonde that walked next to the giant of a woman.

Harry could tell that Fleur had her Veela allure on full blast as she walked down the aisle next to her Headmistress.

"Boodly hell she's hot," someone's voice echoed throughout the hall.

When the girls in blue reached Dumbledore, they gave a curtsey to the hall before stepping off to the side.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff," Dumbledore said.

Young men dressed in brown came stomping in, slamming their staves against the ground. As they started running and doing flips Harry couldn't help but allow of little mischief.

Just as the Durmstrang students reached the other end of the Great Hall they suddenly tripped, stumbling into each other. It was a disaster as they were all piled on top of each other.

A man dressed in white, that could only be Igor, sneered at the boys at ruining their grand entrance.

"I know you did that, Harry," Hermione said from his side when she saw the smirk on his face.

"No clue what you're talking about," Harry said smugly.

"Why don't you find yourselves some seats," Dumbledore suggested after the Durmstrang students had stood up.

Madam Maxine didn't even have time to dictate to her students where to sit when she saw Fleur was already walking down the aisle.

Many boys tried to get Fleur's attention as she swayed her hips while walking down the aisle. She stopped in between the spot where Harry and Hermione were sitting. They both scooted over and Fleur sat seamlessly into the spot.

"Fleur, will you please come sit with your schoolmates?" a voice came from the other side of the hall.

Fleur turned to see that it was her Headmistress that had asked her. She looked at the woman and spoke one word, "No."

Harry smirked and placed his hand on the back of Fleur's neck to play with the choker around her neck. It was at that moment that everyone noticed that the choker was exactly the same as the one that the rest of girls wore.

Instantly the lustful looks directed at Fleur turned to rage, hate filled looks directed towards Harry.

"I think my Veela mate is fine just where she is, Headmistress," Harry spoke out clearly.

Madam Maxine looked like she wanted to bash Harry's skull in but kept her mouth closed.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Dumbledore said grandly.

After a quick speech by some bureaucrat saying that no one under seventeen could enter the tournament, Dumbledore waved his wand over an artifact.

The golden box melted away to reveal a stone cup that emitted a blue flame.

"Harry," Fleur spoke very quietly as she noticed the color of the flame. Harry quickly entered Tunnel then did a thorough inspection of the cup. He found that the cup drew power from ambient energy in the air while he drew his own power from an unknown source.

"It's just a coincidence, the cup doesn't use the same type of energy," Harry said to Fleur once he was back in normal time. Fleur looked relieved as she didn't want to think of someone that wasn't Harry having the ability to use his powers.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore began, closing the conversation between Harry and Fleur. "Anyone that wishes to enter their name into the tournament will simply write their name on a piece of parchment then put it into the flame."

"Now, everyone needs a goodnights sleep so I suggest we be off to bed," Dumbledore spoke in his fake grandfather voice.

"Fleur," Madam Maxine called out. "Come."

"Sorry," Fleur said to her Headmistress. "But I have been away from my mate for too long so I think I'll be staying with him."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that," Dumbledore stepped into the conversation. He was aware that the three schools were watching them and decided that this would be a good time to knock Harry down a peg or two.

"There's nothing for you to allow," Harry spoke firmly. "Fleur is my Veela mate which according to international law means we are married."

Dumbledore stumbled over his thoughts a little not thinking that Harry would know that old law. He then decided to play his ace, "But she is your sister."

Everyone started to get confused looks unlike the disgusted ones that Dumbledore was expecting.

Harry on the other hand laughed, "It's true that Apolline and Jean raised me from the age of six but they never adopted me. While I think of them as my parents, Fleur is not my sister."

Dumbledore stayed silent knowing that he had lost the argument.

Harry smirked at Dumbledore before leading Fleur out of the hall by his arm around her lower back. Four Hogwarts girls followed the pair giggling at the interaction between the two.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirtieth 1994: Friday]

The next day, which was Friday, Harry and his four Hogwarts girls found themselves in another class of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"This class is so boring now," Hermione complained.

"The only downside of studying ahead," Daphne agreed from her side.

"How do you cope with this?" Hermione asked Harry who was sitting in the desk behind her.

Harry shrugged, "I usually just put a tiny bit of focus on the class then I'll work on something in my mindscape."

"So you spend six hours or more working on Occlumency?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"Not just Occlumency, anything really," Harry explained.

"Maybe we should try that," Hermione suggested to the other girls. Harry watched the girls retreat into their minds and leave very little attention on their class.

The grizzy, scarred man that was their professor walked into the room with a thud every other step thanks to his wooden leg.

"Today we'll be learning about the unforgivable curses," Moody said as he limped to the front of the class. "Can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

Harry quickly drew the girls out of their trances as this was something they needed to learn about.

"Three," Hermione spoke with a disturbed tone in her voice.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked as he walked to the chalk board.

"Because they are unforgivable," Hermione answered. "Any use of one of them earns-"

"-A one way ticket to Azkaban," Mood interrupted and finished. He wrote _'3 unforgivables'_ on the chalk board before limping around the class room.

"You!" Moody shouted out as he stopped in front of a random Ravenclaw student. "Give me the name of a curse."

"T-the I-i-i- imperius curse," the student stuttered out.

"Good," Mood said. He stumped over to a desk and drew a spider out of a jar.

"Engorgio," Moody cast on the spider that made it triple in size. "Imperio." Moody made the spider dance on people's head before he stopped in front of another desk of a pale Neville Longbottom.

"What's another curse?" Moody asked as he had the spider tap dance in front of the student.

"The cruciatus curse," Neville said quietly.

"Correct, correct. The torture curse," Moody said enthusiastically. "Crucio." The spider started shrieking in pain and everyone could see that the curse was having an effect on the boy.

Everyone blinked as a red spell shot past most of the class and slammed into the scarred professor. The class turned to see Harry standing up with his wand out.

The lucky wizard walked up to the stunned professor and noticed broken glass. He was surprised to see the rare potion polyjuice amidst the broken glass.

Harry sent a couple of more spells to secure Moody before he reached into his pocket. He drew out a mirror and spoke, "Jean Delacour."

A few seconds past and everyone was surprised when a voice answered, "What can I do for you, Harry?"

"I have a polyjuiced professor that just cast the cruciatus curse in front of Longbottom's son," Harry deadpanned.

There was a pause, "Alastor would never do that. Give me a second and I'll floo to Madam Bones' office."

Harry turned to the class who was staring at Harry with wide eyes. He saw someone get up to leave, most likely to tell a professor and quickly reacted to seal the door shut.

"No one is leaving until my father and Madam Bones get here," Harry said firmly. He turned to the still shivering boy, "You alright there, Longbottom?"

"Yeah," the boy said softly. "Thanks for that."

"The real Moody would never do that to you," Harry commented to Neville. "I've heard my dad talk about him. He was a hard man but would never do that with what happened to your parents."

Neville nodded stiffly in thanks and acknowledgement.

Harry turned when he felt his locking charm being broken and knew that only someone of Auror-level training could break the locking charm he had cast.

"Harry?" Jean's voice questioned as he opened the door cautiously.

"In here, Dad," Harry called out. The door opened fully showing Jean, an older looking Susan Bones, and two very hard looking Aurors. "Whoever this is has been taking polyjuice potion."

One of the Aurors crouched down and studied the potion on the ground, "He's right, it's polyjuice."

Harry looked offended, "Of course I'm right."

The Auror turned towards him and said sarcastically, "Forgive me if I don't trust the opinion of a child."

"This child," Harry stressed the word, "Is a certified potions master." The room, even the girls, looked at him in surprise.

"It's true," Jean nodded. "He gained his mastery when he was nine. I'm sure if it wasn't for the girls he would have already taken his NEWTs and be done with school."

"He's changing," Madam Bones noted. The Moody lookalike slowly grew smaller, the fake eye popping out as a real eye grew.

"Barty Crouch Jr.?" the other Auror asked in immense surprise.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead in Azkaban?" Madam Bones asked.

"His death was obviously faked," Jean stated the obvious.

The Aurors bound Crouch Jr. and then cast a levitation charm on him. They had just turned around when Dumbledore stepped into the room followed by McGonagall and Snape.

"Madam Bones? What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Jean called me saying that his son had found someone under polyjuice at Hogwarts," Madam Bones told the headmaster. She then motioned to the floating man, "Barty Crouch Jr. was polyjuiced as Alastor Moody."

"My dear boy, why did you not come get me or another professor?" Dumbledore asked grandfatherly.

"Because I don't trust you," Harry spoke simply.

"Now, I'm sure you have problems to sort out," Harry called as he walked towards the door. The girls stood up and followed him. "Bye Dad," Harry called out as he left the room.

"I hate that brat," Jean spoke out loud. Madam Bones raised an eyebrow at him which was impressive as it was the one that held the monocle in it. "He always does the big revel and then makes me clean up the aftermath."

"I'm sure you deserve it," Madam Bones said amusedly. Jean gave her a wounded look as they followed the two Aurors out, leaving a dumbfounded room behind.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirtieth 1994: Friday]

"So, potions mastery?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked down the corridor.

Harry shrugged, "It's actually not that hard to get. All you have to do is change an existing potion to be at least forty percent more efficient and/or cheaper."

"But at nine?" Daphne asked.

"What can I say? I'm a magic prodigy," Harry said smugly.

There was a pause before Parvati spoke up, "You accidently dropped something into your potion and made it better didn't you?"

Harry pouted at her for ruining his moment. He then admitted to the girls, "Yes I did but I've made plenty of discoveries without my luck."

"Really?" Hermione perked up. "Like what?" She knew with Harry's intellect and luck that she was sure that he would make amazing discoveries but she hadn't heard of any.

"It's actually only little things," Harry shrugged. "Not like I'm going to release them to the public though."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"Why should I? The Wizarding World never did anything for me," Harry told her. "I know you're probably thinking that I've made huge discovers but I really haven't. A Potions Mastery is really that easy to get."

"He's right," Parvati said quietly. "It really is easy to get your Mastery."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because I wanted to be a Potions Mistress when I graduate," Parvati answered her. "Harry knows and has been putting emphasis on potions in my studies."

"That reminds me," Harry spoke out after Parvati had finished speaking, "You three need to find something to master in."

"Politics," Daphne said immediately. "I know you're building an international company and it's going to be very powerful in the coming years."

"I meant magic," Harry said dryly, already knowing that was what Daphne wanted to do.

"Oh," Daphne said even though she already knew that's what Harry meant. "I would have to say Dark Arts then."

Everyone paused and looked at her.

"They're called Dark Arts for a reason, they're evil," Hermione said shocked.

"Dark doesn't mean evil," Harry told the girls besides Daphne. He then turned to Daphne, "I'll allow it only because I found a ritual in the Potter family library that is a cleansing ritual for the Dark Arts."

"Thank you," Daphne smiled as she knew if Harry said no then she wouldn't be able to learn them.

"You three are also going to at least learn the basics," Harry told the girls. "If only for the reason to know what you're up against."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement seeing his point.

"There's my favorite people," a cultured French voice said from a short distance away from the group.

"Hey, Flower," Harry greeted her. He gave her a light kiss and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What was the serious discussion?" Fleur asked as she had seen the serious expressions on their faces as she was walking up.

"Harry wants us to master in something," Hermione answered the quarter Veela.

"Oh that," Fleur said. "He had the same discussion with me two years ago."

"What did you choose?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Curse breaking and Warding," Fleur answered the twin. "What about you girls?"

"Dark Arts," Daphne smiled at her. She was relieved to see Fleur smile at her and assumed that Harry must have already had this talk with her.

"Potions," Parvati answered with a smile.

"What about you girls?" Fleur asked the other two girls when they didn't answer.

"Well, I really like Charms," Padma answered unsurely.

"What about you, Hermione?" Fleur asked the silent girl that was walking at their side.

"Transfiguration," Hermione answered.

"Good choice," Fleur nodded.

"As long as you don't end up setting your mouth like McGonagall," Harry half joked. Hermione harrumphed in annoyance at his joke.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet yet?" Harry asked Fleur, changing the subject.

"Yes," Fleur answered in affirmative. She then gave a wary look to Harry, "Though based on what you've mentioned for training I don't think I want to get chosen."

Harry adopted an evil smile that made Fleur and the girls feel a shiver go down their spine.

-x-x-x-

[October Thirty-First 1994: Saturday]

The next night, the three schools were gathered inside the Great Hall to await the Champions that would be called.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champions selection!" Dumbledore shouted over the crowd. He waved his hand at the torches in the room and they lowered their light output. While impressive to a student, Harry knew it was a very simple thing to do if you knew how.

Dumbledore walked up to the Goblet of Fire that was raging with a blue flame. The blue flame turned red and with a plume of fire out came a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and flipped it over so he could read it.

"The Durmstrang Champion is…" Dumbledore said grandly. "Victor Krum."

The Great Hall broke out in applause as Krum pumped his fist. He walked out of the Great Hall and through a door into a room called the Antechamber.

The goblet repeated its plume of fire and out came another floating object that looked more than a little crispy on the edges.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour," Dumbledore said as he read the object in his hand.

Harry caught sight of what he paper actually was and turned to Fleur, "Is that a paper doily?" He had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Madam Maxine made us," Fleur said. She stood up and started walking towards the Antechamber when she heard her mate start laughing. The quarter Veela turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Another piece of parchment flew out of the fire of the goblet and Dumbledore caught it.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore shouted.

A tall pretty boy stood up and walked towards the Antechamber like the other two Champions.

"Did he just sparkle?" Harry asked with a frown. He could have sworn he saw Diggory sparkle as he passed the goblet.

"You saw that too?" Daphne asked her boyfriend.

"Weird," Harry said simply.

Unexpectedly to the three schools, the Goblet of Fire shot another name out and into Dumbledore's hand.

"Now, before I read this name I would like to tell everyone that this person was forced into the tournament," Dumbledore said with a fake smile as this was the last thing he wanted to say but the French Ministry, along with Madam Bones, was putting a lot of pressure on him. "Professor Moody was being impersonated by a Death Eater and put this student's name in the Goblet of Fire against his will. Unfortunately, the rules are clear and he must compete. Now, without further ado, Harry Potter."

Harry sighed and stood up then walked to the Antechamber. He saw Fleur sitting in a chair and went over to sit next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Fleur asked quietly in French. "Can't you get out of this?"

"I could get out yes," Harry agreed. He then smirked, "But I wanted some fun and Crouch put my name in the Goblet for a reason."

"I have no chance to win against you," Fleur huffed out. She turned so that she could drape her legs over his lap. He got the message and started massaging her calves that he knew had taken a beating from the exercise he had put her through earlier.

"You're only real competition is me," Harry pointed out. "Krum's a rock and Diggory's a pretty boy."

"What do I get if I win?" Fleur asked sultry.

"Well, not to brag but you most likely won't beat me," Harry pointed out. "But what do you want if you beat Rock and Pretty?"

"Hmmm," Fleur put on a thoughtful face on. It was actually hard to think of something when your mate gave you everything you wanted. She then admitted to her mate, "I can't think of anything but I reserve the right to choose later."

"Alright, love," Harry told her.

A man walked into the room followed by Dumbledore and his counterparts. Barty Crouch Sr. was supposed to oversee the tournament but his son had been the one to point out that his father was the one that broke him out of prison.

The man gave a little speech about the clues to the next task then left quickly, clearly not wanting to be there.

Harry and Fleur left shortly after the man, ignoring the calls of their Headmaster and Headmistress.

Fleur broached the subject that was on her mind as they were walking back to Harry's room, "What do you think the first task is?"

"We have to collect a golden egg from a nesting dragon," Harry told his Veela mate.

Fleur paused in walking which in turn made Harry stop. "You're not serious are you?"

"Of course not, Sirius in my godfather," Harry joked. Fleur gave him a deadpanned looked. "Yes, we have to get passed a dragon."

"Great, I have no clue how I'm going to do that," Fleur muttered to herself.

"We have three weeks to train," Harry reassured her. "Champions also don't have to take exams so we don't have to go to class either so we'll have plenty of time to train."

"You won't let anything happen to me will you?" Fleur asked softly.

Harry caught the worry in her voice and was quick to reassure her, "If it looks like you're in mortal danger I'll swoop in and save you."

Fleur felt her worry ebbed away and she snuggled into Harry as they walked the halls of Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Runes and First Task**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[November Sixth 1994: Friday]

Harry took a deep breath, anything going wrong now could have unforeseen consequences. He slowly drew on his power and fed it into the runes that were carved into the rat's bones. With a flash, the bone fused together and Harry saw the runes activate and couldn't help but let out a triumphant shout.

He had finally done it, he had recreated a runic array sealed and activated by his own power. The lucky wizard quietly called for one of his house elves, one that was skilled in healing magic.

"You know what to do," Harry told the house elf quietly. The little being nodded its head at his master and handed him a potion.

Harry chugged the potion and felt his right arm go numb. "Alright, get to work."

The house elf slowly and carefully drew its tiny little finger on Harry's upper arm. It took over two hours for the house elf to finish its work.

"I's done, Master," the house elf spoke quietly. Harry nodded and drew on his power. With a flash the runes that were etched into his bones sealed and activated. The young wizard arched his back as he felt new sensations rush through his body.

The lucky wizard glanced down at his arm and saw that unlike his lower arm, his upper arm was marked with what looked like runic tattoos.

"Thank you," Harry told the house elf. He traveled to one of the exercise rooms to test the new runes.

Harry walked over to the weights and lifted one up and found that it was light as a piece of paper. He turned the object over to see the weight and his face twisted into a deep smirk when he saw the number one hundred written on it.

'Harry? Where are you?' Fleur's voice sounded in his head.

'In the exercise room. Why?' Harry asked back.

'You're an hour late for training,' Fleur said back.

Harry tunneled to Fleur's presence and saw that she and the other girls had already warmed up without him there. Fleur went to hug him and he quickly stepped out of her reach.

"Don't touch me," Harry said quickly. Fleur adopted a very real hurt look so he hastily explained, "I don't want to hurt you."

Fleur's hurt look changed to one of confusion, "Why would you hurt me?"

A gasp took her attention she turned to Hermione who was pointing at Harry. Fleur followed Hermione's finger and was shocked to see a tattoo on Harry's upper arm.

"What is that?" Fleur asked incredulously while pointing at his arm.

Harry glanced down, looking at his arm. "A runic array."

Fleur slowly walked up, she saw him about to back step, "Stay." She traced her finger over the runes and shivered as she could actually feel the power coursing through them. From a distance they looked like two black lines wrapped around his bicep. However, up close she could just barely make out that runes made up the lines.

"I thought you were going do to do them on bone?" Fleur asked as she traced the runes.

"I did," Harry told her. "I think the runic tattoo was just a side effect from how much power went through the runes."

The other girls by now had walked closer to him. They kept their distance and allowed Fleur and Harry to talk.

"What do they do?" Fleur asked.

"They're body oriented," Harry explained. "Strength, speed, senses and healing. They've all been enhanced to beyond super human."

"Beyond super human?" Hermione parroted. "Just how much did you get enhanced?"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Fleur asked.

Hermione tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear self consciously when she saw everyone staring at her, "Well, if he would have just made himself stronger he would say 'super human', meaning better than a normal human by several times. However, he said 'beyond super human', meaning that he enhanced himself to a ridiculous amount."

"I was hoping to explain but Hermione as usual can pick apart my speech," Harry said dryly.

"How much stronger are you, Harry?" Fleur asked quietly.

Harry was quiet before speaking clearly, "I could snap your wrist literally like a toothpick if I'm not careful."

Fleur stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly, "You would never do that." She stepped back, "You have all day to control you're new body because tonight you're giving me a massage, so I would get to it."

Fleur walked away to the other side of the room and started casting spells Harry had taught her yesterday.

The other girls walked over to do the same but Hermione said over her shoulder, "Maybe you should find your limit in order to find a better understanding of how to control your strength."

For the entire day Harry tested his new strength like Hermione suggested and found his limit. He was also beginning to control his strength.

"I see you're controlling your strength pretty well. Have you found your limit?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Harry. He was currently tossing a light bulb from hand to hand.

"Yes," Harry answered. He felt the presence of Fleur and the other girls behind him. "A ton is what I can bench before I start to strain."

"A ton," Hermione repeated blankly.

"Impressive," Fleur said. She knelt behind her mate and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Am I getting my massage tonight?"

"I think I have enough control," Harry smiled out.

"Do we get these runes?" Daphne asked with a gleam in her eye.

"When I've fully mastered the changes then yes," Harry told her. "I want to be able to teach you efficiently."

"And when is that?" Daphne pouted at him.

"Most likely Christmas," Harry answered. He rolled his eyes as Daphne tried to pout harder, "It's only a month and a half."

"I want my massage," Fleur breathed into Harry's ear. Harry smirked at her and tunneled them to his bedroom in his castle on Neon Island.

"You girls go take a bath while I give Fleur her massage," Harry suggested to the girls. They grumbled about wanting massages but knew Harry would make it up to them.

"Come on, my little Veela," Harry said as he picked Fleur up with absolutely no strain. He carried her to his personal bathroom that housed a small pool instead of a tub. He stripped her out of her training outfit that consisted of a sports bra and a pair of small shorts.

He eased both of them into the water, with Fleur sitting in his lap, and proceeded to gently give her a massage.

-x-x-x-

[November Thirteenth 1994: Friday]

Harry and his four Hogwarts girls were walking to their potions class when Malfoy decided he would grace them with his annoying presence. Malfoy was flanked by the two goons that were always with him.

"Check out the new badges, Potter," Malfoy boasted as he stuck out his chest. The three Slytherins wore a badge that said 'Cedric Diggory' with a picture of his face in the center of the badge. The badge then spun around and now said 'Potter Stinks' with Harry's face in green.

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy, "What are you? Seven?"

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy sneered back.

"Potter stinks?" Hermione asked with a giggle in her voice. "That interbreeding is really working its magic."

Malfoy's face reddened at the insult and ignored the brunette. He turned to Harry and sneered, "You're not a real Champion, Potter."

"If you were actually paying attention then you would know that Harry didn't enter the Tournament," Hermione spoke as if she was talking to a small child.

"We also keep Harry too busy to even worry about the Tournament," Daphne added with a smug smirk.

Malfoy started laughing, "Who know you were so whipped, Potter."

"He isn't whipped," an accented voice said from down the corridor. Everyone turned to see Fleur walking towards them in her powder blue robes.

"Greengrass just said you're keeping him busy," Malfoy sneered out.

Fleur giggled at the naivety of the blond pureblood, "By busy she means that Harry keeps us busy in bed."

Everyone's eyes widened at the blatant statement.

"Harry wears out a Veela and four girls every night," Daphne pointed out. "Can you say the same just about one girl?"

Malfoy sneered out at the crowd that was laughing at him and drew his wand. The blond idiot shot a curse at Harry. Harry reacted on instinct and flicked the curse back at Malfoy with just his hand. The curse slammed into Malfoy and blew him into the wall face first.

"Potter," a voice shouted from the end of the corridor. "Detention Potter!"

"For what exactly?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fighting," Snape said looking very satisfied.

Harry cocked his head, "No thanks."

"Do what, Potter?" Snape asked stunned.

"I said no, Snivellus," Harry said slowly. "Champions can't get detention as it interferes with training."

Snape looked like he wanted to start foaming at the mouth as Harry and the girls walked away.

-x-x-x-

[November Thirteenth 1994: Friday]

"What a charismatic quartet. Hello!" a blonde woman dressed in colorful robes said in a fake cheerful voice as she clapped her hands together. She walked over to the four Champions that were standing together in a group except for Fleur who was sitting.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the Daily Prophet but of course you know that don't you. It's you we don't know, you're the news." The woman went to stroke Fleur's cheek and was rebounded when Harry smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch her," Harry said with deeply narrowed eyes and a frown on his face.

"Yes," Rita cleared her throat and tried to get back on track after Harry's interruption. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a Champion tick. Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Mmm? Shall we start with the youngest. Lovely."

"No thanks," Harry said. He leaned backward to dodge the older woman's hand that tried to grab his arm.

"Come now, my readers deserve an interview," Rita smiled sweetly as she tried to grab Harry's arm.

"I said no," Harry said as he quite forcefully smacked the woman's hand away. "If you try to touch me again I'll defend myself with my wand."

"Please, my dear Champions," Dumbledore's voice said grandfatherly from the entrance of the room. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore walking into the room followed by McGonagall, Snape and Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander is here to check your wands to make sure they are in top condition."

"Mr. Diggory, if you please," Ollivander said as he held out his hand, which had long pale fingers.

The pretty boy took out his wand from his pocket and handed it to the old man.

"Yes, Ash, twelve and one quarter inches, unicorn hair," Ollivander said as he examined the wand. "Polished last night, if I'm correct."

"Unicorn hair?" Harry asked amusedly. The pretty boy turned to Harry and glared at him as he accepted his wand back from the wand maker.

"Now you, Mr. Krum," Ollivander said. The wand was handed to the man. "Not one of mine," Ollivander spoke out. "Hornbeam, ten and one quarter inches, dragon heartstring core. In good quality, yes."

"What about you, Miss. Delacour?" Ollivander asked. Fleur handed her wand to the man even though she didn't want to. "Rosewood, nine and a half inches and oh my," Ollivander exclaimed, "Veela hair core."

"Yes," Fleur answered. "One from my grandmother." She accepted her wand back and ignored the stares from Pretty boy and Rock.

"And last but not least, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said.

Harry took his wand from the wand holster on his left wrist and handed it to the creepy old man.

"Holly wood, eleven inches and a Phoenix feather core," Ollivander said as he waved the wand around. "In remarkable condition but I would recommend you polish your wand more often, Mr. Potter."

"The one that matters gets polished six or more times a day, Mr. Ollivander," Fleur smirked out. Everyone had different reactions to the statement but most were very amusing. "You're right though, Mr Ollivander, Harry should go polish his wand and I'll help."

Fleur grabbed Harry's wand from Ollivander's hand and dragged Harry out of the room while giggling.

-x-x-x-

[November Twenty-Fourth 1994: Tuesday]

Harry woke up on the day of the first task with a naked quarter Veela wrapped around him. He glanced down and saw that Fleur was out cold still from the previous night. The runic array that Harry had put on his upper arm had increased his stamina almost double and that wasn't to mention his strength and speed, it gave a whole new meaning to hard and fast.

"Wake up, Fleur," Harry spoke softly as he nudged her.

"Go waf," Fleur mumbled into Harry's chest.

"I will not go away," Harry chuckled. "It's already nine and the task starts in four hours. You have to get up so we can have lunch and to do a final preparation for the task."

"After last night you expect me to face a dragon?" Fleur whined.

"Aww, it'll be okay," Harry teased. "When you limp into the stadium just say you fell on your bum."

His tease was met with an intense glare as she knew that she was most likely going to be limping slightly, even with her Veela nature.

"Don't glare at me like that, you're the one that asked for it," Harry chuckled.

"Well," Fleur's glare became a blush. "We're not doing that again until I have the runic array as well."

Harry pouted at her, "But do you have any idea what it does for my ego?"

"Ass," Fleur muttered. She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. The quarter Veela then looked over her shoulder, "You coming, my mate?"

Harry smirked and followed the quarter Veela into the bathroom.

After an hour long soak in warm water, Harry and Fleur got dressed and Harry Tunneled to his bedroom at Hogwarts.

"Come on, the girls are already downstairs," Harry spoke to Fleur. A short walk down the stairs and the couple saw the four girls sitting down in the common room waiting for them.

"Bout time you showed up," Hermione huffed out.

"Sorry," Fleur said unashamedly. "I had to take a soak before we came down."

"His new runes?" Daphne smirked out. The other three girls giggled at Fleur when they noticed how she didn't move as gracefully as she usually did.

"I know what Harry is going to be doing to you four before he gives you the runic array," Fleur glared. The four girls stopped giggling and gulped.

"Come on, we need to have some lunch before the task," Harry told the girls.

-x-x-x-

[November Twenty-Fourth 1994: Tuesday]

A roar echoed through the tent that held the four Champions. Harry smirked as he watched the other two male Champions pace back and forth nervously.

"I'm nervous," a voice next to Harry said softly. Harry glanced at the girl next to him that was dressed in a blue shirt and pants.

"You'll be fine, Fleur," Harry told his Veela mate. He then leaned to whisper into the blonde's ear, "I'll be watching through your eyes and if it looks like you're in mortal danger then I'll step in."

"Thank you," Fleur said as she relaxed completely at Harry's reassurance. She grabbed his hand and drew it into her lap to stroke his hand.

"Ah Champions," Barty Crouch said cheerfully. "Gather 'round." Once everyone was up and standing in a semi circle around the man. He held out a bag that was moving, "Ladies first."

Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out a small green dragon.

"The Common Welsh Green," Barty said.

"Aww, he's so cute," Fleur gushed as she tickled the little dragon's chin. It gave a burp of fire that made Fleur coo.

Barty held the bag out to Krum who put his hand in the bag.

"The Chinese Fireball," the man said.

It was then Diggory's turn to draw out his dragon. The boy took his closed hand out of the bag and slowly opened it to reveal a yellow dragon. The boy winced when the dragon bit his finger.

"The Swedish Short-Snout," Barty said to everyone. He turned to Harry, "And last but not least, Harry Potter."

Harry reached into the bag even though he already knew what dragon he was going to pull out.

"Ahh, the Hungarian Horntail," Barty said in a hushed tone.

"Now," Barty started. "The order of the task will be Diggory, Delacour, Krum, then Potter."

"If you will, Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said as he gestured his hand to the tent's exit. Diggory walked shakily to the exit.

"I'm getting very nervous," Fleur admitted to Harry as they stood together. There were sounds of roaring and cheering in the background as Pretty faced his dragon.

"Don't worry, Flower," Harry assured his Veela mate. "I'll be there if you need anything."

"Miss. Delacour," Barty said as he stuck his head into the tent. "You're up."

"Good luck," Harry said as he kissed her lightly.

Harry watched Fleur through the tent wall with his contacts that he rarely used. He watched her use her Veela charm to put the dragon into a deep sleep. The sleep lasted long enough for Fleur to nab the golden egg and make it out of the arena.

'Good job, Fleur,' Harry congratulated Fleur through their bond.

'Thank you, Harry,' Fleur said with immense relief.

Soon Krum was called and completed his task even though Harry had to wince when the dragon smashed most of her eggs.

"You're up, Mr. Potter," Barty spoke cheerfully into the tent.

Harry heard his name called out from a magically enhanced voice. He slowly made his way out of the tent and into the rocky arena. As soon as he stepped out into the arena a tail shot out at him. Harry dodged the tail gracefully and made a break for the golden egg.

The lucky wizard dodged a tail and claws but he finally reached the egg. The slight pause that he used to pick up the egg gave the dragon enough time to throw a plume of fire towards Harry. Harry felt the worry from his girls and looked up to see the fire coming towards him.

A neon blue shield formed around Harry just as the flames reached him. Harry could hear nothing but the roar of flames around him. He looked around and noticed that while the rock outside the shield was melting, it was cool inside the shield.

The flames soon stopped and it seemed like he was standing in the middle of a pool of shallow lava.

"Well that wasn't nice," Harry admonished the dragon, whom looked very shocked that Harry was still alive. Harry walked out of the arena, leaving a shocked audience in his wake.

"Harry!" Fleur shouted out as soon as he entered the tent. She hugged him tightly and didn't let go.

"A little dragon wouldn't hurt me, Flower," Harry told the Veela wrapped around him.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the tent. "Would you mind telling me what shield you used to protect yourself."

"No thanks," Harry said. "I'm going to be to be reassuring my girls about how I'm safe." Harry turned and walked out of the tent with Fleur still wrapped around him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Yule Ball and Gringotts**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[December Tenth 1994: Thursday]

"As some of you know, there is a Yuletide Ball on Christmas Day," Professor Flitwick announced to the Ravenclaw common room. "However only fourth years and above will be able to attend. Third years will be able to attend if asked by a higher year."

Harry groaned from his spot surrounded by the girls. He had forgotten all about the Yule Ball because of how busy he was.

"I want to know how to choose a partner out of five girls," Harry asked the girls in general.

"We've already discussed this," Padma answered him.

"You're taking Hermione and Fleur," Parvati added.

"And why is that?" Harry asked amusedly.

"Hermione is the only one that hasn't _fully_ committed to you," Daphne stressed the word fully as her lips curved up into a smile.

Hermione's face lit up bright red as she, along with the rest of the group, caught the innuendo.

With a blush still on her face Hermione said, "I think I can be ready by then."

Harry looked mildly surprised at her statement but smirked as the surprise left his face.

"Who are you three going to go with?" Harry asked.

"Pad and I are going to take Daphne," Parvati said with a small smile.

"Kinky," Harry commented, making the twins laugh and Daphne blush lightly.

-x-x-x-

[December Tenth 1994: Thursday]

"So I have to share you at the Yule Ball?" Fleur asked with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Oh don't give me that," Harry chastised lightly. "You were the one that wanted to start the harem in the first place."

Fleur's face flushed, something uncommon on her, and giggled lightly. "If I have to share you during the Ball then you have to share her during the night."

"Deal," Harry said with glazed eyes. Fleur's light giggle turned into full blown laughter as she knew that he was imagining her and Hermione.

"Delacour!" a voice that grated on everyone's nerves.

"What do you want, little boy?" Fleur asked condescendingly. Malfoy's pale face was pasty from the tone and the swift walk over making him look like he had a skin disease.

"I want to do you the honor of having a Malfoy taking you to the Yule Ball," Malfoy said with his chest puffed out to try and make himself look more important. Malfoy then made of look that he thought was a smirk but just made him look constipated. "Then we'll have some fun after the Ball."

Fleur actually had to stop herself from throwing up at the blond boy's last statement. "You're an idiot, aren't you?"

"What?" Malfoy asked shocked at her not immediately saying yes.

"I'm a bound Veela," Fleur said very slowly. At Malfoy's still confused look she felt like screaming. "I am bound to Harry and Harry alone. Let's disregard the fact that you're one of the ugliest boys I've ever met, do you even know what a Veela being bound means?"

Malfoy's face turned a puce-like color that for some reason reminded Harry of a whale. "And what does it mean then?"

"Harry is and will be my only male lover until I die," Fleur said simply. She then turned a disgusted look at Malfoy, "Now, leave, little boy." She flared her Veela aura that sent Malfoy into a daze. Malfoy ran off, thinking that his disappearance would get Fleur to like him.

"Alright there, flower?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on the back of Fleur's neck. Fleur relaxed and leaned into the hand that was stroking the back of her neck.

"Yes," Fleur hummed out. She leant further into Harry so that she was flush against his body. "I'm actually insulted more that the idiot didn't know about bound Veela more than him asking me out."

Harry chuckled, "I think it's more of British thing then a Malfoy thing but I could be wrong."

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Fifth 1994: Friday]

Harry was leaning against the stone corridor wall as he waited for the girls to arrive. Even though he was only taking Hermione and Fleur, all the girls wanted to surprise him with how they looked.

The lucky wizard was fine with that, while his girls were getting ready, he was taking care of his new and growing agriculture company.

'We're coming down now,' Padma's voice sounded throughout Harry's head.

Harry turned towards the stairs and watched as Parvati and Padma came into view. The twins were wearing matching robes but with alternating colors. They also had their hair plaited.

"You two look beautiful," Harry praised. It wasn't a big change as the only thing they had done was their hair and makeup but they looked beautiful nonetheless.

"Thank you," the twins said together. They had long ago accepted that they would be grouped together as a whole. Harry however saw them as two people.

The wizard looked back and saw Daphne standing there. She had her hair up and was wearing a strapless dark green dress. The dress complimented her olive colored skin making the cleavage that showed to be even more prominent.

"Very nice," Harry complimented.

"Thank you, wait until you see Hermione," Daphne smirked.

"That good?" Harry asked to which Daphne just continued to smirk.

Next down was Fleur who was wearing another strapless dress but silver in color that matched the silver in her hair.

"Beautiful as always," Harry said with a smile. He had seen her dressed up many a time but it was always a wonderful sight to see.

Fleur gave him a smile that was reserved only for him.

Harry kissed Fleur's cheek and then turned back to the stairs. What he saw almost made his eyes pop out of his head.

"Wow," was the only thing Harry was able to say as he looked at Hermione.

She had her hair up much like Daphne's but he was surprised that it wasn't bushy like normal. Her dress surprised him as she was showing off almost more cleavage than Fleur and Daphne.

"You look stunning, 'Mione," Harry commented once he had come out of his stupor.

"Thank you," Hermione said shyly. This was the first time she had dressed for a formal occasion. She was glad she did as it had been worth it to see the smile on Harry's face.

"Milady," Harry held out his arm to Hermione. She took the offered appendage with a happy smile.

Hermione then asked Harry a question that had popped into her head, "Harry, who are you going to dance with at the opening dance?"

"You," Harry answered her.

"Then who is Fleur going to dance with?" Hermione asked.

"I decided that you could have the first dance then we would take turns," Fleur answered for Harry. "If the professors don't like it then who cares?"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked unsurely.

"Of course," Fleur smirked. She leant over to whisper into Hermione's ear, "Of course, you will be paying me back tonight." Fleur giggled softly at Hermione's fierce blush.

They continued their idle conversation until they reached the Great Hall. The students stared at them as they walked down the stairs.

"Where are your dates girls?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Right here," Harry said while bobbing his head left then right.

"Right here also," Padma said as she and her sister squeezed Daphne's arms.

"Mr. Potter, you cannot have two dates and Misses Patil, you can't bring Miss. Greengrass," McGonagall sputtered at the atrocity.

"Says who?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not right!" McGonagall stated.

"Says the society that interbreeds with itself?" Harry asked sarcastically.

McGonagall saw that she would get nowhere with Harry so she consented. "Fine, Miss. Granger will just have to wait to the side as you and Mrs. Delacour dance."

"Nope," Harry said back cheerfully. "I'm dancing with Hermione first."

"Mrs. Delacour has to dance," McGonagall sputtered again.

"I'll dance with her," Parvati offered.

"What? You're a girl," McGonagall said shocked.

Fleur finally sighed. "Honestly, we're really all here with Harry but we felt it uncomfortable if we all showed up with linked arms."

"How are you okay with your man dating other girls?" a seventh year girl asked from the side.

"What would I care?" Fleur blinked.

"You don't care that he's most likely having sex with other girls?" another girls asked, a sixth year this time.

"I know about all the girls that Harry sleeps with," Fleur answered the girl.

"How do you know who he shags?" the first girl asked.

Fleur just stared at her. "Does no one know anything about Veela in this country?"

Everyone adopted confused looks which made Fleur sigh.

"Veela have a strong sense of smell. I can smell a girl on Harry that is months old," Fleur explained.

"But you're still okay with him shagging other girls?" the girl asked.

Fleur cocked her head to the side, knowing that what she was about to say would be scandalous and she was going to love the chaos it caused. "Why would I condemn my mate for sleeping with other girls when I'm there right beside him?"

The silence after that statement was deafening, leaving even the professors in the entrance hall speechless.

"Ah, the bluntness of a Veela," Harry commented into the silenced hall.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "It's time for the open dance even though I protest Mrs. Delacour and Miss. Patil."

The rest of the students filed into the Great Hall.

The Champions and their dates had to wait another five minutes before the doors of the Great Hall opened.

The three schools applauded as the Champions entered only to gasp when Fleur walked in with a girl on her arm.

After the first dance, which still had people shocked, Harry and his girls found a table near the back.

"The faces when Fleur and Parvati walked in were priceless," Harry chuckled as he sipped his glass of whiskey that he had 'acquired'.

"We should do it more often," Fleur agreed. She enjoyed both dancing with Parvati and the looks on everyone's faces.

Ever since Hermione had joined the group fully she had been brought into all the plans. Which is why she nudged Fleur's hand when it was clear Fleur wasn't going to speak.

"It's time, Harry," Fleur said softly to her mate. She wanted so much to go with him but knew he had to do this alone.

Harry let go of Hermione and Fleur's hands and took a deep breath. The lucky wizard entered Tunnel then travel to just the outside of Gringotts Bank.

With a snap of his fingers his dress robes became a basilisk armor suit that Rebecca and Hermione had made for him.

The suit was made of thousands of shrunken scales that could stop modern weapons and even some of the most powerful spells. Harry had no intention of testing the armor in a combat situation just yet. It was only a precaution that Rebecca and Hermione had insisted on.

His footsteps echoed throughout the dimension as he walked up the white marble steps of the Goblin bank. As the lucky wizard entered the bank, he saw that it held only a handful of wizards.

Harry quickly and skillfully reached out with his powerful mind to all of the goblins on the lobby floor. The information took a second to process but now he had a basic schematic of the underground world of the Goblins.

The powerful young wizard figured it would be best to start underground in the Goblin city that no one in the outside world knew about. Harry quickly made his way to the outskirts of the city. He and the girls figured that it would be less protected then the tunnels leading to the city.

"Ironic," Harry spoke to himself as he drew a Goblin crafted dragger he had purchased from the greedy bastards.

After a while, Harry had to turn off his emotions via his Occlumency, as, while he had no problem killing the adult goblins, the little ones were a different story.

Once he was sure that he had killed every single goblin, the wizard began looting the city.

"Hmmm, what to do with the dragons?" Harry asked himself. The goblins had kept over two dozen dragons of varying species. He decided in the end to send them to a warded storage room on the island.

The looting of the city took the longest as Harry had to sort through tens of thousands of minds to make sure he got everything. When the city was silenced and barren, the lucky wizard moved on to the surrounding tunnels.

Harry found that there was actually more treasure in the tunnels than in the city itself. When he was done with the tunnels, he moved onto what he really wanted, the massive cavern that was filled with giant stones of every rock type.

Even the powerful wizard had to whistle at the sheer size of the room. It had to be ten stories high and went further than even he could see with his contact lenses.

After a painstaking removal of all the stones to Neon Island, Harry moved to the last thing on his list, sorting through the vaults.

While Harry had a list of all the vaults the Goblins maintained, he still had to individually check if he was going to rob or send the vault to its owner.

The green eyed wizard had a few things that would automatically mean he would rob the vault, serving the Dark Idiot, rape, murder and unjusticed torture. Other than those four things, he made personal judgments.

Harry found many rare items and books in the Death Eater vaults and surprisingly a lot of antique Mundane items, like paintings. He didn't look at them and sent them to Neon Island where he would look at them when he wasn't as busy.

With all of Gringotts, minus the innocents' vaults, transferred to his island, Harry Tunneled back to the Ball. The wizard sat back into the exact position between Hermione and Fleur he was in before he left, where he exited Tunnel.

Fleur noticed how tense Harry was and knew that he had finished his task. She leaned into Harry, giving him silent support.

'How did it go?' Fleur asked mentally.

'It's finished,' Harry replied simply.

"We'll talk more after the Ball," Fleur murmured into Harry's ear, making him nod.

The girls kept Harry busy and for the rest of the night Harry just enjoyed dancing with his girls.

It was almost midnight before Harry and the girls left the Ball. Once they were back in his room, he Tunneled them to his bedroom on Neon Island.

"Are you alright, love?" Fleur asked, concern laced throughout her voice.

Harry gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, Flower."

"You sure?" Fleur stressed.

Harry chuckled softly, "I'm fine. Really, Flower, it was just more difficult that I thought it would be but I'm fine."

"Alright," Fleur accepted his answer. "General idea of everything you took from Gringotts?"

"I could build a duplicate of downtown London out of gold and still have some left over," Harry deadpanned.

"That's a lot of gold," Daphne admitted.

"I also have so many ward stones it isn't even funny," Harry commented. He smirked at Hermione, "I also found some rare books that someone might like."

Hermione perked up at the mention of rare books. "They can wait," she told Harry.

"Hermione doesn't want to see the rare books?" Harry fake gasped and clutched his heart like he was having a heart attack.

"Prat," Hermione huffed out. Harry just grinned charmingly at her.

"I think we should leave these two alone," Padma commented as she stood up.

"Yes, they need some alone time," Parvati smirked out. She and her sister escorted Daphne out of the room. Just as they were about to leave, Parvati turned back and said, "Call us when you're done so we can join you."

Harry felt Hermione straddle him and turned from the door to her biting her lower lip.

"I'm ready," Hermione whispered to Harry.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-Sixth 1994: Saturday]

Harry and the girls, along with a glowing Hermione, were at the Ravenclaw table the next morning. Anyone taking one look at Hermione could tell what she and Harry had been up to last night and this morning.

There was a clapping heard throughout the Great Hall and everyone turned their heads to see Dumbledore standing up.

"I have a grim announcement to make," Dumbledore said gravely, an expression that Harry and the girls knew was fake. "Last night the entire Goblin nation was slaughtered while we were enjoying the Yule Ball."

Gasps were heard throughout the hall as no one could think of an entire race being wiped out.

"Now, I've been informed that whoever did the deed also robbed the bank," Dumbledore grimaced, as his main vaults had been emptied along with all his reserve vaults. The student body started yelling questions until Dumbledore held up his hand which instantly quieted them.

"Sheep," Harry muttered which only the girls heard.

"But my dad sent me a letter this morning saying that our vault contents appeared in our living room," a student from Ravenclaw told the Headmaster.

"Do you know anything, Harry?" Susan asked from the Hufflepuff table. She didn't like putting him on the spot but she figured he would know and her aunt hadn't sent her a letter.

"According to Dad, people who committed no crime in their life had their vault sent back to them," Harry explained, his father had actually called him about what happened so it wasn't a lie. "Anyone who had permitted a crime had their vault contents stolen."

"How did they know who committed a crime?" a student asked.

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure they had some way. Dad also said that if you were a Death Eater your vault was seized on principle."

Many students from Slytherin and others from the remaining Houses paled at that statement, they knew what their parents had done.

"How could someone kill the entire goblin race _and_ rob them in one night?" a student asked.

"We do not know," Dumbledore answered the question. "However, the goblins all died a quick death by a knife to the spine and there were also no signs of a battle. It still remains a mystery."

"Well, if you didn't commit a crime then you should have your vault," Harry shrugged to the students. "And if you didn't get your vault back, then complaining will just draw suspicion." Harry grinned as he saw the Death Eater children take that seriously.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_**Lucky Harry**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Third Task and The End**

Written by: Pyrgus

Beta'ed by: Enji-Benjy

-x-x-x-

§Word§ = Parseltongue (Alt+0167)

"Word" = Speech

"**Bold" **= Foreign language

'_Thought'_ = Thoughts

[Date] = Date and Day

-x-x-x-

[January Sixteenth 1995: Saturday]

Snow crunched beneath the feet of Harry and his girls. The group was walking on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"If I was a normal girl, this would be a lovely place to live in," Fleur commented.

"But you love the island to much?" Daphne asked amusedly.

"Too right," Fleur agreed. "I'm spoiled. I know and love it."

"I think we're all spoiled thanks to Harry," Hermione admitted.

"Are you complaining? I can stop if you want," Harry butted into the conversation.

He chuckled when his question was answered with a resounding 'NO'.

"Anything anyone wants to do?" Harry asked the girls.

"Not really," Fleur answered while the other girls shook their heads.

"So what to do?" Harry asked.

"We do need to talk about what to do about Voldemort and Dumbledore," Fleur told her mate.

Hermione tucked a strand behind her ear before speaking, "We know that you were supposed to take a portkey from the third task to a graveyard to resurrect Voldemort. I don't see why Voldemort wouldn't still use the plan as he doesn't think anyone knows."

"But only Dumbledore can make a portkey on Hogwarts' grounds," Padma pointed out.

"Have you scanned his mind lately, Harry?" Daphne asked.

"Not this year," Harry told her.

"You should scan him then," Daphne told him. She just stared at him which made him roll his eyes. He entered Tunnel and scanned the old man's mind.

"He's planning on making the Triwizard Cup into a portkey to the graveyard," Harry said once he had exited Tunnel. "He plans on Voldemort being resurrected then me dying in some big battle."

"Well that's not going to happen," Fleur said firmly.

"How about letting the portkey take you then kill Voldemort?" Parvati asked.

"Has risks," Hermione commented.

"He can Tunnel as soon as he gets there," Padma countered.

"It would be child's play then," Hermione had to admit.

"So take the portkey to the graveyard then kill Voldemort?" Harry asked and he got a sea of nods. "What about Dumbledore?"

"You can do the same as our father," Parvati said quietly.

"Explain?" Fleur asked.

"We want him dead right?" Parvati asked. She got nods, "Why not rewrite a Death Eater's mind and have him kill Dumbles."

"Good idea," Harry commented as he rubbed his chin.

"Then a one year cruise?" Parvati asked hopefully.

"If you get all Os," Harry laughed.

-x-x-x-

[February Twenty-Third 1995: Tuesday]

Harry, along with the rest of the girls, were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room when the portrait protecting the room opened.

"Ah, Harry my boy," Dumbledore greeted. "I would like to ask Miss. Parvati and Miss. Granger to come with me."

"For the second task right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, my boy," Dumbledore answered happily.

"No," Harry said flatly. Like hell he was putting the girls in Dumbles hands.

"But they have to, my boy," Dumbledore said grandfatherly.

"Again. No." Harry said flatly. He sent a quick stunner to Dumbledore. The old man crumpled to the floor, not expecting Harry to attack him.

"That was rather forward," Hermione commented, not even bothered that Harry had attacked the Headmaster.

"Don't want to deal with it," Harry said. He stood up, "Come on, let's stay the night at the island."

The girls closed the books they were reading and nodded.

-x-x-x-

[February Twenty-Fourth 1995: Wednesday]

The next day was the Second Task and Harry wasn't looking forward to it.

"We'll be in the stand," Hermione told Harry and Fleur who walked towards where Rock and Pretty were.

"I see our last two Champions are here," Bagman greeted Harry and Fleur.

"Why are you wearing a robe, my dear?" Madam Maxine asked Fleur.

The Veela shrugged the robe off to reveal her modest silver two piece bikini. Fleur could feel the lust from the male population. She didn't care, they could look all they wanted. Everything was well covered and it was charmed by Harry himself to stay put.

Harry looked at Rock and Pretty who were staring at Fleur with lust. He couldn't help but comment, "Yeah, and I get to see what's underneath that every night. Not to mention what I do to her." Harry laughed at the two boys' expressions.

Over a loudspeaker everyone could hear Dumbledore explaining the task to everyone. "Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our Champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each Champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win, each Champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

"I wonder what our treasures will be?" Fleur asked Harry as Hermione and Parvati were in the stands.

"Probably something stupid," Harry answered back.

"You may begin at the sound of the-" Dumbledore went to say only for the a cannon to cut him off. "-cannon."

Rock and Pretty immediately jumped in the water but Fleur and Harry stood there.

"Let's see," Harry said to himself. "Warming charm and bubble head charm," he said as he cast the spells on both himself and Fleur. "Ready?"

Fleur nodded to her mate's question and they jumped in together. Not wanting to actually swim around and search for the missing items, Harry took the quick way and located them in Tunnel.

'They're in a ruined Mermaid village this way,' Harry told Fleur mentally.

It took only ten minutes to swim to the ruins where both Champions saw Cho Chang and another girl that Krum had taken to the ball.

Two topless mermaids swam up to Harry and Fleur and held out two medallions. Harry smiled at the mermaid who handed him his medallion and was rewarded with a bluish flush across her face.

'Even mermaids are attracted to you,' Fleur sent to Harry amusedly. 'When we take the cruise we'll have to have some fun with that.'

'Only if my Veela wants to,' Harry said back but he could already see the fantasies playing out in her head.

Harry and Fleur swam to the surface of the lake which only took moments. They broke the surface close to where the three giant wooden platforms were.

"And Mr. Potter and Mrs. Delacour are back in fifteen minutes," Bagman announced excitedly to the roaring crowd.

The two Champions climbed onto the platform where two towels were wrapped around them. Fleur shrugged of her towel and climbed under Harry's towel.

"This must be boring for everyone else," Harry told Fleur. No one could see anything besides the surface of the lake.

"This is so boring," Fleur whined as the hour was drawing to a close. Forty minutes of just watching the lake surface.

"Whoever thought up these tasks was an idiot," Harry agreed. Behind them Dumbledore glared at them as he was the one that thought the tasks up.

"And here is Cedric Diggory surfacing thirty seconds too late," Bagman announced. Four minutes later, Krum surfaced with his hostage.

The judges gave their scores which averaged four for Cedric and two for Krum.

"This is a waste of time," Harry commented as they walked away from the lake. "I thought it would be entertaining but it's just not."

"I don't know, the reactions to my bikini were amusing," Fleur chuckled.

"That was pretty amusing," Harry laughed. "Though I think when we take that cruise, I'm going to ban clothing while we're sailing."

The girls blushed at the thought of being so exposed in the open, even if it was to just Harry.

-x-x-x-

[February Twenty-Seventh 1995: Saturday]

"Have you seen this article, Harry?" Hermione asked while biting her lip, a clear sign of her being worried or her thinking.

"No, what is it?" Harry asked in return. In response to his question Hermione passed him the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, you can't take this newspaper seriously." Harry told her when he saw that it was the Daily Rag.

"I know but the article is pretty bad," Hermione said softly.

Harry read the article as he could see that is was hurting her. The wizard started growling softly as he read. The growling got louder the more he read.

The article, written by Rita Skeeter, painted Fleur as a money digging whore and Hermione a guy hopping slag.

"Rita Skeeter is going to burn," Harry growled with glowing bluish green eyes.

"You're not going to kill her are you?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No," Harry reassured her. "However, the Goblins had dirt on almost everyone."

"What did they have on Skeeter?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry grinned at the brunette witch.

-x-x-x-

[March First 1995: Monday]

"What are we doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked, as they sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Ah, there you are, Harry," a sickingly sweet voice called out. Hermione turned to see Rita Skeeter walking towards them and turned back to Harry with questions on her face.

"Well, you asked me and here I am," Skeeter said sweetly.

"I'm going to be blunt. You're going to write another article retracting the one about Fleur and Hermione," Harry said calmly. "Then you're going to write only facts from now on."

Skeeter laughed at what she thought was a little boy's attempt at a threat. "I don't think I will."

"So you refuse?" Harry asked for clarification. Hermione just watched the byplay wondering what Harry was up to.

"Yes, in fact, I think I'm going to write an even worse article for tomorrow." Skeeter sneered.

"Well, I tried the easy way," Harry shrugged.

Before anyone could blink, Skeeter was face down on the table with magic resistant cuffs and an Animagus blocking charm on her.

"Rita Skeeter, you are under arrest for being an illegal Animagus," the English Auror said. The Auror looked like Christmas had come early. "Thanks for the tip, Mr. Potter."

Hermione sat shocked at what had just happened.

"Being an illegal Animagus is five years in Azkaban and a five thousand galleon fine," Harry smirked.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled out at him.

"Of course, anything for my girls," Harry spoke back.

-x-x-x-

[March Twenty-Fourth 1995: Wednesday]

A month after the second task, Harry was finally ready to put the runic array he had onto the girls.

"Who's first?" Harry asked the six girls sealed into of him.

"Fleur," the girls said together.

Harry started on Fleur's lower back, he had able to modify the runic array enough so that the picture it would take the form of would be a bluish green lightning bolt. The wizard figured he would make runic arrays based on the girls' personalities and make it a tattoo like the charm bracelets.

It took Harry over six hours, one for each girl, to finish the runic arrays on the girls' back. The lucky wizard grinned as he gazed at the lightning bolts on each girl.

"Alright, it's only noon. By Sunday night I want you girls to have full control," Harry said. He gestured to the large box of glass balls.

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while," Daphne sighed as the glass ball in her hand smashed under her new strength. An action that happened to the other girls.

-x-x-x-

[June Tenth 1995: Thursday]

Harry was pacing outside the Education department of the French Ministry. The girls were inside currently taking their OWLs and NEWTs, just NEWTs for Fleur.

Harry knew that the girls would make all Os but that didn't stop him from worrying and pacing.

The door opened to reveal six very tired girls.

"Well?" Harry asked impatiently.

"The instructor said we would have our results in an hour," Fleur said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Can we get something to eat while we wait?" Daphne asked with a light blush as her stomach growled.

"Of course," Harry agreed.

Ten minutes later and the group was sitting in the Ministry cafeteria. Dinner would be soon so the girls just had something to snack on.

"Harry, why didn't you take the exams with us?" Hermione asked as she ate her chips.

"I took them over Christmas break," Harry answered with a shrug.

"What?" Fleur asked surprised that she didn't know that. "What did you get?"

"Os in everything," Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter," an elderly old man said. Harry turned to the man who handed Harry six envelopes.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Your test results," Harry commented.

"Why did the man give them to you?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know?" Fleur asked the brunette. Hermione shook her head so the quarter Veela explained, "Having a Betrothal contract means that he has guardianship over us, well expect you."

"But you're of age and I don't have a contract with him," Hermione asked back.

"Doesn't matter about age with a Betrothal contract, Harry makes all major decisions," Fleur answered. At Hermione's look she explained, "It's just the way it works, Hermione. While it can be abused, you know that Harry would never do that."

"What about my results then?" Hermione asked, accepting what Fleur had said.

"Because he knew who I was and I paid for the exams," Harry answered. He handed the correct envelopes to the girls and watched amusedly as they carefully opened them like they would break the paper.

"So?" Harry asked.

One by one the girls handed Harry their letters. Each girl had gotten all Os, which made the lucky wizard very proud.

"Looks like I need to go yacht shopping," Harry commented with a small grin.

The grins he got were massive.

-x-x-x-

[June Twenty-Fourth 1995: Thursday]

"Earlier today I placed the Tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only I know its exact position. Now Mr. Potter and Mrs. Delacour," here you could barely see Dumbledore's grimace, "Have tied for first place, so they will be the first to enter the maze."

Harry nudged Fleur and turned his head towards the Beauxbatons section. Fleur had to blush when she saw the twenty foot sign of her in her school robes.

"Seems that your classmates support you," Harry laughed.

"It's because of you I'm not a spoilt bitch," Fleur reminded.

"At the sound of the cannon, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Delacour shall enter the maze," Dumbledore's voice sounded throughout the stadium.

Harry blinked as he had missed almost everything that the old man had said. A cannon echoed through the air and Harry, along with Fleur, calmly entered the maze.

"Can anyone even see us?" Fleur asked Harry as she followed her mate through the twists and turns of the maze.

"Nope," Harry answered. "Which means everyone is staring at a row of hedges."

Harry had already mapped out the maze while in Tunnel so it only took him fifteen minutes to get to where the Tri-wizard cup was.

"The cup is a portkey," Harry confirmed as he waved his wand over it. "Now, I'm allowing you to come because of how well you did in training. Reducto anything that moves."

Fleur nodded seriously with her wand drawn. It had taken over a month of arguing to allow her to come and she was going to prove that he could trust her in a combat situation.

As one, Harry and Fleur grabbed the Tri-wizard cup and felt the familiar yank of a portkey. The two zipped through the long tunnel that was a portkey where they landed exactly where they were supposed to.

Harry and Fleur quickly scanned the graveyard for any movement.

"Kill the spare," a voice hissed.

The two teens quickly turned to the sound to see a man carrying what looked like a baby. Before the man could raise his wand against the two, his head disappeared from two Reductos.

"What is going on?" the tiny thing demanded.

"Nice shot, flower," Harry praised as her spell had only been a little off mark.

"Thank you," Fleur said with a slight blush.

The lucky wizard waved his hand and the Babymort floated up to face him.

"Potter! What are you doing!" Babymort hissed out angrily.

"I'm about to kill you," Harry said simply.

"You can't kill me, Potter. I am Immortal!" Voldemort laughed out.

In response, Harry waved his hand again and every single Horcrux appeared in front of Voldemort. "You mean your Horcruxes?" Harry asked with a deep smirk.

Voldemort felt fear as the evil wizard tried to break the spell that was holding him.

Harry laughed at Babymort's attempts to break his hold. "You should know that you only have about a hundredth of your magical core. A Horcrux splits your soul _and_ your magical core."

Voldemort's face was priceless at the thought of cutting his core into so many pieces.

"And so ends the rein of the Dork Lard Babymort," Harry said solemnly with a straight face.

The last thing Voldemort saw as a smirking Harry Potter and a giggling quarter Veela.

"So what now?" Fleur asked after the rather anticlimactic event.

"The Death Eater is already in place for Dumbledore," Harry told his mate. "All we have to do is portkey back. When they capture him, he'll sell out all his other Death Eater friends."

"I can't believe it's really about to be over," Fleur said as she shook her head.

"Yes, it seems like it went by too fast," Harry agreed.

Harry, along with Fleur, reached out and grabbed the Tri-wizard cup and were whisked away.

The pair landed back in the stadium where the third task had begun and were met with wild cheering.

"It seems both Mr. Potter and Mrs. Delacour have the cup. The Tri-wizard tournament is a draw!" Bagman shouted out over the crowd.

"Avada Kedavra," a voice whispered, unheard by the crowd. Before the curse could hit its mark, Harry traveled into Tunnel and destroyed Dumbledore's Horcrux. After the lucky wizard had exited Tunnel, the sickly green curse hit its mark.

Albus Dumbledore, supposedly most powerful wizard in the world, died as the killing curse stuck him in the back.

Screams echoed throughout the stadium as Dumbledore fell to the ground.

"Silence," Professor McGonagall shouted, her voice magically enhanced.

The wizard who cast the killing curse was on his knees with Professor Flitwick's wand under his throat.

Professor McGonagall slowly lowered the hood of the attacker and couldn't help but gasp when she saw that Severus Snape looked back at her.

"Why Severus?" McGonagall asked softly.

"Both Dark Lords had to die tonight," Snape said blankly. No one caught the meaning and they wouldn't until they questioned Snape with Veritaserum later that night. Snape's answers would rock the Wizarding World with all the dirty secrets of Albus Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor," a man said as he roughly grabbed Snape. The man, an Auror, led Snape out of the stadium.

"Well that was unexpected," Harry commented, making the entire stadium turn to him.

"How can you be so calm? Professor Dumbledore is dead," a student demanded.

"We'll be leaving, Professor McGonagall," Harry said to the older women, ignoring the student.

McGonagall's face fell ever more, "Yes, I received your NEWT results just an hour ago."

"Sorry to run out in the chaos but we have a boat to catch," Harry told the Deputy Headmistress, not mentioning that the yacht couldn't leave without him.

"I'm sorry to see you go," Professor Flitwick told what had come to be his favorite group of students.

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll be watching," Harry grinned. He then snapped his fingers, for show, and one by one the girls disappeared. Harry waved goodbye to his Head of House before disappearing himself, leaving a stunned crowd.

-x-x-x-

[December Twenty-First 1995: Saturday]

"This was so worth the studying," Hermione sighed out as Rebecca rubbed sun tan lotion on her unclothed body.

"And worth the money of the yacht," Harry added as he gazed over the bodies of his six girls. The six months of sun bathing without any clothing had give the girls very nice full body tans.

They were currently in Australia, on a private beach, checking out the sights and the beaches.

"Someone just passed through the wards," Harry frowned.

"Passed through your wards?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They would have to be female and a witch," Harry told her.

"And young," Daphne added with a smirk.

"And single," Hermione also smirked.

"Alright, alright," Harry interrupted before they could continue.

"Umm, hi?" an unsure voice half said, half asked.

"Hello," Fleur greeted the witch, not even fazed that she was naked.

The witch in question had a heart shaped face. Her hair was pink and was in a skinny ponytail that went to her feet. The body of the witch was perfect; in its curves and portions. Her bikini was jet black, which looked amazing on her tanned body.

"My name is Harry," the lucky wizard greeted to the pink haired witch. The witch blushed at Harry's lack of clothing.

The rest of the girls introduced themselves and there was a short silence.

"Would you like to join us?" Fleur asked the witch that was still blushing.

"You mean sit down or join, join?" the witch asked in return as she gestured vaguely at the groups lack of clothing.

"I think you know which one," Fleur said, her mouth curving into a smile.

The witch hesitated before slowly undoing her bikini, letting both pieces fall to the ground. The girl had tan lines showing that she had never tanned without clothing.

"Don't worry, we'll fix those tan lines in no time," Daphne remarked as she grabbed the bottle of sun tan lotion.

"By the way, you never introduced yourself," Harry said.

The girl blushed in embarrassment at that fact and the fact that Daphne was now rubbing suntan lotion into her skin.

"Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks."


End file.
